All Cars To Battle!
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Megatron shows up in Radiator Springs looking for Foxy? Why is he even looking for her? Will she be rescued? Rated for Foxy's swearing, some more mature situations, and gore. Bayverse with G1 characters(This includes Hound, I wrote this before AOE, so it stays that way) I only own Foxy, Whiplash, Bassbender, non-canon soldiers, Tom, Thunder the dog, and the kids!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at Flo's for the townsfolk, none of whom thought anything unusual of the day. It seemed like Foxy was the only one who felt something was beginning to go wrong, fidgeting more then usual, lapsing into odd, lengthy silences, and just generally acting very… odd. She wouldn't sit still, and was constantly up and pacing around and in between the others, her ears back and her tail puffed up and twitching at the tip. The others asked her repeatedly if she was all right, but never got an answer other then Foxy's quiet muttering to herself about something bad happening. Lightning finally set her onto his roof, hoping that it would keep her content until she dozed off. Instantly she got comfortable and settled down, lapping up the sunshine eagerly. The others sighed, hoping that Foxy had just been in one of her 'moods' where all she did was think.

At a cloud of dust on the horizon a few hours later, the others instantly grew curious. Doc rolled to the front of the group, his hood tilted in confusion. As they rolled closer to the cloud, each and every citizen instantly braked, their confusion settling into anger. Coming towards them, as fast as a freight train, was a large group of lemons, none of them looking pleased. Foxy, who was laying on Lightning's roof, where she had been relaxing, suddenly growled, a sneer locked onto her face. She didn't want to see them within a hundred miles of Radiator Springs, and the others knew it. The crowd of lemons stopped about fifty feet from the townsfolk, both sides attempting to glare each other down.

Snarls quickly sounded from a few of the townsfolk as well, along with a few challenging revs from The DRH's engines. Brian's engine boomed out above the other three, his supercharger snarling, flames shooting out of his tailpipes to reach higher then his roof. "Thought Finn said that none of ya were supposed to be here." Doc remarked coolly, arching an eyelid. "You think we take orders from that stuck up spy car? I'd rather take orders from my nonexistent wife." "We're here to settle the score. With or _without_ McMiss-a-lot's approval." Another lemon snarled. A shot rang out from the lemons' side, and the citizens ducked, various shouts of surprise coming from the group. "What's the big idea?!" Foxy called out, standing on Lightning's roof. "Are you _trying_ to make me mad?!"

"Foxy, knock it off." Lightning hissed, looking up at her. She ignored him. "Oh, look! It's the wittle-bittle human, back for another wittle slappy fight. Awww, how cute…" "You wanna run that by me again? I was too busy staring at an anonymous henchman, who clearly isn't important enough to get a nametag." "You're one to talk. I'll bet you haven't got one either." For a response, she pulled her collar off, held it up, and pointed to the tags. "As a matter of fact, I do, thanks for asking." She fastened it back around her neck, then got down from Lightning's roof. "So, you all _obviously_ had a plan in mind. Who were you going to kidnap today? Me? Mater? Lightning? Oh, what about Sally? You'll get to see how mad Lightning gets, it's really funny." Her mock grin quickly rotated itself, until she was frowning hard. "We'll save that for some other time. For now, we're really here for revenge. Yeah, didn't see that coming, did you?" "Mmm, nope, I did. I definitely did. Y'know, since that's all you guys ever talk about. Revenge, rawr, kill Finn, rawr, blow stuff up, snarl. It's kind of gotten old. You guys ever thinking of taking up painting?" "Oh, cut the crap. We're here to kill all of you. You really are stupider then you look."

Foxy's head snapped upwards, fire in her eyes. "I'll give you three seconds to change your sentence, then the gloves are off. I don't _give_ two shits if you want to kill all of us. You'll never be able to actually do it! Surely you must know this by now, otherwise _you're_ the ones who are stupider then they look." "I mean, _come on_! We've got a guy who used to shoot cars all the _time_! We've got a car who knows how to kill you without leaving any trace of it. We've got a car who'll lock you in his paint booth with toxic fumes circulating. We've got a truck who can run all of you over without trying. We've got another who can drown you-_while you're still on land_! Do you _really_ wanna screw with us?! If you do, then by all means, _**come at me, bro**_." Lightning's bumper dropped, his eyes wide. He heard a small gasp, and when he looked to his left, found Sally, her bumper also hanging.

"All right, you asked for it." There was another shot, and Foxy hit the dirt in an instant. "No! Foxy!" There was a childlike shout from the back of the group, then it was gone quickly, as the forgotten children were ushered into the firehouse by DJ. The others' horror was short-lived as she popped back up, glaring at the still-smoking weapon around her bangs. She laced her fingers together, outstretched her arms so her palms faced towards the lemons, and bent her fingers back slightly. Eight separate cracks sounded, and in an instant, her tail was arched, a missile ready to go. "Go ahead. _Make my day_." She hissed, her voice full of venom. "_Gladly_." In an instant, there were several more shots, and Foxy fired a missile at them. She watched as several lemons were blasted a good distance away, many landing on their roofs or sides. Just like that, the others were entering the fray, shouting angrily.

She watched as Fillmore headed in the opposite direction, and smiled faintly. At least she was absolutely sure that he nor the children would be hurt. She returned to battle quickly, her knife out and raised over her head, a Native American battle cry sounding from her lips. She hurled herself at a Gremlin, sinking her knife into his hood. She heard him scream, then there was something flying by her ear at a high rate of speed. "Oh, so you're gonna shoot me?! Okay, have my knife!" She stabbed him again, directly in the hood scoop, and his pained scream filled her ears. She didn't stop, not giving him a chance to aim his bullets at her.

Finally, there was no screaming coming from the Gremlin, and she pulled her knife out of his hood, giving the body a glare. She didn't stay for too long, because she was soon passed a better weapon by the car she never _dreamed_ she would get along with. "Get 'em good, Soldier. This is our war now." Foxy saluted Sarge, who returned the salute. "I'll make you proud, Sarge." There was a nod, then Foxy was holding the Sharps-Carbine rifle in her grasp. She took aim, then fired, getting several. She spotted Doc charging for one, and sank a bullet neatly into the lemon's hood. Doc whirled her way, his eyes wide, and she gave him a grin. He gave her a nod of thanks, his back turned. Foxy watched in horror as another lemon came flying towards him, a gun poking out of his side.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Foxy dropping the rifle, then running towards Doc. She leapt onto his hood, her hands landing first, then her feet. Her hands left his hood first, reaching up to his roof. Her feet hesitated a little longer on his hood, then left it, heading for his roof. They hit his roof, then pushed off, sending her flying towards the lemon, who had already shot the bullet, which was now speeding for Doc and Foxy. Foxy opened her mouth, about to scream at Doc to run, when she heard something come flying towards her face. She instantly shut her mouth, but found something in between her teeth.

Time sped back up and she landed like a cat on the ground, her tail curled over her back. Her Gatling guns popped out of her sides, but still she didn't say a word. She couldn't. "Foxy!" She heard Doc's frantic shout from behind her, and gave the lemon a tight-lipped smirk. "What's so funny? I hit you!" The lemon exclaimed. "Foxy, don't move, I'll go get-" She held a hand out behind her to stop him, then slowly rose from the ground. Her lips pulled back suddenly, revealing the bullet the lemon had fired, caught neatly between her teeth. There were gasps from both sides, and she glared at the lemon, her lips still pulled back. She heard Doc's gasp of amazement, and grinned. She spit the bullet onto the ground, where it fell with a light, metallic, pattering noise, akin to a coin dropping. The small sound echoed, the entire crowd of fighting long since stopped, too interested in watching Foxy, Doc, and the lemon. "So…" She started, crouching on the ground again, her weapons at the ready. "Do you _really_ wanna fuck with me? Because by all means, bring it on. I've been living my own personal version of _hell _ever since my father left, so I'd love to see the expression on your ignorant, insolent, ill-fated mug when I pummel you straight down there using nothing _but these_." Her voice had gotten softer and softer, although it still carried a deadly tone. She raised her hands up to show the lemon, a smirk on her face, the evil gleam in her eyes pairing astonishingly well. "You-You'll never intimidate me!" "Oh, really?!" She fired one shot from her gatling guns, and watched as he fell to the ground. "I think that's one for me, none for you." She replied, her head stretching out towards the lemons who had gathered behind him.

The small group gulped, seeing her eyes narrow. She tipped her tail higher into the air, her aim already lined up. Doc fleetingly thought that she looked like a scorpion, and watched with his bumper hanging down in amazement as she fired, and the resounding explosion engulfed the group of lemons. She looked over her shoulder at him, then nodded her head. "Well go on. We don't have time to sit here and discuss racing, Doc. There's a war to be won!" With that, her eyes glittering brightly, she leapt up from the ground, pulled out her knife, then charged back to get the gun Sarge had given her, whooping like a Native American again. Doc shook his hood, ducked as a bullet was sent whizzing over his roof, then sped towards Sarge's Surplus hut, hoping that there would be something in there he could use. Foxy spotted him, and tossed her gun his way. "Doc, catch!" He looked up, saw the gun being tossed, and caught it. "Foxy, there's no time-" "I know! Take it, and show them what The Fabulous Hudson Hornet can _really_ do!" The two gazed at each other a moment longer, then he nodded once and took off, already lining up a shot.

Foxy darted inside the Surplus Hut, frantically searching for something she could use. "Ohh, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon…. A-HA!" She grabbed it, then darted outside. "_**You wanna play with us? Okay,**_ _**SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**_" She bellowed, catching everyone's attention, not just the lemons'. She was standing in the doorway of Sarge's Surplus Hut, feet spread far apart in a triumphant stance, holding a Tommy gun. She took one shot, aiming for the cluster of lemons near Lightning. He leapt away like a cat with a shout of surprise as the group was blown backwards, screaming. "She's done foolin' around!" Sheriff exclaimed in a panic, watching as she walked out, still carrying the weapon.

Her expression fierce, she took another shot, this time landing it squarely in her target's hood. Together, by this time, the citizens had managed to thin down the numbers of lemons until there were small clusters here and there. "Mater! Go call Finn! He'll take the rest of these back where they belong. As for these two…" Foxy had spotted Grem and Acer hiding in the fray, and shot out one of their tires each. She then walked towards them, like a lioness stalking her prey. She wore an evil, sadistic grin on her face, her eyes narrowed, a deadly look in them. The two shared a glance, then gulped, sinking lower to the ground. "Hello, boys. Anyone want to play a few _games_?" "I knew we shouldn't have left you alive." "Watch your ass, otherwise I'll put a round in it." She snapped at Grem, and he fell silent quickly. "Now. Drive. Let's go." "Wh-Where do you think we're going? Certainly not with you!" Acer replied, rising up on his tires boldly. "Mind repeating that for my Tommy gun? He can't hear very well over the sound of the bullets ending up in your back bumper." She hissed, and he gulped, then nodded. "O-Okay." Looking down submissively, he began rolling, holding the flattened tire off the ground to avoid driving it on the rim. "Let's go, otherwise I won't hesitate to use my friend Tommy." She gave Grem a significant look, shifting her Tommy gun. He growled quietly, then rose to his tires and began following Acer. "Let's go, move." She shot a round into both of their bumpers, hearing two yelps and watching as they sped up.

She took them out to Frank's, 'persuading' them to enter the field full of tractors. Of course, her persuasions included a few bullets to the bumper for both. After many yelps, the two were finally in the pen, and Foxy placed the fence board back where she had detached it. She whistled sharply, and smiled as Frank poked his blades out from behind the trees. "Hi, Frank." Recognizing her, he mooed quietly, and began rolling towards her. Seeing his size, Grem and Acer fought against their flat tires to scramble backwards, looks of horror on their faces. "Say hello to my _big_ friend. He's got a nasty temper." She gave the combine a grin, and he pressed his side against her hand as she sat on the top rung of the fence. "As you can see, he's perfectly nice… when you treat him with kindness. Hmm… I wonder what would happen if, just for a moment, I took a shot at one of you? Hmm? Thoughts?" "I'll shoot you all the way to the next galaxy, that's what'll happen!" Grem exclaimed, giving her a snarl. He backed down just as quickly when Frank uttered a loud bellow, and began rolling towards him, not looking pleased. "As you can see, he's _very_ protective of me. And keep in mind, that's a whole lotta animal to make angry." She gave the two a snide grin, her hand resting on Frank's side. "So, who wants to play 'Piss Off the Combine?' It's one of my favorite games." She replied, her voice light. They shook their hoods, and her malicious grin grew. "Too bad." She replied, in that light, almost childlike, tone. She fired a shot, hitting Grem's left fender. "Hey!" In an instant, both cars had pulled their weapons out, and were snarling up at her. Foxy watched as, with no hesitation, Frank charged at them, bellowing angrily. Foxy had the decency to look away as the screeching and grinding of metal sounded, along with another bellow from Frank.

When there were no longer the sounds of death filling her ears, she turned to face Frank, who was watching her. She smiled, and called him over again, telling him that he was a hero for saving her from them. As she talked, she continued scratching his side lightly with her fingertips, knowing that he liked it. She sat there for a few more minutes, then sighed as she jumped down from the fence. "I've got to go back now, Frank, okay? I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Would you tell Spokes I said hello too?" The large combine mooed, and Foxy giggled. "Thank you. Bye, Frank." There was another soft moo, then she watched over her shoulder as he headed back towards the orchard. She took off back towards town, sure that the others had been able to handle a few measly lemons without her.

When she arrived, it was as she expected: The bodies of the lemons were being cleaned up, along with the oil, and Finn was loading the rest of them into Siddeley's cargo bay. "Need any help?" She gave Finn a smile as she fell into step beside him, and he gave her a smile. "Hello, Foxy. There are a few who won't cooperate." "Ohh, where are they?" He nodded his hood back towards the expanse of scattered bodies and clumped survivors, and Foxy grinned again. "Not to worry. They'll be as cooperative as puppies when I'm through with them." He nodded once, giving her a smile, and she returned it before heading out to one of the clusters. "So, who's gonna move? Or is my good friend Tommy here going to have to make you?" She gripped the weapon, and used the pump-action to load it. Their hoods lowered, and they drove along in front of her as she herded them towards Siddeley. "In, now." She pointed up the ramp, and they gave her a scowl. "Why should we?" "You seem to forget that Tommy here is cocked and ready to go. All I've got to do is aim…" She brought the gun up to her eye level, and proceeded to aim it at the lemon who had spoken up. His hood lowered again, and he led the small group into the cargo bay. "Absolutely brilliant, Foxy." Finn gave her a grin, and she returned it. "Thank you, Finn. All they needed was a little… _persuasion_."

He laughed at that, and Foxy went to go round up the rest of the lemons. "Let's go, move! Otherwise, your bumpers are getting pumped full of lead! Now!" She soon had a large amount rounded up, and began herding them forwards, not hesitating to shoot bullets into a few lagging bumpers this time. There were several yelps of pain, and once, one of them whirled around to face her, his guns out. "You wanna freakin' try me? Go right ahead. I'll pump your hood full of lead so fast, you'll think you're high." She gave him a glare, holding her gun at the ready, already centered on his hood. The two had a glaring match, then his guns folded back into his sides, and he turned around.

"Now, let's go! Move it, ladies! We don't have all freakin' day!" She shouted, her gun hanging from a strap at her side. She caught the wide-eyed, astonished look Finn was sending her and smirked. Once all the lemons were loaded, the ramp shut, and the one for the cabin lowered. "You guys need any help getting them out? I'll just bring Tommy along to help." That got Finn and Sid laughing, and Foxy grinned. "You think that was intense, Finn? You ain't seen nothin' yet. One of them decided to take a shot at Doc, so I jumped off his roof and caught it between my teeth." "You didn't!" "Foxy, that's nearly impossible!" "Not impossible. Just highly unlikely." She replied, winking. "She's right, Finn. Saw the whole thing. I thought she was shot at first. Then she just stands up, and there it is." Doc replied, rolling over to her side and looking up at her, eyelid arched. "You should've seen the guy's face though. He looked like he was going to leak himself." Foxy replied, grinning. That got the three laughing, and Doc nudged her. "Right on that, Foxy."

"Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about Grem and Acer anymore. They've been… _taken care of_." She replied, a serious tone creeping into her voice and a gleam to match into her eyes. "What do you mean, 'taken care of'?" Finn asked, not liking her tone very much. "Let's just say I enlisted the help of someone _other_ then Tommy. His name's Frank." While Finn looked confused, Doc's bumper dropped, his eyes wide. "Foxy, you-" "I did." She replied lightly, nodding. "Whatever is she talking about?" Finn asked, looking from one to the other, confused. "There's a combine and a few tractors in a pen not all that far from here. The combine's name is Frank." Doc replied distractedly, gesturing with a tire in the general direction of the pen while keeping his eyes locked on Foxy's. She shrugged, and Finn watched them for a while before starting in the direction Doc had pointed out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. At least, not without me." "Whyever not?" "Frank likes me, and he doesn't know who you are." Finn's puzzled expression dropped in an instant, leaving a serious, sudden look of understanding to take its place. "Oh." "C'mon, I'll show you guys." She began heading towards the field, and the two cars exchanged a glance before following her.

"Frank… I'm back." She called out lightly, but didn't get a response. "Hmm, must be sleeping. Better for us, I presume." She gestured to a corner of the field, and the two cars headed that way. They gasped when they saw the red and green shredded pile, little bits of glass sparkling here and there. "See, I told you you don't need to worry." The two looked her way, only to find her lounging on the fence like a cat, looking like she hadn't a care in the world. "Sometimes, Foxy. Sometimes ya really do scare me. And that's sayin' somethin'." She just smiled, and swung herself down from the fence, landing as lightly as a cat on the ground between Finn and Doc. "C'mon, let's go finish cleaning the oil and stuff up."

The trio began heading back towards the town, Foxy whistling cheerily. The two looked at her, completely floored that she could be happy at a time like this. She noticed them watching her, and gradually stopped. "...What?" "Don't see how ya can whistle at a time like this, Foxy. Ya just killed how many of them lemons?" "I consider it success." She replied, shrugging. "You're just lucky ya showed up after the worst was over." Doc told Finn, peering around Foxy. "The worst of the fight?" Doc shook his hood, then looked at Foxy, who was looking from one to the other. "Foxy?" "What's up?" "Ya go on ahead." "You sure?" He nodded, and she gave him a smile before heading off.

Once Doc was sure that she was out of earshot, he began telling Finn Foxy's reaction to the crowd of lemons. At the end of the tale, Finn was grinning, but shaking his hood all the same. "I can't think of a time when she went absolutely wild like you're telling me she has. I'm quite sorry I missed it." Doc chuckled, then shook his hood. "An' she's snappy, too. I couldn't tell what was worse, her words or her fightin'." Finn was laughing softly at this point. "Did she honestly produce the Tommy gun in true 'Scarfender' style?" Doc nodded, beginning to laugh with Finn as he thought about the look Foxy had been wearing. "Took one shot an' a whole group of 'em scattered. Scared Lightnin' pretty good too." That got Finn laughing aloud, and Doc soon joined him.

Their laughter carried them back to the road, and they looked around, numerous oil stains in the desert floor. There were no bodies, that much Doc was thankful for. It wouldn't do to have nearly a hundred dead lemons scattered around the entrance to town. Cars would begin talking, and that sort of talk was never good for business. He rolled into town, and found the others over at Flo's, talking amongst themselves. Oddly, there were a few that _weren't_ there, namely Lightning, Ramone, Foxy, Guido, and Sheriff. "Where's Foxy?" Finn asked, looking around for the human. Doc barely heard him, too busy worrying about the others who were missing. "In the clinic with the others." Flo replied. That made Doc's eyes widen, and the two shared another glance before bursting into the clinic.

There they found the others who weren't out at Flo's, and Doc sighed. "What happened?" He asked, seeing Foxy welding patches of metal to the underside of Sheriff's hood. Foxy finished up welding the patches in, then shut off the welder and flipped up her helmet. "Do you wanna tell him, Sheriff, or am I gonna have to do it?" Sheriff sighed, cringed slightly when Foxy shut his hood, then looked over at Doc. "Might've charged towards a Gremlin without a weapon, and…" He shrugged, and Foxy sighed. "Fess up, Sheriff. You weren't thinking, and ended up getting enough bullets through your hood to realize that something wasn't right, then turned tail and ran back to the Surplus Hut to grab a rifle." Sheriff rolled his eyes, then rolled off the lift. Next was Lightning, smiling sheepishly when asked how he had managed to get so many bullets in his hood and fenders. "He went after Sally, so I tried to shove him onto his roof. It didn't really work at first, but eventually he ran out of bullets." "Is she all right?" "Yeah, she's fine. I think I got in front of her in time." Foxy gave him a smile, and went to work pulling out all the bullets. "Can you imagine your next race if I hadn't pulled these out? You'd be 'crapping' bullets! They'd probably be so freaked out!" Doc and Finn burst out laughing, and Lightning snickered. "I think I'd win for sure that time. All the others racers wouldn't want to get near me!" Foxy giggled, then went around to his back bumper to make sure he didn't have any lodged there. "Geez, what'd they try to do, shoot your bumper off?" "Probably." She finished pulling them out, then began patching the holes in his hood first.

Once she had finished that, she was surprised to find Doc looking over Ramone at her side. "How bad's he, Doc? I just asked who had gotten hit, and they all rolled over." "Not too bad." "Finn, you look over Guido. You understand Italian better then I do, and I'm busy." Finn nodded, then began conversing in Italian with Guido, who quickly began chattering. Finn reported that Guido had used his forks to deflect most of the bullets, but he had severely mangled them from doing so. "Knew I should've thought up a shield." Foxy muttered, and the others were surprised to hear the angry tone in her voice. "Foxy, there's very little that their bullets can't pierce, and I'm sure that you have none of what they can't." "Then I could've at least made something to slow the bullets down." She shot back, her eyes narrowing angrily. Her expression didn't last for long, because she pushed her helmet down over her face and continued welding patches in Lightning's tailfin. "Foxy…" Finn started to try and reason with her, but sighed and closed his mouth. It was clear that nothing any of them said would make her feel any better. She quickly finished what she was welding, and flipped the helmet up, looking up at the two around her bangs. "The only good thing that came out of this was that I managed to take plenty of 'em out." "And that you're alive." Foxy shrugged, then sighed. "To be honest, if one of them would've gotten me, I would've been fine with it, as long as I took them with me." Every car's bumper dropped in shock, hearing her say it so freely. "Foxy… Surely you don't mean-" "I know what I said, Finn. I'm not joking. I managed to send each and every one of them to my home, and if they took me along for the ride, that doesn't matter." She sighed again, seeing the confused looks from the others. "My _real_ home. Not where I used to live before, either. There's lots of fire in my real home." Without another word, she flipped the helmet back over her face again and continued welding, not letting any of the others get a word in.

"You're finished, Light." He rolled off the lift, and she gestured to Guido. He rolled forwards obediently, and she began heating up his forks, then hammering them back into place, using the lift as an anvil. When she had finished with that, he pulled them back, jabbering excitedly in Italian. "He says that they're as straight as they were before he came to Radiator Springs, Foxy." Finn translated, although there wasn't any need. Guido had already scooped Foxy up in his forks, and was now tossing her into the air repeatedly. Her shrieks filled the air, and the others laughed. Surely if anyone could make Foxy forget about her dismal conversation, it was the plucky little forklift.

When he finally set her down, she promptly fell backwards onto her rear, looking up at the others with a dazed expression, slightly cross-eyed. After a few minutes of silence from her, her dog tags chattered as she shook her hair out of her eyes, then she looked up at the others again. "Remind me to not make Guido _too_ happy, otherwise he'll be willing to take on Fillmore over me." The little forklift just bounced on his tires excitedly, grinning and chattering away happily in his native tongue. Finn let him know that he was finished, and the group watched as he zipped outside, obviously going to show Luigi. Foxy rolled her eyes, giggling as she stood up. "If there's one thing that makes Guido happy, it's definitely me, although I don't have the slightest idea why." She replied, watching the doors swing shut. She headed out of the clinic, being followed by the cars, her job finished for the moment. She happened to glance in the direction of the Interstate, and her fox ears went back as she spotted a patch of oil. The males were surprised to hear a low, deep rumbling coming from her direction. Finn and Doc shared a glance of disbelief. Was she actually _growling_? The sound continued, and was soon paired with a scowl and a glare, her eyes locked on that single puddle of oil as though it was the most hated thing in the world to her. "Down, girl." Lightning replied, and the cars began chuckling. Her eyes swiveled from the stain to the racer, never fading, and he shrank away, his hood lowering submissively. Doc nudged Foxy, and the look finally faded.

The group headed over to Flo's, Foxy still not looking pleased. "What I wanna know is how ya didn't lose any teeth on that stunt, Foxy." "Simple. There's bars welded behind my front teeth." The others gave her incredulous looks, and she rolled her eyes. "You all act like it's a surprise. I've had them for years, even before I got here." "We ain't ever seen 'em, man." Ramone replied with a shrug. That's how I was able to pull that off, Doc. I've got one running from canine to canine on the bottom, that's the easier of the two to see." "I wanna look!" Harry exclaimed, rolling over to Foxy. "Mmkay." Her jaw dropped, and she pinned her tongue behind her top teeth so Harry could see. "Thee it?" She asked, and he nodded. Her tongue fell to its normal position, and Harry nearly took her head off trying to see the other one behind her top teeth. "Where's the top one?" He asked, and she used her tongue to gesture to two diamond-shaped objects, one behind each front tooth.

"That's not a bar." Harry replied, and Foxy sat up straight again, petting the Barracuda's hood. "Sure it is. It's just a centimeter long, or something like that. Trust me, you'd know it if you had had it." "Where's the teeth that go with your bottom ones?" "On the top." Doc replied, chuckling. "Noo, her sharp teeth are just on the bottom. She's got no top ones." Harry insisted, and Foxy smirked as Sheriff drew back in surprise. "That's impossible, Harry. She must have them, you just aren't looking." Finn insisted. Foxy just held her smirk, at least until Harry ordered her to open. She did so, getting a crack from her jaw that made Harry start giggling. Her shoulders shook as she tried not to laugh, not wanting Harry to yell at her for not keeping still. "There's no sharp ones on the top. She's got them on the bottom. Foxy, where's your sharp ones?" She gave him a grin. "That's for me to know, isn't it shortie?" "Heyy… I'm not short!" He exclaimed, and she giggled. "Show me, show me, show me!" He insisted, bouncing on his tires. "All right, all right, just as long as you don't try to stick your tires in my mouth." There was a round of laughter, and she began the complex explanation on her first set of molars and canines being swapped on both sides, and pointed out her true canines, which had been dulled down by a drill countless years ago. Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead just giving her an odd look. "I know, I know, it's weird. I have no idea what the guy was on at the time, probably drunk off his PhD's rear end." Her comment got the others laughing, and she grinned. "Or he could've inhaled some of that stuff he gave me before I got there." Once the laughter died down, Sheriff gave her a look. "How we got stuck with ya when there's how many other humans out there, I'll never know." "Yeah, me either. I could've ended up in outer space, on some other distant planet where it was me and a race of aliens that saw me as their leader, but no. I ended up in a town twenty times better then my own with residents that not only haven't called the authorities once, but know how to whoop some bumper." That got the others laughing again, and Harry rested his bumper in her lap gently, his engine rumbling happily. Foxy smiled down at him and continued petting his hood, in too good a mood to notice that she had also been injured.

In fact, the only time she noticed was when he adjusted his position, nuzzling into her stomach more. A bolt of pain went through her left hip, and she cringed, leaning to the right. "What's wrong, Foxy?" "Not sure. Here, lift up a little." He obliged and her fingers flew across her jeans, feeling for the spot she had felt the pain. Abruptly, her fingers felt wet, and she raised her hand, only to see blood on her fingers. "Ohh, they did shoot me." She replied calmly, almost in a bemused sort of tone, her left hand covered in her own blood. She watched as Lightning's bumper dropped, along with a few of the others'. Doc sighed, shook his hood, then grabbed the back of her sweatshirt, intending to drag her into the clinic to avoid moving the bullet. "Hey, not so fast! I use this to sit with!" She protested, and he barely slowed his pace. "C'mon, I'm not gonna be able to sit right for six months!" The two disappeared inside the clinic, leaving the others to exchange worried, unsure looks.

In the clinic, Foxy was attempting to maneuver the bullet out of her hip while Doc was getting the tools he'd need, oblivious to her. "You can put those away." She replied just as he turned around, holding up the bloodied projectile with a smile. "Foxy!" He exclaimed, a mixture of irritation and amusement in his tone. "What? I've got fingers, I'm gonna use them!" She protested, making him sigh and shake his hood. "Sometimes, Foxy. Sometimes…" He muttered, putting the tools away in exchange for bandages. Her ears flicked back briefly, and he rolled over to her side to begin bandaging the wound. When he had finished, he gave her a nudge in the other hip towards the door. "Go on, scram." He replied, an eyelid arched as she grinned. "Ohh, c'mon, you're just mad because I got it out before you did." "Foxy!"

His shout followed the two of them out the door as he charged after her, engine revving. She was laughing the entire time, and dropped to the ground abruptly, trying to scramble underneath Fillmore. She made it about halfway, at least until Doc grabbed one of her feet and began pulling her back out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _Fillmore, help!_ No, no, no, no, no, no!" She expected him to begin pressing a tire against her sides, so was certainly not expecting him to carefully roll over her and gently rest against her back, pinning her to the ground just enough so that she couldn't move. Her jaw dropped, and her ears went back, only to begin twitching as they touched Doc's grille. He laughed, then tried to blow them forwards, making the others laugh. Foxy was clearly not amused as she crossed her arms and rested her head on them, eyebrow arched, frowning. "_Comfortable?_ She muttered, earning nothing but a quiet chuckle. She uttered a quiet snort, looking madder then ever. "Oh, she is-a very angry, very unhappy, _mamma mia_…" Luigi mumbled, beginning to inch away from the two. "Luigi, she's not goin' anywhere." Doc replied, and Foxy could feel him looking down at her smugly. "Ya should see the look on her face!" Sheriff laughed.

Abruptly, she began moving one shoulder, then the other against Doc's front axle. "Foxy, cut it out!" "I. Have. An. _Itch_!" She exclaimed shrilly, not stopping, making the others laugh. He recoiled slightly, then rolled his eyes with a sigh and began scratching her shoulder blade. "Little lower… right… keep going…. Ahhh…." She sighed happily, her eyelids lowering and her fox ears tipping forwards. Sheriff began chuckling quietly, and Doc looked over at him in confusion, still scratching a tire against Foxy's shoulder gently. Sheriff nodded in the direction of the clinic, and Doc used a sideview to look. Something red and yellow and furry was pooling on the pavement underneath his door, the tip wagging. "Foxy…" "Hmm?" She replied softly, her head resting on her crossed arms. "Do ya know that you're tail is waggin'?" Sheriff chuckled, watching as she nodded. "Of course I know. It's my tail, silly." Came her soft response. "The other one too?"

Doc rolled his eyes but switched shoulder blades, earning another happy sigh from Foxy. "Th-ha-haank you." She replied quietly, making Sheriff start laughing. "Swear, Foxy, sometimes you seem a lot like Thunder. Spoiled rotten." "I thought it was more like, 'Too spoiled for her own good' but I agree." Was her quiet response, making Doc chuckle softly. "MmmphMhh…" She buried her head in her sweatshirt's sleeves. "What kinda noise was that?" "That was the sound of a Blissful Foxy." Fillmore's response made the others look his way, and he shrugged. "She does it when she's sleepin' sometimes." He continued, completely unaware of what was running through the others' minds. "I doooo?" She replied, sounding a bit groggy, as though she had been going into sleep mode. "You little-You were fallin' asleep!" Doc exclaimed, amused shock creeping into his tone. "I dunno." She replied quietly, and he lifted his tire from her right shoulder. "Well that's it. I ain't no scratchin' post. Scoot, Foxy." "Aw, c'mon…" She mumbled. After a slight hesitation, he sighed and continued scratching, making the others laugh and Foxy sigh contentedly. "'Too spoiled fer her own good'." Sheriff quoted, and Foxy just opened an eye to glance his way, a shadow of a smirk lifting the corner of her lips upwards.

She dozed off a few minutes later, still lying flat out underneath Doc, who was gently scratching her shoulders and upper spine absentmindedly. In fact, the only time he stopped was when he nudged her in the back of the head at sunset to wake her up. "Foxy." No response. "Foxy, wake up." Still no response. Arching an eyelid, he gently grasped her ponytail in a tire, and tugged it lightly three times. "KnockknockknockPenny?" She babbled abruptly, her eyes opening wide as she looked from left to right frantically. "C'mon, out. Ya had your fun." "All right…" She managed to drag herself out using her hands, then rolled onto her back and laid down again, making Doc chuckle. "Go annoy someone else fer a while." He replied, nudging her once, grinning slightly.

"Okaay.." She sighed, then got up, stretching before heading around to Sheriff's left side. "Hi, Sheriff." Her voice sounded from below his left fender, and quiet laughter rose from a few of the others. "Hi, Foxy." He replied, chuckling. "It doesn't count as annoying if they're laughing." She spoke up, keeping her soft, light tone of voice. Doc shook his hood, chuckling quietly, then reversed, saying that he needed to go clean up the clinic. "Bye." Foxy replied around a yawn, earning more laughter from the Hornet. Foxy sure knew how to entertain, that was for sure.

When he returned, he found Foxy getting her spine scratched by Sheriff. '_Connivin' little..._' He thought to himself, shaking his hood with a quiet sigh. She paid him no attention for the moment, her eyes shut contentedly as her back arched, almost like a cat's. "Lower… lower… right…" She uttered a shaky sigh, and Sheriff started laughing as her foot began beating against the pavement. Most of the others had gone back to their homes or up to Wheel Well, leaving Lightning, Sally, Flo, Fillmore, Doc, Sheriff, and Finn in the cafe. Lightning looked around as he heard an odd sound, soon accompanied by the others. "What _is_ that?" Sheriff glanced down at Foxy, wondering why she wasn't curious, only to begin chuckling. The sound was coming from _her_, a strange, quiet chattering sound, as though someone were gently shaking a bag of stones. "She's doin' it." He replied, nodding to her with his hood. "_How?_" Lightning replied, looking slightly revolted. Sheriff shrugged, and the sound stopped when he set his tire down. "Didn't sound like 'er spine…" He commented, scratching it again.

The sound soon started up again, her head lowered into her arms as her back arched. "Wait… I've heard that sound before… Thunder does it sometimes when his foot goes. I think he does it with his teeth..." Lightning replied, looking down at his hood, thinking hard. "Her foot's goin', so that explains that." Sheriff chuckled, looking down at the human who shifted underneath his tire before continuing the noise. "Maybe it's a spot that she can't normally reach?" Lightning shrugged. "She sounds quite like a platypus." Finn chuckled, looking down at the red-haired human. "Native to Australia." He added, seeing the others' confused expressions. "Humans are strange." Lightning mumbled, raising quiet laughter.

Her head lowered, and there was a cracking sound. Sheriff instantly pulled his tire away with a gasp. "Sheriff… Why you'd stop?" Foxy whimpered. "Was that yer back?!" "No. That was my jaw. See?" She made a face, and the sound was heard again. He shuddered slightly, but returned to scratching her right shoulder blade. She sank down to the pavement with a happy sigh, her eyelids sliding shut. Sheriff chuckled, but looked up at a loud whoop. The others looked up as well, hearing three more. Foxy growled softly, then got up, mumbling something about 'disturbing the quiet' and 'tearing their tailfins off with her bare hands'. She headed into the night, and the others heard a loud, animal-like roar, followed by panicked shrieks and the sounds of tires peeling out on asphalt. The DRH came speeding into view, wailing about some creature lurking in the shadows. The few who were still gathered at Flo's laughed.

Foxy came into view, not looking pleased. Her ears were back, and her tail was whipping from side to side, puffing up slightly. "Ohh, crap. Move, move, move! She's mad now! Drive, Deege!" Wingo gave the boxy vehicle a shove, snapping him out of whatever fear-induced trance he had been in. One after the other, they peeled out, heading towards the Interstate, most likely going to scare some hapless cars. Foxy gave them one last icy look, then headed back into Flo's, amid the laughter. "She does your job for you, Sheriff!" Lightning grinned, watching as the human sat at his side, then curled up, pressing into his side for comfort from the cool breeze blowing into the cafe. He began scratching down her spine gently, and got that chattering sound that Sheriff had heard. "That's what I think it is. Watch." He stopped, and not three seconds later, she was rubbing up against his tire, obviously not having much success.

He laughed, then picked up where he had left off. Her teeth began chattering together again, and he grinned, pressing down slightly harder, snickering as her spine began arching into his tire. "She's half cat, half dog, half bear, half fox, half human." He replied, and some of the others laughed. "That's one-fifths, Stickers." "Huh?" "She's one-fifth cat, one-fifth dog, one-fifth bear, one-fifth fox, and one-fifth human." "Pfft, fractions. She's half human, half animal. Better?" Sally sighed, shook her hood, then snuggled into Lightning's other side. "Technically, humans are animals. They're the dominant species on her planet. They're descended from monkeys." "Chimps, actually." Foxy replied in a sigh. "Even though common mammals like dogs and cats and humans all have the same joint structure. Evolution just screwed things around a little." That got the others laughing.

"Over, over, over." She hissed softly, arching herself backwards and to the side. Lightning obliged, and a soft whimper sounded from Foxy. "Light… you don't do it right…." She mumbled. Despite her words, she was pressing against his tire, and to the others' shock, moaning quietly. "Yeah, definitely." He replied, grinning as he heard the sounds coming from Foxy.

Finally, an hour later, she sighed and drooped from her straight-as-a-board position, her eyelids drooping happily. "Good?" "Good…" She replied in a sigh, and the group laughed. "Thanks, Light." He dipped his hood in a nod, then scooped her into a hug, tossing her gently onto his hood afterwards. She rolled onto her back, and to the others' surprise, fell asleep in minutes. "She must've been exhausted…" "She's got the right idea." Sheriff chuckled. Lightning yawned widely, then rolled over to the Cozy Cone with Sally, the duo kissing one another goodnight before going their separate ways. Gradually, the others parted ways as well, and soon the town was quiet.

**Holy frag... this is longer then I thought it would be. I tried breaking the chunks apart even further, even if it didn't exactly work very well... Sorry. *sheepish grin* Read, review, and don't steal! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wasn't much different, at least not until the morning turned to the afternoon's spectrum. Again, something appeared on the outskirts of town, and again the townsfolk headed out to see what it was. They were amazed to see a large portal beginning to open up, and Lightning instantly gripped Foxy tightly, thinking that this was similar to her wishing on a star.

The others didn't want her leaving either, and instantly packed in the two in the middle of the group, Foxy watching with amazed horror as one, two, three large metal-like creatures appeared out of the portal. They were huge, even bigger then a car, and they walked on two legs, like her. "Lightning, now's a good time to run. _NOW_." Gradually, the entire pack moved backwards, with Doc again at the front. "Hello?" One of the newcomers looked down at him, and they could see that the eyes of the creature didn't look very much like eyes, or that the creature looked in any way human. In fact, it seemed like the only thing Foxy and this… thing had in common was that they both walked on two legs. "You have the fleshling. Excellent. Give it to us." "The what?" A giant hand pointed to Foxy, who looked pale but otherwise unafraid. "She's not a 'fleshling', she's Foxy." "Very well, give it to us. Now. Otherwise we'll have to steal it from you." Doc rolled backwards in surprise. "And who do ya think ya are? Foxy's stayin' right here!" "Sheriff, shush!" Foxy hissed. "Who am I? Easily understandable, since you talking vehicles know nothing about our world. I am the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron." At this, the giant biped lowered himself down to their level, and the others backed up in a hurry. "Why do ya want Foxy? She's been livin' here for years." "That's the reason why. Others of your kind are complaining about her. They state that she is a nuisance. I am here to take her back."

"No." Foxy's voice alerted the others to her presence, and she squirmed her way out from underneath Lightning, then stood up. "What was that, fleshling? I thought you said no." "I did. I'll say it again, too. No. I don't want to leave. This is my home." "It doesn't appear that you've got much say in the matter, fleshie." The large biped hissed, then without warning began reaching for her. "Hey! Watch it!" She exclaimed, ducking to avoid the giant hand, the others backing up. "Foxy!" "I'm all right, I'm all right!" "What's the big idea? Why are you so intent on taking Foxy? She belongs here!" Lightning exclaimed, and in return got Megatron's head brought down close to him. "I have been patient with all of you. I have come up with adequate reasons for you to relinquish the fleshie to me. Still you have not. I really wouldn't want this to escalate into a battle." "That's what it'll come to then." Foxy had spoken, and the look on her face hardened. "I advise you, fleshie. Come quietly." "No. And you know what? You can't make me." She replied, crossing her arms and folding them against her chest with a frown. She sat down on Lightning's hood, giving Megatron a slight glare. "That's where you're wrong, fleshie." He picked her up in one giant hand, but she screamed and wriggled her way out.

"Sarge! Shoot him! He's bad! Do it!" Came her shrill cries as she ran away from this large biped named Megatron. Foxy barely heard the shot as she tried to run around the portal, only to be stopped by the other two. "Name's Starscream." "And Barricade." Foxy watched with horror as the one she thought was called Barricade scanned Sheriff, and her jaw dropped as Barricade instantly looked like Sheriff, without the eyes and mouth. "_Sheriff!_" She screamed the squad car's name, then took off running towards town, her mind panicking. She yelped and threw herself to the side as a large foot stepped behind her, rolling through the sand. She scrambled to her feet, then continued running. "**Fleshie, we will not hesitate to kill you if you don't come quietly!**"

There was a loud roar from who she guessed was Megatron, then she screamed as he tried to scoop her up again. She again wriggled out of his grasp, but to her shock, he swatted her with a finger, sending her flying through the dirt. "Don't make me hurt you, fleshie! I don't want you getting damaged, but if you won't come quietly, then we're going to have to!" He sounded angry this time, and Foxy rapidly got up, wincing at a broken rib. She took off running towards the town again, having veered off towards the Butte. "Foxy!" "Sarge! Take the _freaking shot_!" Came her scream, and she heard one go whizzing by her. "Ah! Slag all of you!" Came a loud roar, and she didn't look over her shoulder to see who had been hit. She just kept running, sure that she was going to die. She screamed again as he grabbed her tail between two fingers and lifted her up to optic level. "Now, fleshie. Are you going to come with us, or let this silly game continue?" She did nothing but hiss at him, and yank her tail out of his grasp. Little did she know how far of a drop it was.

She begun screaming in a panic, only to land on something reasonably soft. "Sarge..." She gripped his roof tightly. "Get us the _hell outta here_!" She heard the dirt churning underneath his tires, and they were off, speeding towards town, zigging and zagging every so often. "Foxy! Look out!" She didn't look back, instead just leapt off Sarge's roof. "Sarge, drive! You go right, I'll go left!" She screamed, and he nodded once. "Affirmative!" The two did just that, Foxy screaming again as Megatron gripped her tail in his hands. "All right, you pile of scrap, have some of this!" She fired a missile from her tail, and was satisfied to see him stagger back with a yelp of surprise. "**You slagging fleshie!**" He roared, and Foxy spotted a familiar shape rolling up to her from behind Megatron. "Get back! I'll shoot!" She exclaimed, her tail at the ready. Her gatling guns popped out of her sides, and she began firing at the imitation Sheriff. "Little fleshie!" She screamed as Starscream swooped in from behind her, and launched a missile at him. There was another missile from behind Starscream that hit him in the shoulder, making him stagger. She darted by his form rapidly, only to find that the one who had shot the missile had been… "_Doc_?!" "Foxy, run! Don't just stand there!" He shouted, already lining up another shot. "Thanks!" Came her hasty call, and she was off again, jumping, bobbing, and weaving through the others, the buildings, and bushes.

She wanted to lead him towards Tailfin Pass, but she was tiring quickly. Making a last ditch effort, she began sprinting as fast as she could towards Tailfin Pass, knowing that the forest was a good place to hide. She darted in there, and ducked as a missile came whizzing by her. When she looked, she saw Barricade, chasing after her. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no." She hissed, beginning to look for a place to hide, frantically scanning the landscape. Her only hope would be the tight cliffs of Tailfin Pass, as she soon came to realize, and she made her way there, swerving and dodging the hailstorm of bullets and missiles, along with trees.

She reached the beginning of the cliffs, and sighed, thankful that the town ran no risk of getting destroyed. There was another missile, and she yelped, scrambling inside a cave that thankfully only she could fit into. She huddled near the back, panting, clutching at the side with her broken rib, a sharp pain coming with every frantic gasp for breath. Abruptly, she yelped and cringed as a loud boom and shaking sounded at the front of her cave. "Fleshie, come out, come out wherever you are!" There was another boom and the entire cave shuddered. Small stones and dirt began falling on Foxy, but she shielded her head with her hands and remained hidden. "We know you're in there, fleshie! Come out so we don't kill you by mistake!" Her eyes widened, and she did just that, streaking out between two of their feet, she didn't know who it was. She began climbing along the cliffs, her breath coming in ragged gasps because of her rib. She screamed as a single claw wrapped around her, and began curling around her, intent on pulling her right off the rock. "Where do you think you're going? Not up the rocks." "Let me go! I'll bite you!" "You go right ahead." To her surprise Barricade didn't seem concerned whatsoever, so she did, and instantly drew back at a sharp, sudden, intense pain. "Shouldn't bite, it's not nice." Starscream replied snidely, wagging a finger at her. She growled and went to bite him too, but again got that pain. She drew back with a yelp, making the three laugh. "It's feisty!" "Let me go, you bastardized… what are you guys, exactly?" "Decepticons." "I know that, trust me. But… where are you from?" "Cybertron." "Are you Cybertronians, then? Instead of Decepticons?" She watched as Starscream, the one who was holding her, looked to Barricade, who was now out of his Sheriff disguise, and began conversing quietly, pondering over what Foxy had said. Of course, Starscream's grip loosened just a little, just enough for Foxy to slip out and slide down his back to land on the ground. "Slagging fleshie!"

She took off again, towards town, not really wanting to but knowing that the others could help. Besides, she wanted their faces to be the last thing she saw in this world that she loved so much. "_Somebody, shoot them!_" She wailed, not even bothering to slow her descent. She watched as Sarge, Doc, the real Sheriff, and Lightning set up their aim, and she dove behind them as they fired simultaneously. She heard a roar of pain, and knew one of them had gotten seriously hit. "Again, please!" She cried, and there was another set of missiles being shot towards the three robots. Another roar of pain, this time with a loud, echoing _thud_. She peeked around the group of cars, only to see Megatron and Starscream charging for her. Barricade must've been the one to get hit.

"I think we got one! Again!" This time, she joined the ranks, her tail arched over her head, missiles pumping out of it like baseballs out of an electric pitching machine set on high. She just barely remembered to slow down enough so the others could keep pace with her, and began firing them off at the same rate as the townsfolk. "You fragging cars! And that fleshie too!" Abruptly, she screamed as she was swiped up by a hand, and heard the others' shouts of panic. "Foxy!" "Foxy!" She growled and tried biting again, but drew back. She had no clue what was going on, or why her teeth weren't causing these 'Decepticons' harm. She managed to squeeze her way out of the hand, and kept her tail pinned tightly to her side. She jumped, only to cry out as she smacked into another hand, lower to the ground. "You're quite the escape artist, fleshie." "Let me go! I'll-I'll-" "You aren't gonna do a fragging thing, and you know it." There was Starscream's sarcastic tone, and she growled, firing off a missile into the opening she could see. "Ah! Slagging, fragging fleshie!" She did it again, and got a loud yelp before there was an unearthly sound, a creaking, groaning sort of sound, then she felt the hands beginning to sway.

"**Starscream! You fragging 'con! Why didn't you pin down the tail?!**" There was Megatron's angry shout, and then she felt herself beginning to fall, along with the hands. She screamed at the rough impact, but thankfully, the hands opened, and she was free. "Foxy!" "Shoot him! Both of them!" She screeched, her voice nearly gone from screaming so much. "Do it!" She shot a missile towards Megatron as well, but yelped as he flung her into the dirt, cringing as more injuries were added to her form. These… Decepticons were made of nothing but sharp metal, it seemed, and could easily injure her just by touching her the wrong way, as Megatron had. She tried to get up, but fumbled as her foot gave out underneath her. She tried again, frantically, and was able to begin hobbling towards the others. "**You will be killed for that, fleshie!**" She heard Megatron's angry roar, and yelped as her tail was grabbed a hold of. She shot another missile, blindly, and heard it hit its mark.

"Foxy! No!" "_Lightning!_" She tried struggling, but glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Megatron had wrapped her tail around a finger, and was holding onto it securely. "Let me go, you insolent, ignorant bully! You're nothing but a low-down, scummy fragging sewing machine!" That remark earned her a warning 'tap' against the head by one of his fingers, although it was more like a slap. It did the trick, and Foxy fell silent, at least for the moment. With her tail unable to get a good shot in, she tried using her hologram and changing into a Porsche, but it didn't work. "Frag! It can change too?!" "It must be an Autobot." She heard Megatron growl. "What if I am?!" She sassed back, and again got finger-slapped. "Quiet, fleshie! If you were, we'd kill you on the spot." "Oh. _Lightning!_" She screamed, and began squirming and thrashing. Not only had Megatron decided to grab her tail, but also the back of her shirt, as well. "I'll kill you all! I've got power you don't!"

This made the two laugh, and one of them secured her tail again, before closing her in a fist. She could see for miles, although she was unable to get down. She spotted the others, and tried to get enough air into her lungs, at least. "Let me out!" She wailed, gazing down at the others pleadingly, her eyes filling with tears, knowing that this very well could be the last time she saw any of them. "Foxy!" "Lightning!" "Foxy!" "Don't forget me okay?" She called, her voice wavering. "Foxy, just make your way out! C'mon, you can still fight!" "Lightning, don't forget me? Please! I'll never forget any of you! Please!" "I won't, Foxy! None of us will!" "I'll miss you!" She called, but began to struggle again when whoever was carrying her turned away. "Hey! No struggling, fleshie! You're ours now!" "Let me go, you fragging, slagging mentally-obscure excuse for a robot!" Her captor stopped at that, and to her horror, she was slapped roughly, straight across the head. "You wanna run that by me again, fleshie? I'll drop you right here, so your little family can watch you splat on the ground. How's that sound?" She didn't respond, the tears already flowing from her eyes. "That's what I thought."

Battered, beaten, and heartbroken, Foxy could do nothing but watch as they went through the portal, and ended up in what she would later come to know as the Decepticon's lair on Earth. Her Earth. "Aww, slag it all, it's leaking!" "Well toss it into the cage! We've got work to do." She was thrown roughly into a cage, and huddled at the back. The days passed, and she got more and more depressed. It felt like she was crying all the time, other then when she was sleeping. She wouldn't talk to them, and they wouldn't talk to her. In fact, it seemed like they completely ignored her, except when the robots she guessed worked under Megatron grew bored. Then it was games such as 'Poke the Fleshie', 'Tease the Fleshie', 'Anger the Fleshie', all centered around her. She learned to just huddle up in a back corner, and never even open her mouth. They'd get even more bored, swat her with a finger, then leave to find something more entertaining to do.

About a month passed, until she was rudely awoken by gunshots and loud shouting. There were voices she didn't recognize, along with the sounds of running mechanical feet. A stray shot hit the cage, and she yelped, ducking for cover. She wondered if Barricade had gotten into another fight with some of the others again, but didn't have time to dwell on that thought as an explosion near her made her scream and try to make herself disappear. Suddenly, she felt the cage being lifted, and began whimpering quietly. A large optic, as she had learned they were called, peered in at her, but this one was completely different then a 'Con. For one thing, it was blue. For another, she didn't see the same narrowed, angry expression of a 'Con. She had no idea who this robot was, and she was terrified of him. She couldn't help her shaking, nor the frantic tears leaking from her eyes. She wanted to go home, she wanted to get out of here, she wanted to get away from all these Decepticons who thought it was funny to try and torment her, she wanted to get outta here as fast as possible!

To her shock, the cage was lowered to the floor, then a robot, she couldn't identify who it was, knelt by the cage and began trying to open the door. With a loud screech, the door opened, and the giant robot, one who was almost as big as Megatron, held out a hand. "Come. It isn't safe here." Foxy decided that he couldn't be trusted, so remained in the cage, even though the door was open. "We need to leave here at once. It's in your best interest to come out." She could do nothing but whimper, her tears cascading down her cheeks, frozen in fear. There was a sigh, then a giant hand reached in and gently lifted her from the cage. Instantly she began panicking, and was told to 'Calm down' by the large robot. She fell silent at once, remembering those many nights where the 'Cons had thrown things at her, in the hopes that she would talk, or react in some way. She had, and had ended up being nearly squashed flat by Barricade as punishment.

The large robot began walking, and she huddled lower in the grasp of this robot, sure that they were taking her to a lab, or even to kill her. "What is it, Optimus? What did you find?" "A human." "What? With the Decepticons?!" "Easy, my old friend. There is nothing to fear from this human. She is more afraid of us." The large robot revealed Foxy, shaking and huddling up in a tight ball, or at least as tightly as her broken ribs, and other injuries, would allow. Her ears, which had been permanently back, stayed that way, and her tail whipped around, aiming at each and every one of them. "She's got a tail!" "That's no human, Optimus." "Actually, it is a human, Ironhide. The tail is fake." She fired a missile towards the cluster, but her shaking caused her aim to be off, so it flew over the robots' heads. "Hey! You fragging-" "Easy, Ironhide. She's scared, and I'm sure living in these conditions contributed to her fears." Foxy heard a shrill chirping, and cringed, shutting her eyes tightly, expecting the worst. When she finally dared to look, she uttered a scream and tried to scramble backwards.

There was a robot peering directly at her, a large head with yellow armor and blue optics. The chirping, humming noise sounded again, and she cringed again. "Be careful with her, Bumblebee. She is more fragile then other humans." The robot carrying her cautioned, then she was set in the other robot's grasp. She cowered as she was brought closer to the face, gazing up into the blue optics with fear. "Her _optics_ are full of **fear**." The robot that was holding her had a mismatched sort of voice, almost as though he was picking through a series of radio stations, trying to find the words that fit in his sentence. "We have spent too much time here. Bumblebee, will you take the human? If she was being held captive here, then she is of great importance. We will work to gain her trust later." The robot holding her nodded, then she uttered a whimper as he began changing into a _car_. 'Is he Barricade?' She thought briefly, knowing that Barricade was the only one out of the Decepticons to have a car form. She cowered in the passenger seat of what appeared to be a yellow-with-black-racing-stripes Camaro, thinking that Barricade had gone with something good this time. He had stuck with Sheriff's look only until they got back to here, then he had changed it out for a faster, sleeker Saleen Mustang. She thought that Barricade had switched again, and was taking her someplace else, so could only shiver and jump in surprise when that same voice came through the radio. "You _have _**nothing** to fear. _I_ won't hurt **you**." She just whimpered softly and continued shaking. She jumped as another voice came across the radio. '_Bumblebee, I'm going to need to see her when we return to base. She appeared badly injured._' '_**Affirmative**__, Ratchet_.'

As they rolled towards who-knows-where, Foxy gazed out the window the car had opened for her, up at the full moon. The air moving across her tear-stained cheeks felt wonderful, especially after the stagnant, stale air of the Decepticons' lair. She stuck her head towards the window, feeling it whipping through her hair, her eyes shutting against the sting of it. She inhaled a long, shaky breath of it, then sighed. "_I told you_ **that there was nothing **to fear." Came the voice across the radio, slightly comforting. She instantly lowered in her seat, trying to disappear again. She just wanted to go home, to get away from all this. Since she couldn't possibly do that, she instead looked around the interior of this robot-car, slightly curious. One of her ears started rising slowly, followed by the other. It looked like a newer Camaro. She took a tentative sniff. It had the smell of a newer Camaro, but there was still that robotic, metallic-y smell. "Do you _have_ **a designation**?" She cringed backwards, but slowly came around. "I-I don't know. I live in Radiator Springs, Arizona…" "_A designation_ is like a **name**." "Oh. I'm… Foxy…" She replied in a shaky whimper. "**That's your** designation? _It isn't_ longer?" "N-No. Should it be?" "**I'm **_Bumblebee._" "You're not Barricade?" "**You've been **hanging around _the 'Cons _for too long. _**We won't**_ **harm** _you. _None of **us**." "But what about Megatron, and Barricade? They-They…" She clamped her mouth shut, suddenly afraid. "You _can tell all of us_ **what they did** when _we get back __**to base**_." She nodded, and fell silent, looking around the interior of the car again.

She continued looking to her heart's content, then began examining the exterior. It looked like a Camaro with black stripes. It sounded like a Camaro with black stripes. But it was a _robot_. That's what she couldn't wrap her mind around. She could only hope that the Decepticons hadn't harmed anyone in Radiator Springs. At this point, they had been driving for more then an hour, and she was exhausted. As though this… 'Bumblebee' could read her mind, the disjointed voice came across the radio again. "You **are free to go** _into recharge,_ if **you wish**." "Recharge?" "What do _humans_ **normally do** _**when they**_ _shut down _**for the night**?" "Sleep? I-Is that what you mean?" "**Affirmative, Captain!**" The voice was happy, but the radio signal it had gotten that from sounded so familiar… "Was that Star Trek?" She asked, and got another voice from the radio. "_Beam me up_-" "Scotty!" She exclaimed in delight, her fear finally fading away. "**You **_**appear to be**_ young, while that _is very old. _**How do you **_know about this_?" "I-I…" Instantly that fear was back, and her jaws clamped shut, afraid that she had said too much. There was a sigh from the radio. "_In time_, **I hope you won't** _be afraid_ of us. **For now, you should** _sleep_." The human term coming from the robot that had previously used 'Recharge' was somewhat comforting, and she curled up in the seat, which was warm. She was fast asleep in a matter of minutes, and didn't see when Bumblebee entered a hangar, hidden in a complex on an island.

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! :D I'm sorry it took so long guys, I'm using a borrowed computer. :/ Besides the point, this chappie's a bit more manageable, and look! A wild band of Autobots appeared! :D**

**Also, a big thank you to JML Ranch for following this story! More thank you's for SunstreakersSquishy2.0 for favoriting, following, and REVIEWING my other Transformers story, Rules For Living With Foxy & The Autobots, as well as this one! My first reviewer in the Transformers fandom! :D Also favoriting and following that story are Ezra Soulthief! They've also favorited and followed ****_me_****, which I cannot thank you enough for! It makes me soooooo unbelievably happy when people like my stuff enough to favorite and follow it! Still another thank you to Jazzy The Jazz for reviewing on RFLW/F&A, love the screen name! Se you guys (hopefully) On Saturday with more Rules! Roll out, CC2F!**


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke, she found that she was lying on a cot, in a strange building with lots of tools. The place felt a lot like Doc's clinic, except there were no lifts. There were windows, at what she guessed were the doors, and she spotted a familiar face peeking in at her. The one called 'Bumblebee'. He spotted her watching, and waved a hand. She hesitated, then lifted a hand and curled her fingers slightly, waving back. "Who is that…" Foxy jumped as a voice came from farther on her right, followed by a sigh. "You're awake." She instantly shriveled in on herself, seeing the large robot watching her. "You shouldn't move very much. You've got three ribs that are broken, along with a broken ankle and multiple lacerations." Foxy watched as this robot set a tray down with food, and instantly began watching it, sure that it was for someone else. "Is this not what you eat?" "I-I-I-" She couldn't seem to find her voice, and froze as this robot was scanning her at once. "My scan indicates that you eat things like these, and that your vocal processors are not malfunctioning, why are you not eating?" The voice had softened, and was now confused. Foxy slowly reached out a hand, but pulled it back quickly, watching this new robot warily. Was he going to hurt her, like Barricade and the others had, taunting her with food? She watched as the robot looked towards the door, where Bumblebee was still watching. '_Bee, get in here. See if you can get her to eat._' '_**Sure thing**__, Ratchet_.' Foxy heard that familiar reply, and watched as Bumblebee entered the area. The one she guessed was called Ratchet left, leaving her and Bumblebee alone.

"_What do _**humans normally** eat?" "We-We eat stuff like this, I-I think. I've never seen this kind of food before…" She held up the reddish-pink colored object, comparing it to the size of an orange, maybe a little smaller. She sighed, then set the pomegranate down, picking up an orange from the pile. It seemed to be an all-fruit pile, and she began peeling her choice, flinching slightly as Bumblebee sat down with a _thud_. Her dark green eyes on him, she began biting into the juicy fruit, and had soon finished it, reaching for a banana. She peeled that too, and it was gone at once. She picked her way through the pile of fruit, deciding what to take next, until her eyes settled on a large green apple. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, remembering the town, and the others.

She didn't even realize when tears began to travel down her face, at least not until there was something large brushing them away. She flinched backwards, only to find Bumblebee, a hand outstretched, obviously in the process of trying to make her feel better. She watched as he slowly retracted his hand, but held out her own. "It's-It's all right. You just scared me." She whispered, and tried to move herself closer to the large robot. There was another giant finger at her cheeks, brushing the remainder of her tears away, then it moved up to her hair, and began petting it gently. She leaned into the comforting appendage, her eyes still wet. "You haven't **met **_the others_ **yet, **_**have you**_?" She shook her head, her expression turning fearful again, her eyes darting from him to the floor worriedly. "**They're** _kind. _**I **promise." "Are you sure?" The large robot nodded, and she shook like a leaf, drawing away. The comforting, oversized finger was at her hair again, then before she knew what was happening, Bumblebee was radioing the one who had been in here before, Ratchet. '_Is she able to __**meet the**_ _others?_' '_Yes, but only for a little while, Bee. She really isn't in any condition to be moving._' '_Thanks, __**Ratchet**__._' Bumblebee signed off on the radio, then outstretched a hand towards her slowly, as though unsure how she would react.

He held eye-to-optic contact the entire time as he gingerly scooped her up in a hand, then brought her up to his optic level. Her eyes danced across his face and armor warily from her spot in his arms, cradled like an infant, her head resting higher up, closer to his shoulders. He pulled her in closer to his face and nuzzled her gently, watching as she seemed to relax and lean into the nuzzling gratefully. The two exited the room afterwards, Bumblebee still carrying her.

"Ey, whatchu got there, Bee?" "_The_ **human**, Jazz." "Lemme see, lemme see!" Foxy felt Bumblebee's fingers trying to adjust her position, and she rotated around, only to face a silver robot with a visor. She inhaled sharply and froze, unable to stop her quivering. There was a comforting finger petting her head again, but it was the other robot's. "_If you go like this_, **she relaxes**. _**Watch, Jazz**_." There was the familiar nuzzling again, at her back, and she sank back down with a sigh, leaning back against what she knew was Bumblebee. "Ey, that's pretty cool. Lemme try." Before she knew what was happening, she was in the other robot's grasp, and being nuzzled gently. She slowly let her stiff posture droop, watching this new robot anxiously. "Bee, I thought I told you-" "_She's safe. _**We're** _holding _her." "Did you get her to eat, at least?" Bee nodded, and she flinched as she felt something brush up against her hair. "_You're_ **okay**. It's just **Ratchet**." The voice of the only robot she trusted at this point sounded, then she was back in his familiar grip. She was quivering slightly, and she felt herself being drawn to the chest plate of his armor, which happened to be the front bumper of the Camaro he had taken as his car form. She uttered a large, relieved sigh, and snuggled against the left half of the bumper.

There was a finger petting her hair again, although she couldn't tell whose it was because she was pressed against Bumblebee's armor with his hand, which obscured her vision of the others. "**She's**… _not _fully _recharged, and_… **lonely**." She was in fact lonely, and extremely tired, and was also grateful to Bumblebee and these robots for rescuing her from the 'Cons. She felt the large finger at her hair leave, then she looked up to find Bumblebee, staring down at her. "_Why are _you **lonely**?" "Megatron, Barricade, and-" She paused, trying to think. "Starscream?" She nodded. "Starscream. Those three came to my old home, and said that they were there to get rid of me. That some cars had said I was a nuisance, and needed to be taken away." "**Don't listen **_to _Megatron. _He's extremely _**wrong**." The finger was back at her hair, and she was comforted by its rhythmic, gentle petting.

She continued explaining, and by the end of her tale, the other robots she had glimpsed that night had come over to listen. "Megatron stole ya? That just ain't right!" The silver robot, Jazz, exclaimed. "This is troubling. If Megatron has stolen you, you must be of some importance to him. Which means that you will also be important to us, and will need to stay here." The largest robot there, Optimus, still scared her a little, but she was able to fight it at that point, knowing that she was safe in Bee's grasp. "Does that mean I can't go home for a long time?" "Unfortunately, yes." "_You can_ **stay with me!**" There was Bee's excited proclamation, and laughter from the other robots, at least all the others except the one she was learning was Ratchet. "She's still got three broken ribs, and a broken ankle. She's not going anywhere but back into the med bay." There was a sigh from Bumblebee, then a finger petting her hair again. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep, since she hadn't gotten much of that at the 'Con's hideout. They had always been loud, and rude, and would throw things her way that would wake her up. So, without a second thought, she curled up in Bumblebee's grasp, facing the front bumper of his Camaro armor. She felt her eyelids droop, and heard one of the others ask what was wrong worriedly. "She's going into recharge, Jazz. She's fine." After that, there was the peaceful silence, save for the petting at her hair.

She allowed herself to sink into a comfortable, lengthy six-hour nap, the only sound of something whirring dragging her eyelids up. "Hmm?" "_You're_ **fully recharged** _now?_" She nodded without thinking, then yawned widely, her bottom jaw not closing as something gently pressed against it. "Huu?" She mumbled, and saw a blue optic. "What are _these_ **back **here?" She tried to mumble something out, but couldn't get very far with Bumblebee holding her jaw open. Abruptly, he let it go, and she yawned again. "My teeth?" The large robot shook his head. "What's behind my teeth?" "_Affirmative_." "They're bars. They keep my teeth in place." She replied lightly, going into a stretch. Her back arched forwards, bringing her head back as something rubbed along her back gently. "_You're_ all right. **It was only** _me._" She sighed, and relaxed once more. The gentle rubbing returned to her back, and she gingerly lowered herself onto the side with her unbroken ribs, curling up in his grasp with another quiet sigh. "_You_'_re still_ **lonely**?" "A little." She replied softly, and was brought up towards the robot's face, earning another nuzzle. She smiled and leaned into him. "You **are** _happy now_?" "For the moment." She replied, and heard a soft, happy humming, almost like a real bumblebee. 'Perhaps that's why he's called Bumblebee.' She told herself, and yawned again, her eyelids drooping. "**Are you not** _fully recharged_?" "Is that the same as 'Are you not awake yet?'" She mumbled, curling into the chest plate of his armor. "_Affirmative_." "Then yeah, I'm not fully recharged yet." She made herself more comfortable, and felt the arm that was cupping her raise her. Her eyes opened, and they found Bumblebee's optics staring back at her. "_You've been _**in recharge** _**for a long **_amount of time." He was nuzzling her again, but she didn't mind in the slightest. "I didn't get much time to recharge at Megatron's lair." She felt him lowering her again, and she was back against his chest plate. She curled into it gratefully, feeling his thumb petting down her hair gently. That was the last thing she remembered before her mind drifted peacefully away into the darkness of sleep.

She felt herself being shifted slightly, then there was an angry shout. That was what woke her, and she sat up abruptly, her eyes wide, her hair completely scruffed up on one side from lying against Bee's chest plate. She looked around for the source of the noise, and spotted it, down on the ground. "Bee, she isn't a pet! Put her down!" "**She **_is mine. __**She**_ **has **accepted **me**." At once, the hand her feet were cupped in was brought closer to his chest plate with the arm she was lying against, along with the other hand coming up to block her from view, almost as though he were… protecting her? "Bee, look. I know you like her, but she isn't a pet! She's like me, okay? So put her down!" "She _can't_ **walk, Captain**." With that, Foxy felt Bumblebee begin walking, to where she didn't know. She soon found out that he was taking her back to the medic's tent, and he set her gingerly on a cot. She looked up at him from around her bangs, still confused as to what was going on. She saw one of his fingers heading for her face, and she instinctively flinched backwards. "_You're _all right." Came his response, and using the finger, he gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Bee! I've still got a bone to pick with you!" Foxy watched as Bee sighed, then stroked her hair with a finger before heading out of the medic's tent. "I don't care if she can't walk right now, what're you going to do when she's better? Keep her?" Foxy heard Bumblebee's reply, and sighed, knowing who they were fighting over. "Bee, she's got a family, she needs to go home afterwards! After this is all over, she's going to want to, because that's where she belongs." "The girl does not live with humans, Sam. She told us she is from a place where vehicles have optics and are fully functional." "So from your world? This is just great! What is she, one of those Decepticon things that can project a human image?" "She is human, but she is not from this planet, at least not the human one." "Now there's another Earth?! Optimus, this is insane! She's clearly a hobo or something, that wandered into a trap of Megatron's! She shouldn't be here! This place is top secret!" "Yo, chillax, dude. Bossbot and Bee are right. We couldn't just leave 'er there!" "Where?" "She was caged, in a back room in Megatron's lair, Sam." "What was she doing there?!" "We're sure that she is of some importance to Megatron." "But you don't know what yet." "That is correct." "He really didn't want her escapin', dudes. Her ankle's broke pretty good, Ratch says." "Along with three of her ribs. He wanted to make sure she didn't get very far." "Fine. She'll stay here until the mission's over. But that's it. No longer."

The door opened to the medic tent, and in walked another human, presumably the one she had heard yelling. She shrank back away from him, her bangs falling over her face to hide her eyes. She was only slightly comforted by the sight of Bumblebee coming into the tent as well. "_She's_ **fearful because of** _Megatron and _Barricade _**attacking her**_." "Then how'd you make friends with her so fast?" She guessed that this was Sam, and instantly decided that he was very demanding, talked extremely rapidly when he was upset, and that she didn't think very much of him. Bumblebee scooped her up into his grasp and she sat down, curling up against his chest plate and peering down at Sam, her hair still hanging in her eyes. "_She __**trusts me**_, **Sam**." "Can she talk? Please tell me that you picked up a human from another planet that can talk." "**She **_can talk, _although she's...**afraid.**" "Afraid? Bee, what's she afraid of? How's she afraid? She's sitting there perfectly fine!" Bee lowered her towards the boy, and the two watched as she began to shake, drawing away from Sam and into Bee's chest plate. "She _is afraid_ **because she **_**doesn't know**_." Bumblebee lifted her back up again, and nuzzled into her hair, comforting her. Sam sighed. "Bee, just promise me you won't get too attached to her? Otherwise, this is going to be a nightmare." Bee shook his head, and Sam's jaw dropped. "Bee, why not?!" "_I've already_ **become attached, **Sam." There was another sigh from the human on the floor, and a hand passed through his hair. "Bee, this isn't a good idea. She needs to go back to wherever her home is."

Foxy remained silent the rest of the time that Sam was there, despite the robots' (or 'Autobots' as she had learned they were called) worry. Bumblebee had asked her if she was all right, and she had nodded, her eyes watching Sam from behind her bangs warily. The moment he was out the door, Foxy was able to relax. "Sam _isn't_ **like Megatron.** He's _different._" "He-He seems all right, but does he always yell?" "He prefers his voice be louder then those around him." Ratchet replied with a sigh. "Why doesn't he want me here? Is he afraid that I'm going to keep Bee all to myself?" "This is a top secret facility, only cleared humans are allowed in. Sam happens to be one of those humans." "Oh… So I'm not cleared?" Bee shook his head, and Foxy bit her lip. "What's going to happen? Are they going to throw me out of here?" Bee could tell that she was worried, and nuzzled her. "As long as you are under our care, they will not remove you." She nodded, and peeked around Bumblebee's armor at the rest of the Autobots.

"Now what do we do?" Her voice was small and timid, as though she'd go back into hiding at the drop of a hat. "Bumblebee is the only one to have learned your designation, and you only know his, for certain." "I'm Foxy." She replied quietly, earning another finger petting from Bee. "I'm Jazz, homie. How's it hangin'?" The first robot she had 'officially' met outside the tent replied cockily, striking a pose and flashing a grin. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The giant Autobot replied, the one that had handed her over to Bee when she was first discovered. "I'm Ratchet, CMO." Foxy turned to Ratchet, finding his response somewhat flat, but then she realized that she had already met him. He was the one that had passed her the tray of food. "Ironhide, weapons specialist." The other Autobot replied in a growl, a cannon replacing a hand, and Foxy quickly paled. He looked _strong_, almost as though he could rip a normal car in half without trying. Not only that, but he was in charge of the weaponry? She felt a gently-curling fist being wrapped around her middle gently, and her eyes widened in shock as Bee lifted her up to his optic level. "_You're _**afraid. **_**Why**_?" "N-N-No reason." She whimpered quietly, beginning to quiver. There was a finger against her hair again, but it wasn't Bee's normal, gentle petting. It was slightly more rough, and choppy. Her head lowered every time she felt them petting her, until she was nearly hidden by her own shoulders. "She's extremely reactive to touch, Ratchet. Could that be from something Megatron has done?" "Certainly, Optimus. She was caged in a room full of things that were being thrown at her previously."

Bumblebee opened his fist, and she curled up against his chest plate again, wanting comfort. His fingers curled around her bad foot gingerly, creating a sort of 'hammock' for her. She looked out at the others, settled low in Bumblebee's grasp, trying to get their names correct in her head. 'Ratchet is the medic. Optimus Prime is the leader, the tallest one here. Jazz is the silvery-colored one. Then Ironhide is… that one.' Something caught her attention at the front of the hangar, and she saw an ice cream truck, two different voices emanating from it! She watched in surprise as it broke apart, then transformed into two different robots, each arguing with the other. Loudly. Despite their loud voices, she found she was intrigued, and watched as one scanned a green car, then the other scanned a red car, raising herself slightly to watch. "These are Skidz and Mudflap." Optimus replied. Foxy looked over at him, then nodded. "What's goin' down? Some meetin' or somethin'?" "Bumblebee has made an acquaintance with a human, and she's extremely skittish." "Another one? Oh, _brother_! This whole island's full of 'em! I'll be happy if this one stays outta my way!" "Wheelie. Reformed Decepticon." "Where is the sad sack?" "Bee." Foxy felt Bumblebee slowly opening his grasp, and poked her head above his armor again, just enough so the others could see her dark green eyes. He shuffled her to one arm, then lowered the other for Wheelie. "She looks just like that other one! Only shorter, and different colored fur." "Hair, dude." "Whatever." The little 'bot jumped into Bee's hand, and studied Foxy carefully. "Good job, Bee. She's more of a warrior goddess then that last broad." Bee raised him up with his other hand, his face shield going down. "_She isn't_ **one of those!**" "Sure, sure, whatever you say. She still looks like a Warrior Goddess."

Bee set Wheelie down and headed back for the medic's tent, carrying Foxy tighter to his chest plate protectively. "Bee?" Foxy asked softly, cringing as Bee sat down on the floor and pulled her in closer to his face to nuzzle her, his face shield going back up. "**Foxy**?" "Are you all right? I'm sure he didn't mean it. He seems like… well… like he hides compliments somewhere in all that vulgarity." She replied softly, setting the side of her head on his. "The last one? What does that mean though?" "_Sam had _**another human girl here. **_She brought __**Wheelie**_ _here._" "So that's what he meant by 'another one'? But he also said that she was a warrior goddess. That means…" "_Appealing _**to the optics**." "Oh." Foxy replied, finding that Wheelie had also called _her_ the same thing.

"Ey, dude! Where's this human Jazz was talkin' about?" "Yeah, let's see it!" Bumblebee lifted Foxy up, and she stiffened as she was grasped by Skidz, the green one. "Ey, lookit her hair, dude! It matches you!" Skidz passed her over to Mudflap, who caught her safely in a hand, not hearing her scream. The two began arguing with her in their grasp, Mudflap saying that she didn't match him, Skidz saying that she did. They began shoving one another to get their point across, Foxy still held tightly in Mudflap's hand. Abruptly, Bee pushed between the two of them and pulled Foxy back, clutching her to his chest armor gently, his face shield down. "Ey, what gives, dude?" "She's _afraid, and _**not used to **_being handled roughly_." Bee replied in a growl. The two Autobots considered snatching her back, pausing in their argument. Did they really want to incur the fury of a human-protecting scout that had near-perfect accuracy? Making their decision, the two shook their heads and stalked off, still arguing. "**Are you** _all right_?" "I'm okay, Bee. Thanks." She gave him a shaky smile, and he nuzzled her again, making that quiet humming noise again.

For the rest of the week, Bee and Foxy were rarely separated, always found together, even after she had fallen asleep. He would take her back to the med bay when she started yawning, and within ten minutes she would be asleep, curled up against his chest plate as he cupped her bad foot gingerly in a hand. After he was sure she was asleep, he'd gingerly set her on a cot, then go to his own designated recharging place. Foxy couldn't believe how gentle he was, despite him being large enough to squash her if he wasn't careful. Barricade had been the same height, but had enjoyed causing her pain. Not Bumblebee. He was almost _too_ gentle with her, as though expecting her to break into pieces of he held her the wrong way. He certainly didn't trust any of the others to hold her after the Mudflap-Skidz incident, although allowed Jazz to discuss music with her after the two learned that she liked many different types.

Ratchet was growing familiar with rarely hearing from the girl, as she still would only speak to Jazz or Bumblebee, and occasionally Optimus when necessary. He tried coaxing her into speaking, with little to no success. Quiet, minimum-word answers were what he received, other then thanks for the fruit assortment. For Foxy's credit, she was slowly beginning to trust the other Autobots, starting with Jazz and Optimus. The silver 'Bot seemed to have found the key to unlocking her tongue, simply by entering the med bay one morning bobbing in time to a beat pouring out of his speakers at a low volume.

Foxy was roused by the sound of a song she'd never heard before, and wasn't sure she liked. The sound was growing louder as it neared the med bay, and she could only blink and begin to draw away as the silver robot named Jazz entered, his entire form bobbing to the music. He appeared to be on a mission, as he only spared her a grin before going about whatever it was he was doing. He turned away from her, obviously looking for something among the numerous tools on the desk. The music changed, and this time it was cranked louder, making Foxy cringe. It was definitely a song she didn't like, 'Temperature' by Sean Paul. Without realizing what she was doing, she snapped at him to shut the horrible excuse for music off. His back was to her, and she was sure she'd be dead when she saw him straighten. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it, don't squish me, I never meant it!" She curled up in a pathetic attempt to protect herself, looking around frantically for anything to use as a shield, however ineffective it would be.

He turned around, his expression unreadable due to his visor. She tried curling up in a tighter ball, beginning to shake, refusing to look up. She sensed him moving closer and her shaking grew worse as she tried to will herself to move. Her still-mending ribs were aching slightly, and her ankle was at a slightly higher level of pain, although she knew the pain she'd receive would be far worse. She began skittering backwards, looking a little like a hermit crab, keeping her head down and her nearly-skeletal form low in submission.

There was a large hand set directly behind her, and she changed her course, not wanting to be near this robot in any way. He'd even shut the music off, and she knew it was because of what she'd said. She continued scrambling away from the hands that were brought up to block her exit, her ankle and ribs in a fair amount of pain. Was this her punishment? Him simply blocking her off from escape while she tried to flee and injure herself? It was a good way to do so, and to her horror the hands were slowly closing in on her, sending her scurrying back to the center of the cot. They continued closing until they formed a pen, and she curled up directly in the center of it, her shaking growing more and more obvious as she tried to hide her ankle, which was throbbing at this point. His right thumb moved towards her, and she scrambled backwards, looking like a gangly newborn foal getting used to its legs. As the object hovered over her head she flinched, nearly diving lower to the cot in an attempt to avoid what she was sure was a swift beating.

Jazz, feeling particularly bold that day, decided that since Hatchet was in a meeting, he'd hide the medic's wrenches, just for laughs. He already had the perfect hiding spot picked out, and he wasn't telling. Like the music-loving mech that he was, he decided that what the heist needed was some tunes, and promptly began playing the Cupid Shuffle, enjoying the beat. He sauntered his way across the hangar, under the premise of going to see if Ratchet was in the med bay, completely calm and collected as was his usual. He entered the tent, and his optics caught on the sight of the human. She was huddled in her normal protective position, and her eyes were the normal fearful green they'd been ever since she'd arrived. Attempting to ease the obviously-unsettled human, he gave her a grin and continued on his way, having discovered that she calmed down more quickly when they didn't pay any mind to her. He began looking across the desk, trying to pinpoint The Hatchet's favorite wrench, which was coincidentally (or not) the largest wrench in the collection.

The Cupid Shuffle swapped to one of his oldie-but-goodie favorites, Temperature. He could definitely pull off the heist with Sean Paul. He cranked it a bit louder, mindful of the human he was sure was watching his every move. Just when he thought he'd located the wrench, a voice spoke up from behind him, saying that the song was 'a horrible excuse for music'. The thought that the voice could've belonged to the beaten human never crossed his processor. He automatically assumed it was one of Ratchet's human medics, a 'mechanic' if he had it correct, and straightened, preparing to see a human running to go tell Ratchet. What he found surprised him.

The med bay was empty other then the little human femme. A whimpered, frantic string of words soon reached his audios, among them her begging to not be squished. The terrified tone of her voice again reminded him of why she was there in the first place, and his optics darkened in a glare behind his visor after he turned off Sean Paul. He turned around, fully prepared to tell her that he wouldn't think of hurting her in a million vorns, although the sight that awaited him made him think twice about it. The human was quivering badly, and she refused to make any effort to look up, instead choosing to shy away. Her entire form radiated a submissive vibe, and every line of the shaking human femme read 'I'll do whatever you want, just please don't kill me slowly.' He'd seen the same behavior with tortured mechs under Megatron's control, and he reminded himself that she _had_ been tortured. The thought didn't make him feel any better, and he stepped towards her to assure her she'd be all right. He watched as she struggled to keep her shaking at bay long enough to try and get away, never once meeting his optics. He set a servo down behind her on the cot, trying to avoid her falling off the edge, and quickly repeated the action as she sidestepped along the cot, changing direction quickly. She was obviously in pain, and finding that she shied away from his servos led him to a plan.

He could try and corral her in the center of the cot using them, in the hopes that she'd stop running on her injured ankle. His plan figured out, he began easing them around her, trying not to startle her into jumping to the floor. It worked exactly as he had wanted, she was hurrying to where he wanted her to stay. Once, she panicked and tried to shoot for the gap between his claws, which he smoothly closed off and continued encircling her. Seeing that she'd most likely make a run for it once he removed his servos, he kept them where they were, watching as she only seemed to grow more fearful, even to the point of hiding her injured limb underneath her non-substantial frame, as though to protect it.

In an effort to reassure her, he extended a thumb, trying to pet her as Bumblebee had done. It backfired horribly, the human reeling away from it as though it were poisonous, falling all over herself in an effort to get away. She still hadn't held eye-to-optic contact for any length of time, instead choosing to look off to the sides or at the doors as though to will herself into making her escape. He figured that perhaps she'd get used to the close proximity, and shifted the digit, going to run it along her back. Furthering the outwards appearance of a tortured mech, she flinched away from it, even when it stopped, her eyes darting around wildly, settling on everything except him.

Foxy was sure that every moment that passed would be her last, and hadn't even noticed that the hands shifted around her as he lowered to look at her more closely. "Why d'ya say that?" She flinched again, her eyes shut against the dizzying trails they were trying to carve in the walls around her. Abruptly, the hands began moving towards her again, the bottoms curling towards her. She absolutely froze up, unable to move even if she tried. She did nothing but shake as the hands cupped her and lifted her off the cot, bringing her level with the visor. This was not okay, this was _not_ Bumblebee, she was in no way safe. She was as helpless as a fainting goat, completely unable to move other then her shaking. "What kinda tunes you listen to?" She registered that he was talking, although to whom she was unsure. There was a pause, then a gentle tapping on the top of her head that made her flinch. "Whatchu listen to, homes?" That made her glance up, uncertain about why he was asking a seemingly random question. "C'mon, ya gotta back that claim up. First human I ever met that don't like Sean." His tone was jestful, as though they were having a lighthearted conversation, and she glanced up at him again, only to blink.

The intimidating visor was gone, revealing an intriguing shade of blue. Despite her uneasiness, the sight had knocked a bit more sense into her, and she was able to reply with 'Lots of stuff.' "You ain't gonna make this easy." With that, he began playing a song she knew well, and liked. Lou Bega's 'Mambo Mambo'. She blinked in surprise, and slowly allowed herself to peer up at him warily from around her hair. His optics only stared calmly back, head tilted slightly as though gauging her reaction. She was the first to break eye contact, her gaze sweeping from side to side, taking in the location of his thumbs and claws. The familiar song began to ease her down from her fear-induced panic attack, and she was left slightly curious, although still tremendously wary.

There was something moving at her spine, and she stiffened instantly, straightening up and away from whatever it was. "It's all good, nothin' ta worry 'bout." The movement was back although this time she remained where she was, trying to figure out what it was. It was rapidly pattering against her spine, the sensation barely there. As she kept her focus on the goings-on behind her, she realized that the pattering was following the beat of the song. An image of Jazz tapping the digits on an overly-large table crossed her mind, and a small smile invaded her wary expression. Feeling especially bold in the aftereffects of the image, she looked up to find him watching her still.

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, although when she did it was something she honestly wanted to know. "What kind of music do _you_ listen to?" That earned her a laugh and the robot sitting down in a chair at the desk. She glanced back to see that he'd even kicked his feet up on the tabletop, and returned her attention to him as he began listing the genres he enjoyed. Finding that he was sociable and had taken a liking to her, she listed hers softly, not realizing when Bumblebee came in to take her from Jazz.

Even though she didn't feel it necessary any longer to try and disappear every time they looked at her, she still only held complete trust in Bumblebee. In fact, the two were seen together more often then they were apart, with Bee often taking Foxy out riding around the island, showing her the different hangars and human-oriented areas. Jazz was found with the two of them as well, even entering the med bay for a chat with her about music from time to time. She discovered that he would play anything, even if it was something he didn't particularly like, if only to appease those around him. She found that he was like Bee, although different.

Where Bumblebee was more ready-for-fun with her, Jazz was more laid-back, oftentimes holding her while he reclined against one of the cots designed for his kind. She learned that his favorite genres were rap, newer pop, or anything with a good beat, something that she shared an interest in. The two were found more then once by Ratchet, jamming out to something in the medbay. When the medic kicked Jazz out of the medbay, Foxy was always hidden in the clawed digits belonging to the silver mech, and would escape the medbay without Ratchet attempting to get her back. He'd tried only once, and she'd climbed up Jazz's right arm so fast even Jazz had no idea how to respond.

She'd hidden herself behind the silver helmet, watching Ratchet warily as Jazz tried coaxing her to at least sit on his shoulder. She wouldn't move, feeling safer with both in her field of vision, and perched on a mech she'd had numerous positive interactions with. She was trying not to look down, although it was extremely difficult, and the second she did she froze up, unable to look away from the floor that seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

Ratchet caught sight of her and risked sending a comlink to Jazz to tell him she'd stopped moving and would more then likely fall if he didn't catch her at that moment. Jazz's left servo wound around, and not a moment too soon. Her grip slipped, and there was nothing but a quiet gasp from her. She dropped a few feet into his servo, both mechs sighing in relief as Jazz brought her back around to find her already curling herself into a protective ball. "Stop that. You'll injure your ribs further." When she didn't listen, Jazz lightly tapped her with a claw, prompting the human armadillo to unroll. She was left watching the both of them warily, Ratchet slightly moreso.

There was absolute silence between the three for a minute, then she began trying to make her way to her hiding spot again. Jazz scooped her up in his left servo and cupped her with the other, sniggering as her red-and-yellow hair popped up from between his thumbs. "She's like a petro-rabbit, only… tamer." Jazz laughed his agreement, then began running a claw over her hair gently, forgetting for the moment that she didn't like fingers being hovered over her. The initial flinch and cower had Ratchet glowering at Jazz, who stopped quickly, looking sheepish. Her head returned again, watching the both of them carefully before settling against Jazz's chest plate, as she did so many times to Bumblebee. Again, a claw ran gingerly down her hair without Jazz realizing, and Ratchet blinked at a quiet, almost inaudible sigh from the human. Jazz had heard the sound as well, and smirked at the medic before leaving the medbay, the human still clutched in the palm of his servo.

**Awww, I love that last scene. ^^ Foxy is officially under Autobot jurisdiction! And I just used a big word! :D I learned that from Law and Order. XD I don't own Transformers, although I do have a Bumblebee figure...^^ It's so cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as her ankle and ribs had fully healed nearly three weeks later, she walked out the doors of Ratchet's tent, only to find Bee waiting for her, a hand already lowered. She gave him a smile, and he picked her up. She was giggling when he raised her to his face and nuzzled her, all the while making that humming, buzzing, chirping noise. The hand she was grasped in moved to his shoulder, and she looked at him curiously, unsure what he wanted. She soon figured it out, and scrambled onto his shoulder, then sat down. Bee nearly hopped to his feet, causing Foxy to grip onto whatever she could in alarm. She quickly recovered, and Bumblebee nearly ran across the hangar, Foxy laughing at his excitement. "_She's _**mobile again, **Jazz!" "Sweet! Whatchu wanna do, Bee?" "We could see which one of you can go the fastest around the island?" Foxy spoke up softly, shrinking down slightly, and one of Bee's fingers wagged scoldingly.

She had taken to lowering her entire posture out of submissive habit whenever one of the others reached over to Bee for her, or even spoke to her. She was talking freely to the rest of them though, even if her voice was still timid-sounding. Bee had been trying to teach her that none of them were going to harm her, with slight success. "Sounds crack-a-lackin', Little Bee." Jazz replied happily. He had named her 'Little Bee', since her and Bumblebee were inseparable. That and he'd caught her humming to 'Sweet Little Bumblebee' one morning in the med bay. Her bangs fell down over her eyes, but there was no hiding the smile that flew across her lips. She was grasped in one of Bee's hands and he reformed into a Camaro, Jazz turning into a Pontiac Solstice. The two cars sped out of the hangar, and began flying around the island, Foxy laughing delightedly from Bee's interior.

They continued this for nearly two hours, until Optimus ordered the three inside. "What's wrong, Optimus? Were we doing something wrong?" Foxy asked softly, sorrow and slight fear in her eyes. "You have done nothing wrong, but there had been Decepticon sightings recently, and you are not as safe out there as you are in here." "Oh. Where were they? Who were they?" "Barricade was sighted in Tucson, Arizona of your planet." "You-You mean-" He nodded, and Foxy shrank down in Bee's passenger seat, curling up and beginning to shake. "They're goners." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She heard Bee transforming around her, and she soon found herself in his grasp. "Ey, I'm sure they'll be fine, Little Bee. He could just be makin' sure that you aren't there." "But he knows I'm not, he was one of the two Megatron used to capture me!" She shrilled, and Bee pulled her to his chest plate, attempting to comfort her. "I mean after that. He coulda gone back to that hideout we raided, and he wouldn't have seen ya in that cage, so maybe he got worried that ya found a way out." "And what happens when he doesn't find me there? He could start banging them around in order to get them to tell him where I am! Lightning's a wuss, he'd never live with that, or Sheriff, or Doc, or-_Ohh, Mater…_" She had begun whimpering again, her voice rising in pitch until she was squeaking. Bee was trying to comfort her, a finger running down her hair gently, her face pressed into his chest plates. "I can't guarantee that he will not attempt to do that, but sadly there is nothing we can do until we can get a working portal up in the hangar." Optimus replied gently, but this didn't seem to make Foxy feel any better. "Ey, wanna go annoy Wheelie? You know how much he hates bein' called a toy, Little Bee." Jazz tried to help, but Bumblebee just stalked off, Foxy still protectively in his grasp.

"Wh-What if they're gone by the time I get there? What if I never get there?" She whimpered, and didn't seem to notice the finger that was gently brushing her tears away. Bumblebee had sat down in the far corner of the hangar, where he was now attempting to comfort Foxy. "It's _hard being away_ **from your family**. _You're feeling_ the same **way I did**." "Where's your family?" She whimpered, wiping a tear from her eyes to clear her vision, looking up at Bee. "_They _**have all been** killed or reformed _by Megatron_." He replied, and Foxy's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry." Her voice was hushed through her tears, and he shook his head. She had no reason to be sorry, it wasn't in any way her fault. Bee brushed a finger along her hair comfortingly, and she gently grasped the finger, wrapping her arms around it, glad for the comfort. The finger she was holding lifted, and soon she was in Bee's gently-closed fist again, being nuzzled after being lifted up to his head. She leaned into it, finding it comforting.

The two remained there for a long time, completely unaware that they were being watched in amusement by Ironhide. Eventually, Foxy had managed to perk up a little, enough for Bee to place her on his shoulder. She blinked in surprise when she spotted Ironhide, leaning up against one of the special forces' planes, watching her and Bee. She was given a significant look by the weapons specialist, but nothing more before he left the two.

Bee and Foxy shared a glance, then he headed to find Wheelie, as Jazz had originally suggested. The two found the little 'bot puttering around, muttering to himself about 'Warrior Goddesses', and 'why were all the girls that Sam knew good-looking'. Bee set Foxy down, and she blinked in surprise as the 'bot clung to her foot and began humping her leg. Instantly her jaw dropped, and a blush flew across her face, her hands moving up to try and cover it, her eyes full of a laughter that couldn't make it into the air. Mistaking her immense amusement for horror, Bumblebee yanked Wheelie off her foot and went to toss him through the air. "Bee, he's all right, he's all right!" Foxy exclaimed, and Bee looked at her in confusion before setting the little robot down. He didn't hang around, and Foxy soon saw why. Her shoe and ankle were covered in a black liquid. Again her jaw dropped, but this time she was grinning, her blushing completely noticeable. She began laughing, and her laughter echoed throughout the hangar. The other Autobots peered at her curiously, unsure why her laughter was ringing out loud, when her voice was so quiet, and soft. "Wheelie-He-He-" She tried gasping out, laughing too hard to form a complete sentence.

She sat down on the ground, and Bumblebee copied her, unsure of why she was enjoying this. Normally, humans (Sam) didn't enjoy Wheelie attempting to mate. "**You find humor** _in Wheelie trying _to mate?" "He's doin' what now?!" Jazz exclaimed, preparing to go find the little bot and grind him to a pulp. "Why do you find this amusing? Sam does not." "That's because Sam's a guy. Girls aren't that 'forceful' when attempting to mate." She managed to gasp out, still giggling. She took her shoe off, and tried to squeeze off the giggles, her tongue flopping out and nearly hanging to the floor. "Ratchet-" "I'm all right, it happens when I laugh too hard." She replied, her tongue still hanging around a grin. "Now, how to get this… stuff off." She headed for the human-sized shower that the rest of the human militia used, intent on washing off her shoe and her jeans.

When she had gotten it off the best she could, she went in search of Wheelie, wanting to play a game. "Wheelie? Wheelie, where are you?" She heard a familiar exclamation, and shortly there was the little robot, peering at her from around the front wheel of a plane. "Warrior Goddess?" "Wheelie, you know that's not my name." She replied, giving him a slightly-scolding smile. "C'mon, it sounds better then your real one." "Whatever. Feel like doing anything?" "Like what? I ain't no babysitter, kid." "I thought I was 'Warrior Goddess'?" She gave him a snide grin, and watched as he shook his head. "Whattya want to do with a bot like me, anyways? It's not like there's anything exciting around here to do!" "Ohh, I can think of a few ideas…" She replied, grinning. "You've got somethin'? Then lemme hear it!" With that, he jumped into her grasp, making her laugh. "Ohh, you're going to love this…" And so she began explaining her plan to him, which consisted of him using his remote-control toy truck form to terrorize Jazz, Bumblebee, Skidz and Mudflap. "Know where you're gonna lead them?" "I got it, I got it. Nearly run over their feet, then bring 'em over here for a game of 'basketball'. I know, I know." "Well then go get 'em!" Foxy replied with a quiet laugh. She watched as the little robot-turned-truck sped away, the sounds of his remote control engine like the wings of a wasp, whining shrilly.

There was a loud roar of pain, then an angry shout. "Slag it all! Wheelie! Get back here, you arrogant toy!" There was the sound of at least one Autobot running her way, and she giggled, hiding behind a plane. Wheelie zipped around the wheel of the plane, then launched himself into her arms. She came out from behind the plane, laughing at how angry Skidz, and Mudflap looked. Bee just looked as though he had been enjoying the game of chase, and Foxy grinned. "Let 'im down! I'll squash him!" "Jazz, relax. It was all part of the plan." "Plan? Whatchu goin' on about, homie?" "The plan to get you guys to play a game." She replied, and was picked up by Bumblebee. "What sort _of game_**, Foxy?**" "Basketball!" "What's that?" "It's really simple. All you've gotta do is get a ball-" She produced an old tire. "And try to get it in a basket. Since there's four of you, you're going to be split into teams of two. Got it?" "_What about_ you?" "Me and Wheelie are gonna be referees. That way, none of you get into any fights." As she said this, she looked directly at Skidz and Mudflap. "Ey, he starts it!" "I do not! You know you do!" "You blame it on me!" "Slagger!" "Why I oughta-" "_**Oi**_!" Her shout ran directly through the two Autobots, and they paused, looking at her in amazement. "You can _yell_, Little Bee!" Jazz replied, holding up a claw. She connected it with a hand, then looked down at the two. "You guys fight all the time, even when you're fighting about fighting!" She replied, a laugh making its way out of her mouth. "Just... cool it for the game, all right? Please?" "Sho' 'nough." "Thank you."

"Rules are laid down, I'll start the ball." The four got into teams of Jazz and Bee going against Skidz and Mudflap, Foxy scrambling onto a platform that was higher then the three. Wheelie was perched on her shoulder in his robot form, looking like he was having the time of his life. "Now, there's going to be one basket, since this is only half-court. We don't need to be disturbing anyone. The basket is located right over there." She pointed towards a ring drawn on the floor with non-permanent paint. "So get this 'ball' over there into the ring, and you score a point for your team. We're playing to fifteen." With that, she dropped the tire off the platform, thankful that Optimus had been sent on a solo mission today. She was sure that he wouldn't be pleased, seeing the four nearly running each other over to get a simple tire.

It wasn't long before Bumblebee scored the first point, and Foxy cheered. "That's one for J-B!" She exclaimed, grinning at her Autobot friend as he moonwalked across the floor. "You've gotta teach me that when the game's over!" She exclaimed, and he nodded, putting down his face shield again, like he had when the tire had dropped earlier. The others all did the same, and Foxy once more dropped the tire. Jazz snatched it, and began bouncing it, controlling it astonishingly well. It wasn't long before Skidz had swooped in, and grabbed it as he was bouncing it. He passed it to Mudflap, who sent it into the ring. "Point! S-M!" Foxy called out, grinning, watching as the two brothers high-servo'ed.

"What're they doing?" She gasped and stiffened, nearly causing Wheelie to topple off her shoulder, amid his complaints about 'Fraggin' humans and their jerkiness'. "They're playing basketball." She replied guiltily, and watched as Ratchet looked at her, studying her with an optic. "And you set it up?" She nodded, beginning to sink lower to the platform floor. Ratchet sighed, then headed back towards the medic tent. "I never saw anything, if Optimus asks." "Thanks, Ratchet." She called, giving the medic's retreating back a grateful smile before going back to the game. "Ey, Little Bee! They stole it!" "Wheelie?" "He's right, Warrior Goddess! They stole it!" "Okay, okay, cool it with the… Warrior Goddess stuff. It's cute, but I'm not a warrior, and I'm definitely not a goddess. Just call me by my name. It's already a nickname." "It is?" "So your real name ain't Foxy?" "No, it's Elizabeth. After that one queen?" "_I like _**Foxy better**." "Me too, Bee." Foxy replied, grinning. "So, steal from S-M. Who got the point, Wheelie?" "Ain't it the ones who made it into the goal?" "Right. S-M point." She heard a groan from Bumblebee, and her happy expression softened. "Sorry, Bee, but I'm impartial. Like a judge." She got a nudge from his finger, then his face shield went down, and she dropped the tire again. She watched as they battled for it right underneath the platform, and more then once had to swing her legs up out of the way to avoid them getting hacked off at the kneecaps.

Foxy called out the end of the game roughly an hour later, and went to go clean the paint away. She had switched the teams around, since Skidz and Mudflap were constantly trying to tackle each other for the ball. From the halfway point, it had been Skidz and Jazz, with Bee and Mudflap. She watched as the twins played infinitely better, grinning at her accomplishment. At the moment though, she finished cleaning the paint away, then was called for by Bee. To her amazement, he began moonwalking again. She began trying it, and yelped as one of her feet slipped, sending her into a split. She grasped at anything she could use to pull herself up, but couldn't get anything. She was now in a precarious situation, and if she didn't do something, she'd end up splattering on the floor, crushed by a giant set of feet.

After some deliberation she let herself flop to the side, gaining just enough momentum to get her foot clear. Bee, who had been moonwalking, hadn't even noticed her little plight. She took her shoes off, revealing fuzzy socks with hippie-related things on them. Bee lowered to the ground, curious. Foxy smiled, and lifted a foot as high as she could. "My socks." Bumblebee lifted a finger, and gently ran it along the bottom of Foxy's foot, making her laugh. "C'mon, don't, that tickles." Bee's head tilted, and he did it again. "Bee, no!" She wailed, giggling and trying to pull her foot away. He continued doing it, until she began shrieking with laughter and scooting on the floor away from him, sitting down. "Bee, Bee, c'mon, stop, I'm begging you…" She couldn't say more, instead burst out laughing and trying to squirm away as he kept doing it. "Bee! You're hurtin' Little Bee!" In an instant, Bee had been wrenched away by Jazz, and Foxy stood up in an instant. "Jazz, he's not hurting me! I'm fine, see?" "Little Bee, you were beggin' him to stop!" "Yeah, because it tickles! I hate when people start tickling my feet, it feels weird." Jazz's head tilted, and he too lowered closer to Foxy. "Like this?" He ran a finger along the bottom of her foot, and she squealed, scrambling away in a hurry. "Ohmygod, JAZZ!" She wailed, grinning. She stiffened as she was picked up by the back of her shirt, and discovered that it was Bee. He sat her down in his one-armed grasp, and used the other to gently run up and down the length of her foot. "_BEE!_" She squealed, trying to scoot backwards, hiding her feet as best she could, giggling helplessly. It didn't work, and the two continued tickling her feet, making her laugh until tears began pouring from her eyes and she got the hiccups.

When she got the hiccups, they set her down in a hurry, wailing for Ratchet, afraid that they had broken her. The medic came flying out of the tent, and slid to a stop in front of them, only to find a disturbing scene. Foxy was lying flat on her back, laughing, hiccuping, tears pouring down her face, while Bee and Jazz tried to inch away from her, unsure of what they had done. Ratchet scanned her, and drew back in surprise. "She's perfectly normal, other then that." He gestured to her, and the two watched as she hiccuped again. She raised herself up into a sitting position, then began scrubbing the tears away, panting and hiccuping. "I'm-HIC- all right, Ratchet. There's nothing to-HIC worry about." "You do _not act_ **like Sam** _at all, Fox_**y**." "I know, I'm-HIC strange. It's like I'm from a completely-HIC different planet or HIC-something." She replied, her hiccups varying in pitch as their speed increased. After about fifteen minutes of non-stop hiccups, Bee's right hand changed into a very large cannon, and he aimed it directly at Foxy. She gasped, letting one strangled hiccup out, then a cough, her eyes wide with shock.

She was absolutely silent, her hiccups completely scared away as she looked from Bee to Jazz to Ratchet. A grin slowly began to creep across her face, and she tried stopping it, not having much luck. "Thanks, Bee." She managed to get out. He nodded, and the cannon changed back into a hand. She stood up, the grin fading away, then looked down at her feet. "Hmm… Probably would be easier if there was music…" Just like that, she jumped in surprise as a loud burst of sound came from Bumblebee. '_As he came into the window, it was the sound of, a crescendo. He came into her apartment, left the bloodstains, on the carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she, was unable. So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom. Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay Annie? Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay Annie? Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay Annie? Annie are you okay, will you tell us, that you're okay? He left the signs on the window, that he struck you, a crescendo, Annie! He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains, on the carpet! Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom! Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay? You've been hit by, you've been hit by, a Smooth Criminal!_' She giggled as her and Bee began dancing, moonwalking side by side. "_Ow!_" Foxy spun in a half circle at that point, Bee quick to follow her. '_So they came into the outway, it was Sunday, what a black day. Mouth-to-mouth recessitation, sounding heartbeats, intimidations. Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay Annie? Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay Annie? Annie are you okay? Will you tell us, that you're okay? There's a sign at the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains, on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom. Annie are you okay? So Annie, are you okay? Are you okay Annie? You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal!_' Bumblebee was quick to pick up her dance steps, and was soon dancing as though he knew exactly what she was going to do next. "_OW!_" Her head snapped up a little, making her bangs flop in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away, and grinned back at Bee.

They seemed to have forgotten about Jazz, Skidz, Mudflap, Ratchet and Wheelie for the moment as the two continued their dance in their own little world. Foxy went into a single spin, then began the famous gravity-defying lean on her toes, trying to keep her balance. She jumped when she was about to topple over, and landed firmly on the bottoms of her feet, going straight into a moonwalk. She didn't see Bee doing the robot behind her, although if she had she would've lost her composure and cracked up. '_OWWW!_' Her head flew up again, and her bangs flopped in front of her eyes once more, although they couldn't hide the grin on her lips. '_Annie are you okay, will you tell us, that you're okay? There's a sign at the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains, on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom. Annie are you okay, will you tell us, that you're okay? There's a sign at the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains, on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom Annie._' "_OWW!_" Foxy spun around once more, and headed into another moonwalk, Bee copying her. "_OWW!_" At this point, she began the robot, Bee right behind her, virtually no hesitation from him at all. As the song faded out, she struck a triumphant pose, head down, her hand raised as though holding an invisible fedora to her head.

She held it for a few moments, then looked up at Bee with a grin. "That was great, Bee!" He lowered a finger her way, chirping and humming happily, and the two did a high finger-five. "Humans are quite good at this." Ratchet replied, and Foxy smiled, tossing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks, Ratchet. Normally I'm horrible at dancing, but if I hear the right song, I can't stop the moves." She looked towards the ramp as she heard it opening, and heard Optimus' truck engine over it. "Optimus is back." She replied, and Bee nodded, picking her up and setting her on a shoulder. Normally, she stayed out of Optimus' way, knowing that he couldn't be bothered with trivial things like playing games and having conversations about nothing in particular, like Bee or Jazz. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that she knew he was busy, and didn't want to interrupt him when he was doing something important, which was most of the time.

However, it was a shock to her when he approached her and Bee. Bee seemed to sense that something serious was going to be said, because he set Foxy back down, on the ground. "Your friends are safe, although there's no guarantee that things will stay that way. The green one said that you would want this, and that the infants are all right." "Optimus, thank you. This means… an incredible amount to me…" He had passed her bag to her, and her eyes shone with grateful tears, happy to hear that the others were all right. "How'd you get there? I thought there wasn't a working portal?" "I was able to use the one at the Decepticons' old hideout, although I would not advise using it to send you back. It is extremely unstable, and very unsafe. That is why I went alone." "I… I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear that they're all okay. Thank you." She gave him a shaky smile, clutching her bag tightly in her arms. "Please tell me that they didn't think you were like Megatron." He nodded, and she sighed, putting a hand over her eyes, beginning to mutter dark phrases, mixing in a few grumbles of 'Fragging 'Cons' and 'Slagging Megatron'. "He is so dead." She growled, and Bee shook a finger at her scoldingly. "How long did it take before they finally accepted you as an Autobot?" "Roughly the entire time I was present." "This is all Megatron's fault. Oh well. At least I was able to get Starscream." "You? You took down Starscream?" Foxy nodded. "My tail has missiles in it, remember. I just shot him blindly, because I wanted him to let me out." "Do you have any other weapons?" She nodded, and gave a little shake of her shoulders. Bee and Optimus watched in surprise as her gatling guns popped out of her sides. "Does Ratchet know about these? It looks quite painful." "It used to be, but it isn't anymore, and I'm not sure if he does. I can also do this." With that, she set her hologram program to her Porsche form. It was safe to say, both Autobots jumped back in alarm. "Ratchet sure doesn't know about this." She replied, grinning.

"Oh, there's two more yet." She switched it to her yellow-and-red fox, barked once, then swapped it to the last one, the red-and-white fox before finally shutting the hologram program down. The two Autobots were stunned. "Pretty cool, huh?" Bee nodded. "_How do_ **you do** this? _You're_ **only human.**" "I can honestly say, I don't know. See, I used to be a spy in the world Optimus just went to, and they tried to outfit me with weapons while I was awake. Didn't work, so they knocked me out and did it, so it's a secret even to me." "But none of this showed up on Ratchet's scans, where do you keep the car form when not in use?" "It's just a hologram. It just looks as though I'm a car, when I'm actually like this." She got down on her hands and feet. "The same thing with those fox types, too. It just changes a few things around so I'm more comfortable, and not running around like this all the time." She demonstrated, and Bee laughed. "And these do not harm you?" "Nope. Not that I can tell." "**I would very much** _like to see _the fox again." "You wanna see the fox? I'll show you the fox, Bee." She grinned, and turned her hologram to the red and yellow fox. She barked, hopping around excitedly. "This is _quite pleasing_." Foxy's tail wagged, as did the rest of her body. She took off, Bee following her, not wanting her to get stepped on.

"Yo! Who let a dog in?!" Foxy slid to a stop in front of Wheelie, panting, her tail wagging. "What're you lookin' at, Slobber_puss_?" He growled, and she barked, going into a play bow. "Ey, wait a minute, she looks like that new warrior goddess chick." He looked at her more closely, and she sat, tilting her head and pricking her ears. "Pretty fancy, Bee. Now she's a mutt." Bee scooped Foxy up again, her front paws draped over the armor on his arm, looking like a stuffed toy, and she shut her hologram off, her arms draped the same way her front paws had been in her fox hologram. "Pretty cool, right?" She gave Bee a grin, and he petted her hair with a finger. "Hold the phone a second here. She can _change_ into a mutt?!" "Fox, actually." She piped up, peering down at him from Bee's grasp. "Now the humans are turning into Autobots! It's a madhouse, I tell ya!" With that, Wheelie stalked off, muttering about 'humans going insane', and 'the entire Earth going into chaos'. Foxy laughed, as did Bee. He set her down on the ground, and she went to go get her bag. She opened it, and grinned.

Abruptly, a large hand came out of nowhere, and reached into her bag, gingerly lifting out her horse by a leg. "What _is _**this?**" "It's a stuffed horse, Bee." Foxy smiled, watching as he gently set it in a hand, then began petting it gently with a finger. "_But it _**doesn't move**." "It's not a _real_ horse, it's a toy, in a way." "_What does_ one **do with this?**" "Well, you can snuggle with it, and pet it. It provides comfort. It's also good for using in place of a real horse." "To **ride**?" "No, not to ride." Foxy gave him a smile. "But it's something to love when feeling sad." "**This is **_interesting_." "I'm glad you think so." Foxy replied with a laugh. Bee lifted her up, and presented the horse to her. "**Would **you _demonstrate_?" "Of course." She took the horse, and wrapped her arms around it, burying her face into its neck and taking a deep sniff. It smelled like home, and she sighed happily before taking another. "It smells like home." She replied with a soft, happy sigh, resting her head on the horse's, holding it so the front legs flopped over her crossed arms, as Bee had been holding her earlier. "I've missed him a lot." "You have _feelings for_ **this toy**? To **mate**?" Foxy giggled. "No, Bee. Not to mate. There are lots of memories with him, and I missed those, I guess. He was my first, and favorite friend when I was young." "**Humans consider **_toys as _friends?" "When we're young." Foxy replied, nodding. "**When you were **_an infant?_" Foxy's head tilted, thinking. "Pretty much. Him and I used to do everything together when I was young. That wasn't much, because all I did was crawl." She giggled at the thought, brushing two fingers down the white blaze on the horse's face absentmindedly, the fur softest there as opposed to around its middle, where the little animal was the most worn from her holding it as a child.

She grew quiet, sitting in Bee's grasp, deep in thought, still running her fingers up and down the horse's snout absentmindedly. Bee watched her, head tilted, confused. "_You're _**quiet. Is something **_wrong?_" "Nothing's wrong, Bee. Just thinking." She replied softly, staring into space. Bee hesitated, then sat down on the floor, watching her intently. She hadn't gone this quiet since she got here, although she didn't seem afraid. About ten minutes later, Foxy shook her head, blinked, then looked down at the toy. "That's enough reminiscing for one day." She remarked softly, then jumped out of Bee's grasp and walked over to her bag. She put her horse into it, and slung it over a shoulder, looking up at her large robotic friend with a smile. He lifted her up again, and nuzzled her, making her laugh. "What do you wanna do now, Bee?" She asked, and he shrugged, at the same time making an 'I dunno' noise. "Hmm… I've got a feeling that Optimus wouldn't like it too much if we played another round of basketball… And we can't go outside…"

"Ey, Bee. Optimus says it's time for weapons practice." Foxy sighed, already familiar with the protocol for weapons practice. All the bots needed to participate, and it took three hours, sometimes even longer. Bee set her down, and stroked her hair comfortingly before getting up and following after Jazz. Foxy went to the platform again, carrying her bag. She climbed up the stairs, then sat down on the platform, the other human workers that were there giving her a glance before returning their attention to their work stations. They were already familiar with Foxy, and her reasons for being there. She sighed, and leaned into the slight breeze coming from the open door. She could see the bots practicing in the building across from the one she was in currently, the door open enough to allow flashes of them as they ducked, dodged, and fired at holographic opponents.

It was spring here, and she was glad they were on an island with no flowers or trees. If there were, she wouldn't be able to stop sneezing, her allergies were that bad. She sighed quietly, then stood up and headed down the steps of the platform, wanting to get closer to the breeze. It carried a faint smell of the ocean, and she loved it. She'd lie at Bee's side often, and breathe in the smell. It reminded her of the vacations her human family went on when she was younger, memories of playing in the sand and waves during the day, then heading back to the campground and sitting around a fire at night until she fell asleep.

It was comforting to her, so it was no surprise that she found herself sitting on the right-hand side of the doorway, gazing out at the sky. Sunset was approaching, and still the Autobots hadn't finished training, although Foxy didn't mind. She had managed to find some way to occupy herself that wasn't 'destructive', and was perfectly content continuing it. The only time she rose from the floor was to go get a piece of fruit from the food area, coming back with an apple and crunching into it after sitting down. She sat on the darkening floor, not caring that it was growing colder and colder as the sky began turning all sorts of colorful hues. Purple, pink, red, orange, and every color in between, out over the ocean. The outside lights flickered on as night fell and the Autobots emerged from the building.

One by one, they entered the hangar, and were surprised to find Foxy sitting on the floor by the door. Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus passed by her, giving her concerned looks but deciding that she appeared all right. Bumblebee and Jazz stopped, looking down at her, then out the open door. "Whatchu lookin' at, Little Bee?" "Nothing, really. Just the sky." She replied softly, crunching down on her apple afterwards. The two looked surprised at the loud crunch, and she glanced from one to the other. "What's wrong?" "Never knew ya could bite like that, Little Bee." "You haven't seen me in the other universe. Over there it was much stronger. The strange thing is though… I went to try and take one of Megatron's fingers off, and it didn't work. Normally, if I'm there, I can bite into anything. I just… couldn't." She replied, looking up at them worriedly. "Maybe 'cause Megatron's not from there?" "Could be." She replied, returning to eating her apple and gazing outside. The two shared a glance, then Jazz left after shrugging. Bumblebee sat down at her side, at least until they had to close the doors for the night.

After the doors had been shut, he picked her up and the two headed towards the designated 'recharging' area. Bee set her down, and reformed into a Camaro, allowing her to climb into the passenger's side seat afterwards. That was where she usually slept, and with her seatbelt on, just in case anything went wrong. "'Night, Bee." She mumbled around a yawn, already curling up and getting comfortable. She was out before Bumblebee had finished saying goodnight. He fell into recharge, as did Jazz, Skidz, Mudflap, and Wheelie, who had decided to come sleep with Foxy. The little 'bot curled up on her lap, snuggling into her stomach gently, not wanting to wake her up. No matter what he said, Wheelie found Foxy extremely entertaining, and was never far away from her.

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but eh. It's not my favorite one. That would have to go to Chapter three, with Foxy flipping out on Jazz. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy was startled awake by Bumblebee's shout. "_Wake up_, **Foxy!**" "WhatI'mawake!" She shrieked in surprise, also startling Wheelie. She looked around frantically, taking notice that Bee was speeding along a highway with Ironhide in front of him. "**They've found** _us, Captain!_" "Megatron? How?!" '_We are still not entirely sure. They may have been alerted when I stepped out of the portal._' There was Optimus' voice across the radio, and she sank down in the seat. "We're gonna be fine. Right Bee?" Foxy jumped at Sam's voice. When had he ever gotten in? "_Of course_ **we will!**" "Where are we going now?" Her voice came out small, her eyes darting from Bee's radio to Sam. Neither answered, although Sam sighed. "Oh." She sank down in her seat again, then reached for her bag. She pulled out a tie-dyed blanket, only to find something lying on the floor beside her feet. She reached down, and realized that it was her tail, ears, and collar. She attached the collar around her neck, then sighed happily, having missed the feeling of it. She unfolded the blanket slightly, then draped it across her and Wheelie, who had gone back into recharge in a slightly awkward position. His head was directly below her chin, and she figured that he had done it on purpose. "You're just gonna let him lie there like that? Just completely sprawled across your chest?" Sam asked her, glancing over to see the little robot. "Is it bad if I say yes?" She replied softly, drawing back against the seat. He sighed, and shook his head. Foxy began petting Wheelie's head gently, needing the kind of comfort that came from doing so. The little robot never even stirred, and the quiet was enough to lull her back to sleep. She buried half of her face underneath the blanket, only her eyes showing that she was asleep. She wrapped her arms around Wheelie as she slept, him making an adequate substitute for her horse.

She was out for the entire remainder of the drive, at least until Sam swatted her thigh gently with the back of a hand. "Hey, wake up." Instantly she was up, going as stiff as a board. She didn't allow anyone other then Bumblebee and Wheelie to come into contact with her, although it seemed like Sam didn't care. "C'mon, let's go, let's go, let's go!" "Go where?" "On the ship." "Ship? Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no…" She whimpered, beginning to shake. "What's the problem? C'mon, we've gotta go, now!" Without waiting for an answer, Sam jumped out of Bee, and Foxy unbuckled her seat belt with shaking fingers. She stuffed her ears, tail and blanket into her bag, and was just about to wake Wheelie when Bee transformed. She grabbed the little robot as Bumblebee set her on the ground, and that was enough to wake Wheelie up. "Ey, what gives?" "We're going on a ship…" She whimpered. There was a finger stroking her hair, then she was scooped up by Bumblebee. He boarded the ship with her still in his grasp, no matter how panicky she got. She was visibly shaking as the ship took off, and huddled into a ball around Wheelie in Bee's grasp, seeming not to hear the little robot's complaints about letting him go, and toughening up. Bee went below deck, and her shaking increased. She had never been on any sort of boat or ship before, and was petrified. There were so many narrow hallways, and enclosed areas, and she felt like she was trapped. She had let Wheelie go before they had gone below deck, the work of Bee convincing her that they would be better off without the little robot.

Bumblebee stopped on the floor above the cargo area, in a room high enough to hold one of Optimus in his robot form, and at least half of another. He headed for the corner of the room farthest from the door, then sat down, cupping Foxy in an arm. She curled into his armor, still shaking pretty badly. It was nearly an hour before she had calmed down enough for Bee to set her down, and roughly another before she had gotten to sleep. When he left her to go get information about Megatron, and how she tied into everything, she had been able to function normally long enough to curl up in the corner he had been sitting in, then pull the blanket over herself. Bee returned to find another lump in the blanket, smaller then she was. Closer examination proved it to be the exact same Autobot that was nearly screaming for her to let him go when they had first boarded the ship. Wheelie had gone into recharge again after nudging underneath Foxy's arm, which was draped over him. Bee soon fell into recharge as well, intent on keeping Foxy especially close, since Megatron knew that they had her. When Foxy awoke, she found herself draped in the blanket, with a hand overtop of her. She discovered that it was Bumblebee, and pulled the blanket up, only to get it snagged on Wheelie. She discovered the little bot, recharging soundly at her feet, and smiled sleepily, returning to her earlier position so as not to wake either bot. She placed her bag underneath her head, and was soon fast asleep again, not even noticing that she was on a ship.

She slept for most of the day, as she normally did when traveling, and only woke up once, to find herself safely in Bumblebee's grasp. She looked around, her eyes half-lidded, her hair scruffed up and knotted on the side that had been against Bee's armor. Finding nothing that needed her attention for waking her up, she allowed herself to sink back into a comfortable position, her head resting against Bumblebee again. She uttered a soft sigh, mumbled something about waking her up when they reached wherever they were heading for, then drifted back to sleep again. When she awoke next, she was laying in Bee's backseat with the blanket over top of her, and there was another girl sitting in the passenger seat. "Where are we?" She asked quietly, and that grabbed the attention of the girl. "We're in Britain, or something." "That's where Finn is. He'll be able to get me home!" Foxy exclaimed, sitting up rapidly. "Ey, watch it!" "He's still here?" The girl turned to Sam, who nodded. "Yeah. Him and Bee bonded with her." For some reason, Sam didn't sound pleased, but Foxy didn't bother with figuring out why at the moment. She looked around, and found Wheelie on the floor, and just scrambling onto Bee's backseat. "Sorry." "If ya don't mind…" He snapped, and she shook her head. "Of course not." He climbed back to Foxy's upper half, which was quickly becoming his favorite spot, it seemed. He laid down, and was out again in minutes. "He does it to you, too?" The girl looked back at the two, and Foxy nodded. "What're you gonna do? It's not he's doing anything other then sleeping. Although what he did to my foot is a whole other story." "Let me guess, he 'violated' it?" The girl gave Sam a look, and Foxy watched as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's the truth!" "He did more then violate it. I've still got a stain on those jeans." "Oh, ugh! Okay, new subject!" Sam exclaimed, and Foxy smirked. "All right. Do you know where we're going?" Both shook their heads, and she nodded. "Thought so. At least we're not on that ship anymore." She gave a small shudder, then decided to go back to sleep. She pulled the blanket over her and Wheelie, petting his head before getting a little more comfortable and drifting off again.

She was jolted awake with a yelp as Bee called out to her again. "I'm up, I'm up! I'm awake!" She exclaimed, sitting up, her hair knotted and frizzed out. There was a laugh from Bee, and she looked down to find Wheelie gone. She sat up, got her things, and tumbled out the passenger-side door, rolling on the pavement, too tired to even look where she was going. She was scooped up with a hand, and laid flat on her stomach. This didn't strike her as odd, simply because she was too tired. She felt something tugging at her hair, trying to work the knots out of it, and dug through her bag. "You might wanna use this…" She mumbled, waving the brush in a hand, too tired to focus. The brush was taken from her grasp by giant fingers, and she dimly felt it moving through her hair. By the time the brush was returned to her, she was slowly perking up, looking around a little more. "Ohh, man. I've never gone this long without coffee before…" She moaned softly, stretching and yawning. There was the feeling of something rubbing down her back again, and this time she knew it was Bumblebee. "Hi, Bee." She smiled softly, and continued stretching, comforted by the soothing feeling of his finger running down her back. "Hey, you know if there's any Dunkin' Doughnuts or something around here? I could use a cup or two of coffee." Bumblebee shrugged, and she ran a hand down her face. "Man, I'm stupid. We're in England. There's no such thing as Dunkin' Doughnuts here…" "Well, looks like I'm back to finding a pub or something. And... that's right. No money, other then what cars use for currency. Great." She ran a hand down the back of her hair, finding it smooth and soft. "Thanks, Bee. You did a good job, and I can never get all of it." She gave him a smile, then pulled it into a ponytail. "There. Looks like I'm going to have to wake myself up today." She replied, her voice still heavy with sleep. She yawned widely, her eyes returning to their half-lidded state. "Man… I can _not_ seem to wake up." She sighed, and her gaze fell on one of Bee's fingers. "Bee, I need you to slap me." His face shield went down, and he set her on the ground. "Not with an entire hand, just a finger." He peeked out from underneath the shield, and she nodded. "It'll wake me up, for sure." He hesitated, then brought a finger close to her. In one fell swoop, he had sent her sprawling, and she jumped to her feet. "Thanks, Bee! That worked, bigtime!" Seeing that she wasn't injured, he scooped her up, nuzzling her happily. She laughed, and leaned against him. "C'mon, let's go find the others." She stuffed her blanket back into her bag, shut it securely, then slung her bag over her shoulder.

She found them in a grove of trees, and grinned at the chance to climb trees. She hadn't done much of it in a long time, and was aching for more. She was quickly up a tree and sitting comfortably at nearly optic level with Bumblebee, who was watching her, head tilted curiously. "Hi, Bee." She gave him a grin, then winced and leaned forwards on the branch, only to find the broken end of a twig stabbing her in the back. "Stupid branches…" She muttered, then set about finding a better branch to lay down on. As she climbed higher and higher, Bee began calling out to her more frequently. "Bee, I told you five seconds ago, I'm all right. I'm just trying to get a good seat or get a view." She told him gently, poking her head out the side of the tree, her hair filled with leaves and twigs. Sam and the other girl had climbed into a tree for some 'together time', as Foxy called it, so she was left to her own devices. Foxy pulled her head back into the tree, and continued climbing towards the top. With a laugh, her head poked above the upper leaves of the tree, and she was back into the open air, with an incredible view. "This view is amazing!" She looked down, only to find Bee and Jazz watching her. "Hi, guys!" "How'd ya get up there, Little Bee?" "Simple. I climbed!" She called back. Jazz shrugged, heading for the cover of the trees again, knowing that they needed to stay hidden. Bumblebee, however, transformed into a Camaro again, but didn't roll under the cover of the trees. Foxy sighed to herself, then began climbing down. "Yes, Bee, I'm coming down." She grinned as she recognized the tone of voice she had used. It was the same one used by a child whenever a parent prevents said child from doing something fun, just because it isn't exactly safe. She watched around the branches as Bumblebee rolled underneath the cover of the trees, then transformed back into a robot. She grinned, then began to silently creep her way closer to his head. When she stopped, she was in perfect position to cling to the back of his armor. She steadied herself on the branch, then pounced, looking like a flying squirrel. Unfortunately, Bee turned around at that exact same moment, having heard the branch recoiling from her jump. "_BEE!_" Foxy exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock and slight excitement. Luckily, she was able to graze the top of his helmet, and grip the curve of it with her fingers to stop herself from sliding off. "Okay… that was stupid…" She panted, clinging to Bumblebee's helmet and resting her head against the curve of it. "That was really, really, really stupid…" "_You're _**much different **_then Sam and_ Mikaela." "Who's...Who's Mikaela?" Foxy panted, still trying to get over her shock. "**The girl **_Sam wishes to _mate with." "You mean the girl… in the front seat? She was... nice. I liked her."

After a few more minutes of her trying to catch her breath, she draped herself over the curve of Bee's helmet, still quivering from the near-brush with death. "So, remind me of this if I ever think it's a good idea to jump out of a tree." She muttered, and Bee nodded slightly. She had gingerly let herself slide down his helmet, until she was now sitting on his right shoulder. "That was so definitely not smart." She mumbled, letting her head fall against Bumblebee's gently. "It's always easier to jump out of a tree then it is to jump into one." Bee lowered her to the ground gently after coaxing her into a hand. "_You're _**very high-energy**, Foxy." "Yeah, sorry. Should've warned you about that." She gave him apologetic smile, then she scrambled into the tree again, this time staying lower to the ground. "Hmm…" She could see another branch in the next tree that she could swing to, but where to go from there… She maneuvered herself into the best position, then began swinging, her feet arcing out into the space between the two trees. Once she thought she had enough momentum, she let go, and sent herself flying towards the branch. She landed on it so perfectly, so flawlessly, she was sure that she couldn't do it again. She had landed in a sitting position, her feet draping down, as though she were sitting on a chair. Bee, who thought she had meant to do it, clapped softly, making her laugh. "Thanks, Bee." She had now captured the attention of the others, and Ratchet looked up at her. "What _are_ you doing?" "Not really sure. I'm not one to sit around all that often, so I guess I'm just keeping myself entertained." He shook his head with a sigh, and she continued on her way, swinging through the trees like a monkey. "**She's **_ape-like._" Bee replied, pointing up at her. "Hey, I just thought of something." Jazz looked up to see her hanging directly above him, swinging on the branch. She let herself fall, and he plucked her out of the air, then set her down. There was no fear in her eyes as he did, and he couldn't hide a grin. "What's that, Little Bee?" "What're we doing here? Waiting for someone?" Optimus nodded. "He is a spy for the Autobots. He will give us the signal that our hangar is safe once Megatron and he leave for their own hideout." "Oh. All right. So we're just 'hanging' around until he does?" She got another nod from Optimus. "All right. Makes sense. Thanks, Optimus." With that, she was back in a tree, trying to hide from any 'intruders'.

Bee looked up at her, seeing her creeping through the tree. He asked her what she was doing, thoroughly confused. "Shhh, I'm a ninja. I'm hiding from the warriors in my imagination." She replied, and Bee nodded in understanding. "_But… you're _**Foxy. **Not a _**ninja**_." "It's called pretending, Bee." She flashed him a smile, then refocused her attention on scanning what she could see in her line of sight, looking for invisible baddies that only she could see. As though she saw something, her hand slipped to her jeans pocket, slowly forming into the shape of a handgun as she pretended to pull it from her pocket. She held it up, as though peering through the sight of it, repositioned her aim, then uttered a quiet 'Pew', her index and middle fingers lifting up, as though she had fired an invisible bullet. "_Ninjas _**don't carry **_firearms_." Foxy jumped slightly at Bee's voice, and she looked down, to find him watching her. "Okay, so I'm not a ninja. I'll be… a spy. They have firearms." "**But are you** _not already __**a spy**_?" "I am, I'm just pretending, Bee. It's a game. Like you could pretend to be… the awesome, cool, talking spy car that has lots of weapons that the spy always uses by pressing buttons and firing at the bad guys. And the spy always has a beautiful woman with him, it's kind of a given." "But I'm **already **_a talking car _that has weapons." "Yeah, it's a bit of bad imagination on my part. Hmm… Let's see… the spy always has that one friend that gives him intel on the bad guys." She replied. Bee appeared to have given up with understanding her logic, because he sighed, shook his head, and continued watching the horizon Foxy had been watching.

Abruptly, Foxy looked over at Optimus alertly, hearing him shift slightly. "It is safe. Megatron has left the island." Bee looked up at Foxy, and she jumped down into his waiting grasp with a quiet whoop. The others began transforming, and rolled out of the dense grove of trees, Sam and the girl coming running. Bee set Foxy down, and she gave him a smile before telling him that he should take Sam and Mikaela, and that she could ride with Jazz. "You only have two hands, Bee. Jazz, you won't mind, will you?" "Ey, no problemo Little Bee." "See? I'll be all right. I promise." Bee sighed, nuzzled her goodbye, then watched as she walked over to Jazz, who was already waiting for her in his Solstice form. She climbed into the passenger side, gave Bumblebee a wave, then buckled her seatbelt, sure that Jazz was going to go flying down the highway at some point. She was slightly surprised when Wheelie jumped in with her, sitting on her lap and seeming to make himself right at home. "Hi, Wheelie." She replied with a smirk, knowing why he was with her. "Ey man, if that little thing thinks he's gonna-" "Jazz, he won't. Won't you, Wheelie?" She gave the little Autobot a look. "Hey, I only did it once! What more do you want from me? A foot massage?" "Wheelie… Behave." She warned. "This is nuts! I don't need this! What? What, is it because I'm smaller then you?! Don't get me started, you, otherwise you're askin' for it!" "Wheelie, chill!" With that, Foxy pulled out her blanket and wrapped him in it tightly, so he couldn't get loose. She held it tightly, all the while listening to him complain, very loudly.

"Sorry, Jazz. I thought it would work." She replied not even two minutes later, unraveling him and tossing her blanket over him when she set him on the floor. "Ey, it's all cool. Not your fault he won't shut up." "Hey, I heard that!" Wheelie exclaimed, pulling the blanket off with a snarl. "Wheelie, hush. Go into recharge." Foxy told him, giving him a gentle nudge with her foot. She felt him lie across her feet, hearing him grumbling about 'humans thinking they were superior' and 'thinking they could tell him what to do'. She smiled to herself, and the three lapsed into quiet. Now that the excitement was over for the ride, or so she hoped, she laid back and listened to the sound of Jazz's engine, and the wind whipping in the open window. Her head lifted, and her eyes fell shut, as they had during that first ride with Bee. The wind blew her hair all over the place, and she began taking ponytail holders off her left wrist, having them lining both forearms for that exact purpose. She felt for the one she had put in earlier, fixed it, then began putting the rest of them in, down to her yellow ends. She blinked in surprise as she noticed how long her hair had gotten. Once the last one was in, she sat back, the long 'rope' of hair laying over her left shoulder. The quiet other then the wind and his engine was peaceful, so she wasn't surprised when she found herself reclining against the seat, lulled into a sort of 'meditative' state.

The quiet existed until Optimus' voice came across the connection. "_Jazz, you have her_?" "_Yeah, I've got 'er. And that little toy too._" Foxy glanced down at Wheelie to see if he'd make a comment, and smiled when she found him (thankfully) still in recharge. She reached down to bring him to her lap, and settled him there after laying the blanket over him, making sure that it wasn't completely covering him. "Why're you treatin' him like a pet, Little Bee? He ain't no canine." "I'm not really sure why, Jazz. I'd probably do the same to Bee, if he were small enough. It's… kind of hard to describe. It's just… he sort of reminds me of one, I think." "Bee?" "No, Wheelie. He's inappropriate, follows me everywhere, is always antagonizing me, but in the end, I guess I find it cute, almost like a naughty puppy. Bee, on the other hand… Bee's a great friend. You all are. I couldn't have asked for a better group of robots to be stuck far away from my home with." She replied softly, petting Wheelie absentmindedly. She sighed, gazing down at Wheelie, the soft smile she had held fading quickly. "In fact, I'm beginning to wish there was a way for you all to come with me. To stay." "Who knows, Little Bee? Optimus might figure a way to come see ya every now and then." She sighed again, still gazing down at the robot snoring in her lap. "That's not my 'real' home, you know." "What're ya talkin' about? I thought you said it was?" "I did, because something happened to send me there, many years ago, when I was younger." "What sent ya there?" She began telling him the story of how she had gotten there, and a brief summary of the World Grand Prix scam, and who all the others were. "-And… it sort of is home. Not where I was made, but it's much better then my 'place of origin'. That place wasn't 'home' at all. It was just where I lived, since I had to." She finished, gazing out the window now, watching as the sky, trees, and land flew by. Jazz was quiet for a few minutes, taking in all the information she had given him. "Didja tell Bee?" "Not yet. I didn't want him to think…" She didn't finish her sentence, but sighed anyways. She was quiet for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. "I just… didn't want him to think that I was being a wuss, or a liar, because I'm not." "But don'tcha miss your 'real' family?" "My dad, yeah, but he's long gone. Has been for a long, long time. My mother and my brother… I'm sure they're fine without me. They never needed me around anyways, always telling me to get out of their way, my brother tossing me around like a doll, always ordering me around, then complaining when I didn't do something right." "That just ain't right." "I hear you. That's why I was glad to leave there. I knew that it sucked, but I had no way to leave, otherwise, they'd track me down. Or I'd be dead by the time they found me. So I stuck it out the best I could, made a stupid wish, didn't think it would happen, then I'm in Radiator Springs. Just like that. And I knew she'd never be able to find me, so I was finally happy. They allow me to have complete custody of myself, unlike… her, and in return, I provide entertainment, and protection. Pretty pathetic exchange, but there's not much else I _can_ do." She shrugged, then sighed. "So I became a spy, figuring that I could use my fingers to my advantage. And I have. More then once, I've been saved just because I'm able to hold onto something, or draw a weapon that much faster." Jazz, who had been silent throughout her entire explanation, was silent for a minute longer, then asked her where the red-and-yellow fox had come from. "Oh, that was me." She smiled. "It's a hologram, for going undercover in the spy job." "Wicked, Little Bee." "Yeah, I love it."

She lapsed into silence, thinking, then blinked a few times. "Hey, Jazz?" Her voice was soft, and she sounded unsure. "Whazzup, Little Bee?" "Don't tell Bumblebee, but I've been thinking of changing the colors around on that fox hologram, if I can." "Why'd I tell Bee?" "I was thinking of changing them to match him." She replied softly, her voice growing quieter. "Never seen one in those colors before. Go for it." "You really think I should?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Sure. Bee'll go nuts." "I'll try once we get back to the hideout. I've got a feeling that Wheelie wouldn't be too pleased." Foxy replied, looking down at the robot who looked more then comfortable sprawled out across her legs. "Don't get him outta recharge, otherwise he's hitchin' his own ride back to the ship." "The ship? We have to go back on the ship?" "Yeah, that's how we got here, Little Bee. What's wrong?" "I do not like ships, I do not like them at all. They could sink, or get stuck in the middle of the ocean, or the waves knock them over, or they hit a reef or an iceberg, or the captain gets shot and the passengers can't get off the boat-" "Little Bee, chillax. That's not gonna happen." "That's not all, Jazz. There's a lot more problems that can go wrong with a boat or ship." "Ya don't like submarines, do ya?" "Those are even worse. You're stuck underwater, so its even smaller and more cramped, and if you run out of fuel you're stuck underwater, with a limited air supply, and once that's used up, if you try to open the hatch it'll kill you, you'll sink in the ocean, and die, and-" "Little Bee, chill!" She paused at his exclamation, heard him sigh, and she sank down in the seat. "None of that stuff's gonna happen." "The possibility that it might is what terrifies me." "Stop worryin' about it. Then, it won't happen." She blinked, realizing that Jazz was right. "Ya know I'm right." She could hear such a gloating, smug tone in his voice, and it drove her nuts, but she held it down. "Yeah, I do. Now." He laughed, and she pouted, feeling incredibly made fun of. "I'm taking a nap." She replied, sure that she sounded like a child but not caring. There was a laugh from Jazz, and she pulled some of the blanket off Wheelie and over herself.

She was awoken by Jazz trying to get her attention, and blinked in surprise. "I'm up… I'm up." She looked around, her eyes wide. "Wake the toy too, homes." "Got it. Wheelie, up. We're leaving." She bounced him gently with her knees, and heard him grumble. She undid the seat belt, grabbed her bag, wrapped Wheelie in the blanket with a roll of her eyes, then got out. She hesitated, seeing the ship, but was nudged forwards by Jazz with a servo. Feeling the claw at her back, gently but firmly pushing her forwards, she sighed and kept right on walking, not having much of a choice. Bee was already below deck, and that was where Jazz finally let up on his persistent nudging to her back. Bee looked amazed to see her willingly walking into the room, and on the ship, but Foxy just sat down next to him, and set Wheelie down. The little robot had gone into recharge almost directly after Foxy woke him up. "Little slagger." She grumbled, glancing down at him. Bee shook a scolding finger at her, and she covered her mouth with a hand. "Sorry, Bee." She mumbled through her hand, although she was smiling, knowing that he was just toying with her. "I'm gonna go see if there's any coffee on this ship." She looked up at Bee with a smile, then hesitantly stood up again, swaying slightly as the ship rocked. "Whoa… geez…" Bumblebee reached out a servo, and she tried to steady herself, her feet spread well apart. She reached out a hand to him to show that she was all right, not sure who she was trying to convince more, herself or Bumblebee.

Once she had gotten used to the rocking, she nodded, and began hesitantly creeping across the floor, as though wading through a room packed full of others. She made it to the door, then gave Bumblebee a wave before shutting the door. She was unable to find any coffee, but she did find food, which was fine by her for the moment. She needed food, she could survive without coffee for the moment. She took a sandwich and an apple from the selection, then headed down, trying to remember where the door was. "Mmm!" She wobbled a bit as the ship rocked, then swallowed her mouthful of apple. "Bitch..!" She mumbled in a slightly surprised tone, but kept on going, looking up at the doors. Finally, she found one that looked promising, and opened it, only to find Bee. "Yay! I found you!" She replied happily, hopping over the high point at the bottom of the doorway. "_Were we _**playing hide-and-seek**?" "No, I just thought I got lost." She replied, and sat down abruptly as the boat lurched. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, a shocked look on her face. She looked down at the two food selections in her hands, going from one to the other, then bit down on the apple, holding it between her teeth as best she could. That finished, she lifted her sandwich into the air, then crawled on her knees and free hand over to Bumblebee, who was watching her in slight amusement. She sat back down, took a bite of her apple, then began munching contentedly. "_You're not _**afraid of the ship**?" "Nope. The ship has food." She mumbled around a mouthful, giving him a smile.

When she had finished with both items, she reached into her bag and pulled out her ears and tail again. "_There are _**ears as well?**" "Yup." She replied, returning them to their rightful place on her head. The ears, which automatically shut off once they weren't in contact with her head, began moving. Front, back, up, drooping, sideways, back towards the middle, one up one back, vice versa. This was the calibration sequence, and she smiled as they functioned as they should. Next, her tail. It was essentially the same, although there was a wider range of motion to go through with it. Finally, both items were reading her emotions properly, with one of her ears up, and her tail lying limply behind her. "**Do you not **sit on it _by mistake_?" "My tail? I've come close a few times, but other then that, nope. Although it is fun to chase." Bee gave her a confused look, and she gave him a smile. "Watch." She went to the middle of the room, and began spinning in circles, her tail remaining limp as she gained speed. She tried catching it as she spun, her teeth clacking together with sharp clicks, until she chomped down on the end of her tail, and stopped. The ship lurched, and she tumbled to the floor, still holding her tail. "Mmm…" She mumbled around her tail, then spat it out. "Man, this captain doesn't know how to drive." She giggled, then began inching her way over to Bumblebee. "It's as simple as that, Bee." She looked down at the recharging Wheelie as he grumbled something, then rolled over. "He seems comfortable." Foxy muttered, looking up at Bee with a smile. Now that she knew what to expect from the ship, she was quickly growing bored with doing nothing. She stood up slowly, not wanting to topple over again, then headed towards the door. "I'll be back, I hope. I'm going exploring." She called back, and shut the door, turning around to look at it so she could remember it. "Hmm…" She studied it, then looked at what was around the door on the walls, and nodded once before setting off. She soon found Jazz, and greeted him. "Whatchu doin', Little Bee?" "Exploring." She replied, then continued on her way. She came across Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and the humans who had been at the base. She glanced over at them, noticed that they looked busy, and decided against saying hello, in case she interrupted them.

She continued looking around the lower area of the ship, not realizing that it was growing late. She jumped as she rounded a corner and nearly ran into Bumblebee, who was obviously looking for her. "Oh, Bee! You scared me!" She giggled. "_It's _**late. **Do you not _know what_ **time it is?**" "I'm afraid not. Sorry, Bee." The two made their way back to the room, and she laid down next to Wheelie, pulling some of the blanket over herself with a shiver. It was cold on the ship. She fell asleep slowly, the rocking, creaking, and groaning of the ship keeping her awake. It was nothing like the quiet she was used to, even two months from when she had last seen Lightning, and Doc, and Sheriff, and Fillmore. When she did fall asleep, it was a dream-filled, restless, tossing-and-turning sleep. Her eyes snapped open for what felt like the millionth time, her dream fading away, as was the loud groan from the metal around her that she guessed had woken her. Feeling that sleep was futile, she sighed softly, and eased her way out from underneath the blanket, grabbing her bag as she huddled in the corner. She opened it, and took inventory of what was in it: her horse, a hairbrush, her phone, a set of earbuds, a few extra pairs of jeans and shirts, another sweatshirt, and of course the blanket Wheelie was using. She pulled out her horse, her back pressed against the corner, and brought her knees up to her chin, hugging her horse, like a child. She stayed there for the rest of the night, wide awake despite how tired she was. She settled her head on her knees, her eyelids drooping, wishing that she could fall asleep. Since they were below the waves, there were no windows, thus, no way to tell if it was morning or not. She looked dully over at Bumblebee, who had apparently reformed into his Camaro mode after she went to bed, since that was what was setting there. A thought flashed across her mind, telling her to climb into Bumblebee for comfort, but she shook her head, trying to dissipate the thought. That would wake Bee, and it was her own fault that she couldn't get to sleep. Why wake someone else up for her problems? She sighed, then went to put her horse in her bag so he didn't get lost. Once that was done, she made her way silently across the floor, opening the door slowly and praying that it wouldn't screech. Thankfully it didn't, and she was able to slip out into the hall and close the door. That finished, she headed up to the deck, not able to think of anywhere else to go without disturbing someone.

Her footsteps quiet, she passed by what she thought was Jazz's room, then Ratchet's, then Ironhide's. She was sure on the last one, because she could hear the weapons specialist grunting, as he usually did when 'dreaming'. She emerged from below deck, and her exhausted eyes turned to the sky, which was turning a light gray, some stars still littering it to the West. To the East, the sky was just beginning to lighten, and it threw something colossal into a silhouette. She recognized the outline, and went to stand beside Optimus quietly, gazing out at the ocean and sunrise from around her bangs. "Hi, Optimus." She greeted him softly, as though a wind had whispered past. He nodded a greeting, as was his usual. The two lapsed into a peaceful silence, the sound of the waves hitting the ship and the ship's engine the only sounds in the early morning. "You should be asleep. It is still early." "I've been up for a while." She replied in that same volume, and heard Optimus sigh. "What's the matter?" She turned to look up at him in concern, her ears pricking up. "It is not something you need to be worrying about, Foxy." "All right." She replied softly, letting it drop. She knew when he wanted to discuss something with her, but this was not one of those rare times. She faced the sunrise again, her ears drooping back down as she yawned softly. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her sweatshirt, hugging them to her body and trying to rid herself of the cold. Her sleeves hung limply at her sides, as did her hair, although she had it draped over her shoulder.

She sat down on the deck, facing the sunrise, going cross-legged. She let her hands fall to her knees, then shut her eyes, her head lowering. She remained silent for quite a while, long enough for the sun to start poking above the horizon, just the tip of it. When she opened her eyes again, she sat there in the same position for even longer, just sitting quietly and gazing out at the sun. "What have you seen?" She looked up to Optimus, gently shaking her bangs out of her eyes. "My friends in the town." She replied quietly. "They are…" "They appeared all right." Optimus nodded, as though hearing this pleased him. "You think quite highly of them." For the first time that morning, a smile crossed her lips. "They mean an incredible amount to me, and not just because I live with them. They've comforted me, they've shown me what life can really be like, but they've also shown me how important their past is to them, and I've embraced it completely. It's something I can only dream of living through, because it _is_ the past, sadly." "The blue one spoke highly of you, as well as the red one." Another smile graced her face, but this time it was a sad smile, one of memories passing by the eyes of the one wearing it. "I never knew that they enjoyed my company that much." "It would appear that they enjoy you immensely, from what the red one told me." "That was Lightning. He's like a sibling to me. Older, of course, but I don't mind. Never have." She appeared as though she wanted to say more, but hesitated, then sighed quietly, shutting her mouth. "There is something you wish to say?" He turned to look down at her, and watched as she sighed again. "I've grown really fond of all of you, and I guess I was just wondering, maybe once the portal was up…" "I know what it is you are asking, Foxy. I am afraid that unless we are not busy, there will be little time for us to visit you, or you to visit us." "Oh. All right, Optimus. Thank you anyway." She replied quietly, then rose from the deck. She bid him goodbye for the moment, then headed below the deck again, wanting to try to catch some sleep.

As she stepped lightly through the halls, she couldn't help feeling saddened by Optimus' words. Unless they were doing absolutely nothing, which was rare, she would lose sight of them completely, and she feared that they would become nothing but a memory. She made her way back into the room containing her things, Wheelie, and Bumblebee quietly, not wanting to wake either of the Autobots. She padded softly across the room, then opened her bag, reaching in and pulling out her horse. 'What do I do?' She mouthed sadly to the plush, her shoulders drooping. Her eyes shut tightly against the sting of tears, and when she opened them again, a single tear dropped from her right eye onto her horse's snout. She wrapped him in a hug, resting her chin on the head of the plush, as she had when she was a child. She headed for the corner again, and sat down as she had nearly two hours earlier, only this time there were silent tears dripping from her eyes and onto her horse. Tears that scattered her thoughts, and made deciding who to go to that much harder. Should she go to the Autobots, to stay with Bumblebee? Or should she go back to town, with Fillmore, and Lightning, and Doc? Her eyes shut again, but that didn't stop the tears from slipping out from underneath her eyelids. Was this what it felt like, being torn in two? Because she didn't like it, at all. There were too many decisions, too many friends that she would leave behind if she went in either direction. Should she go where cars ruled the world, and she was known as being the only human in the world, where she had lived the longest? Or should she stay with these giant robots that she knew next to nothing about, other then that they all had separate vehicle forms, and understood some human tendencies, just because they co-existed in a world run by humans? She wanted someone to make the choice for her, but she knew that the only one who could was herself. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyelids, hard enough to see bursts of colors flood her vision.

Something brushed up against her leg, and her eyes opened, although she was still blinded by the colors. Slowly those faded, and she looked up to see a familiar Camaro bumper facing her. "Hi, Bee…" She whispered softly, attempting to pass him a smile, to fake everything being okay. It didn't hit her tear-filled eyes at all, and she quickly wrapped her arms around her horse again, her head going down, her bangs obscuring her face. Something brushed against her leg again, this time more insistently, but she didn't look up. She heard Elvis' 'Heartbreak Hotel' murmuring from somewhere, more then likely Bumblebee's radio. Without looking up, she shook her head, and shut her eyes. The song abruptly cut out, only to be replaced by Louis Armstrong's 'What a Wonderful World'. She shook her head again, and the song cut out. Another song came over Bee's radio, and her hands shook as the tears increased tenfold. '-_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, not matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart… always…_' Now, she was weeping silently, her shoulders shaking. Something nudged into her leg, but she didn't have to look up to know it was Bee. "I don't know what to do, Bumblebee. I-I want to see them again, but… if I do that, I may never see any of you again." Her head finally raised, and her eyes were swimming with tears, others sparkling in her bangs and on her horse. She glanced behind Bee's grille to see Wheelie missing. "Wheelie's gone." She sniffled softly, moving to brush a soaked section of hair out of her eyes. Bee took the advantage, and the Camaro grille broke apart, as did the rest of the 'car', soon leaving a roughly 16-and-a-half foot tall Autobot in its place. She was instantly scooped up in Bee's grasp, and pressed tightly to the Camaro chest armor. It was there that the tears started pouring out, an inner dam of self-restraint broken. Not once did she make a sound through the tears, accustomed to crying silently so as not to disturb anyone. Although, it seemed as though she had, because Bee had been in recharge when she had started.

At last, nearly fifteen minutes later, the water flooding from her eyes began to cease, and she regained the ability to talk. "I-I didn't wake you up, d-did I?" She whimpered. Bumblebee hesitated, and Foxy turned green, exhausted, tear-filled eyes up to him, looking as though she had just lost not one family but two in mere seconds, and had been kidnapped after the fact. "B-Bee, tell me." Her order was weak, and he shook his head. "B-Bee…" He sighed, then nodded. "I'm sorry." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, and her lips barely moved. Her eyes lowered to her hands, and she pressed the heels of them into her eyes, hard, as she had done before. "I'm an idiot. I'm an absolute idiot, I'm completely incapable of doing anything right, or making tough decisions. Or simple decisions." Her voice was small and weak, but there was venom in it just the same. She felt a massive finger loop itself around one of her wrists gently, and it began gingerly pulling her hand away from her eye. The colors were there again, but they faded, until all she saw was the blue of Bumblebee's optics. "_You're _**absolutely incorrect**." "That too." She replied, lowering her other hand slowly, until it rested limply in her lap with the one Bee had coaxed down. "That's **false. **_You're _intelligent, **and entertaining, **_**and my second favorite human**_." Her head, which had lowered again, rose to look up at him. "Wh-What?" She asked softly in disbelief. "**It's **_the truth._ Sam was the _very first human_ **I met, **and he will **always be a **_favorite to _me. You're **different then Sam, **_but you're also _a favorite." "You aren't the first robot I've met, but it's because of you that I can't decide where to go. I would miss you most of all, Bee. You were the first one to deal with me longer then Optimus had, and I never thought that I would want to stay as badly as I do now." With that, she buried her face into his armor, feeling a finger running along her back gently. "I just… I need someone to make the decision, but I know it's going to have to be me. That's what makes this difficult. I want to learn, I want to know, all about all of you, but I've known the town for years, and they won't understand-" "_If they're as _**meaningful to you** as you say they _are, I'm sure _they will **understand your **_reasons._" "I'm just afraid that they won't, and instead they'll think that I'm deserting them. I've never deserted anyone, ever, and I never want to." "_Then do _**not desert them. **_**Tell them that**_ you will return again, _once we find a way_ **to return you there.** _We still haven't_ **found your significance** to Megatron, _**so the battle has yet to **_happen." Her eyes had dried since this point, and she quickly brushed away any remaining tears lingering in her bangs or on her cheeks. "_There's still_ **time for decisions** such as these, _**Foxy**_. Not everything _needs to be _**solved at once.**" She remained silent, her mind whirling at top speed, thinking over what Bumblebee had said, his finger still running the length of her spine gently.

"**You've been** _broken before_." "Wh-What, Bee?" She asked quietly, looking up at him in confusion. "_When I've seen _**other humans' **optics leak, they had _always made some __**sort of sound**_. You don't. _Someone has taught_ **you to feel pain in **silence. _Who has done this?_" His optics narrowed, and Foxy was slightly surprised to find that he was angered by this information. She hesitated, and he picked up on her hesitation at once. "_Was it these _'**cars' that you find** _you are pining over?_" "It wasn't them. It was… my mother." "_The _carrier_?_" Foxy nodded. "**Why has she **_done this?_" "I'm not sure, Bee. She used to think of me as a servant, as did my brother." "**There **_is a sibling?_" "Yes, but he wasn't the good kind of sibling. He was the exact opposite." "_He was _**Megatron?**" A whimpering laugh made its way out of her mouth, although it sounded more like a weak sob. "He made Megatron seem like an Autobot." "**This is **_impossible. _There's never **been any sentient creature **_worse then Megatron._" "It's an analogy. I meant that he was absolutely horrible. He was always tossing me out of his way, even if I wasn't close to him at all. He could toss me about as easily as you could." "**That's an **_extremely powerful __**human**_." "You're telling me. Then I'd always get blamed for it by my mother." "This doesn't **make sense.** _You shouldn't _be getting punishment _**for what he has done**_." "At least you're on my side. They weren't. They would've been on Megatron's side." "**But… is it not **_you who is on _my side?" The weak laugh sounded again from Foxy. "Yeah, that's how it is. How it always has been." "_The average _**American family **_doesn't fight_ as yours does." "Don't I know it. Sometimes, I just wish that my family was normal, just for a day. Where my father was back, there was no fighting, we had a dog-" "_Where's _**your mech creator **_gone to?_" "Mech creator?" "_Is this _'father' **not the dominant **one in the **family?**" "Oh. He was, but he wasn't home often. When he was, he was usually sleeping or with my brother and I." "**The mech creator **_of your family_ was not available often. _Yet you sound so _**pleased, so… happy **when you speak of him." "My father was my favorite person, easily. He was the 'fun' one, who would always be willing to entertain me when I was a child." "**Then where **_has he gone?_" "He's dead, Bee." Her expression had become firm, and her eyes carried a weak flash of pain before it disappeared. Bumblebee caught it and wrapped her in a hug that was both comfortingly tight, but also loose enough to avoid killing her.

The hollow look in her eyes suggested that she had poured every last bit of energy and emotion she had into her decision and her explanations, although her actions said differently. She was still able to curl up against Bee's armor, allowing the hug to engulf her. "_Has your carrier _**also shown you how to** fake emotions?" She wouldn't, couldn't respond verbally, instead just nodded. She was exhausted, and Bee clearly knew it, because he didn't press any other questions on her. Instead, he headed to grab her things, and scooped them and the blanket up in the other hand, passing them to Foxy. She took them, then voiced her thanks, softly. She placed her horse, which she was mildly surprised to find she was still holding, in her bag, then folded up her blanket but not putting it in her bag. Bee emerged from below deck, carrying Foxy in an arm. Luckily, they weren't the last ones off the ship, a man Foxy had come to know as Lennox, then Optimus were. She knew that Lennox was a high-ranking person in the military, so she assumed that he and Optimus had been talking with other important people about what to do about Megatron. Bee transformed into a Camaro again, after setting Foxy down. She entered on the passenger's side, and climbed in the back, rolling over to face the backs of the seats after laying down. She tugged the blanket over herself, and she was asleep before Sam and Mikaela even got in.

**Hello, readers! Apparently Megatron just couldn't wait. Less then two chapters, and he's already starting stuff. Seriously, Megsy? *ducks as a missile soars towards her* Sorry! I forgot you hate that nickname. I don't own Phil Collins' 'You'll Be In My Heart', he does. XD Anyway, uber-long chappie this time around, mostly because I couldn't help typing all of this in one go. Whoopsies... Ehehehe... Anyway, we're finally discovering some things about Foxy! Interesting, no? What does it all mean? Why, you'll just need to find out, because I'm evil like that! In fact, I'm as evil as Megsy! *fried by a shot from Megatron's fusion cannon* Ehehehe, sorry. *nervous grin* I've taken the place of Starscream, right Megs-*stops at the cannon being pointed at her*-I-I...I was going to say Megatron, Lord High Protector. *innocent grin in his direction* Anyway, review so Megatron don't kill me, pretty please? I like life a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

She was asleep for so long, they began to glance back at her every now and then, especially Sam. He seemed more worried that she had died, and voiced his thoughts several times, each one slightly different then the last. Finally, Bee cut in. "_She was unable_ to recharge **fully last night**_, and she has _not had an adequate day." "So, she's asleep? Bee, there's no way she's asleep. She's just lying there. She's probably knocked out, or, or something." "Sam, Bee's right. Look." Mikaela nodded her head at the girl in the back seat. Sam looked back, and sure enough, saw a small twitch from the girl's foot. There was a quiet whimper, then her shoulders moved slightly. The two waited to see what would happen next, although nothing did. It seemed that she had been simply adjusting her position, or dreaming. In fact, she was asleep all throughout the day, stretching through the night. That was when Bumblebee began to worry, just ever-so-slightly. He settled down into recharge that night, on the deck of a boat that was speeding towards the island where their base was. Foxy was still asleep in the backseat, and she was still there when he came out of recharge. He decided to let her stay, and see if she woke up on her own. If she didn't, then he'd have to wake her up sooner or later.

"Yo, she still rechargin'?" Jazz asked, and Sam nodded after peering in Bee's passenger side. "Yeah. It's like she's dead to the world, or something." "She's dead?!" Jazz exclaimed, charging forwards to have a look for himself. Bee flew backwards, and Sam rephrased his thoughts quickly. "She's not dead! She's just, just… Down for the count! I promise, she's definitely not dead." "So she's just down for whatever ya said?" "Yes. She appeared to be in need of sleep when I saw her on the deck last." Optimus replied, and Jazz quieted down. It seemed as though the damage had already been done, because there was a shuffling of the blanket, and then she sat up. "_You're _**alive!**" "Hi, Bee." She replied softly, then yawned widely. She spotted Jazz peering in at her, and smiled sleepily. "Hi, Jazz." "Ey, Little Bee." She stretched, then cringed at a stiffness in her shoulder. She began rolling it to try and get it to dissipate, with little success. Giving up on that for the moment, she got out, carrying her things. She yawned again, and went into another stretch. When she had finished, she looked up into the sky, finding it clear, with small, white, wispy clouds flying across it. Bumblebee changed back to his Autobot form, and picked her up. She gave him a smile, then went to sit on his shoulder. "See those? The clouds?" He looked up, then nodded. "They're all made out of ice because they're really high up. They're called Cirrus clouds. The big fluffy ones that look like cotton are called Cumulus, and the worst of those are called Cumulonimbus clouds. They're what usually forms during a thunderstorm. I don't think we're getting any rain today though. Probably just a high pressure system." Bumblebee gave her a look, and she giggled. "I took the study of the weather in high school." "You have gained the ability to study patterns and signs of this… 'weather', in order to predict what will happen in the future?" Optimus looked at her curiously, and she raised a hand, then rocked it from side-to-side. "Ehhh… It's iffy. Sometimes those unexpected storms and other things like that come up, and nobody was able to read the correct signs. Sometimes they even 'pick-and-choose' what information to give out during a weather forecast." Bee gave her a look of confusion, and she smirked. "They'll tell you that there's a storm coming, but they won't tell you that it's bringing giant balls of frozen ice with it." "You are adept at this?" "I wouldn't call one period of studying it 'adept', but I'm pretty good." She replied, her bangs flopping over her eyes as her head lowered shyly. "You are an interesting example of a human, Foxy. There are many things that you know and are capable of doing which others do not know, or are not able to do." "Thanks, Optimus." She replied softly, peeking out from around her bangs to give him a small smile. She could rarely accept praise from one of the townsfolk, but here was the leader of the Autobots, the most powerful one in their ranks, acknowledging that she could do things most other people couldn't. It was incredible, and extremely humbling.

"How long was I out for?" She asked, looking around curiously, finding that they were on a different boat. "Long time, Little Bee." Jazz replied, then plucked her off Bee's shoulder. "Where we goin', Jazz?" "You'll see, Little Bee." She giggled. "That rhymed." Her head tilted backwards so she could see Jazz, and she blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes. "Wait… Can we stop for food first?" She gave him a goofy grin, and he nodded, setting her down. They two headed for the kitchen, going below deck. They soon found it, and the cook slid her a plate with eggs, bacon, and two pancakes on it. "Thanks." She gave him a smile, and he gave her a nod, probably assuming that she was part of the military that worked with the Autobots. She locked onto the coffee machine at once, a large grin taking up her features. Jazz was obviously confused; he had never seen her that happy before. She grabbed the largest paper cup they had, which was roughly the same size as a travel mug. She filled it to within an inch of the rim, then put a lid on it, making sure it was secure. "Ya drink oil?" "Not oil. Coffee. I don't put anything in it to make it lighter-colored." She replied, giving Jazz a smile before taking a sip. "Mmmm, coffee…" She sighed happily, then looked to him alertly. "Okay, what're we gonna do?" She asked, taking a forkful of eggs and laying waste to them. "I wanted to see ya do that change thing with the fox, Little Bee." "Oh! Right! Let's see… c'mon, this way." She nodded her head out the door, and he nodded.

The two headed to an empty firing range, and Foxy set the plate on a table, along with her coffee. She headed far enough away from them, in case something happened, and cautioned Jazz to stay back. "I'm not sure if this is gonna work, so just gimme a sec." She quickly had the fox hologram on, and shut her eyes tightly, her ears laying back. She concentrated on what she wanted it to look like, the complete image in her mind. A yellow fox, the same color as Bumblebee, with a black muzzle, black-tipped ears, black 'socks' on her paws and legs, a black-tipped tail, then of course, the two racing stripes beginning at her muzzle, going between her eyes, over the back of her head, down her back, and through her tail, stopping at the black tip. She imagined the stripes getting wider at the back of her head and staying that way until they got to the base of her tail, and thinner on the bridge of her snout, between her eyes, between her ears, and thinning just slightly as they ran down her tail. "Little Bee!" She opened her eyes, only to find her muzzle dark. "It worked!" Jazz exclaimed, picking Foxy up. "Ya look like Bumblebee, Little Bee!" An excited bark sounded from the fox in his grasp, and it reformed into Foxy. "Yeah! I swear it's the coffee!" She replied with a grin. "What's the big deal about 'coffee', Little Bee?" "It's the most amazing hot beverage EVER, and it tastes awesome, and it's like an energy boost." She finished, getting down and taking a sip. "But it tastes disgusting when it's cold." She added, taking another sip. "Hey, you wanna see something funny?" "Sure." "All right! Okay, listen closely. This has to be done perfectly if it's gonna be funny." She began explaining to him the trick, then looked up at him. "You got it? 'Cause we can pull it on Bumblebee later." Jazz laughed, then nodded. Her fox hologram engulfed her, and she was happy to see that it was the black-and-yellow coloring. Jazz pointed two claws at her, and her tail wagged. "Bang bang!" She fell splat on the floor with a whimper, and Jazz began laughing, sitting down on the floor of the boat. "Wicked, Little Bee!" He exclaimed, and Foxy hopped to her feet with a bark. "We definitely gotta show Bee that." Foxy shut her hologram off, and grinned up at Jazz. "Told you." She grabbed a strip of bacon, and began munching contentedly, the eggs and pancakes already gone.

Once she had finished with the plate, she carried it on one hand, her coffee in the other, as Jazz followed along behind. She set her plate where the cook told her to, then walked out the doors, meeting Jazz outside the rec hall, where the food was served. "Ready to go show Bumblebee?" Jazz picked her up, and she sighed happily, sipping at her coffee. He set her down once they got on deck, and she gave him a smile. "Thanks, Jazz." She spotted Bee, and grinned. "Hey, Bee! Guess what? I found _coffee_!" The grin on her face was colossal, and Bumblebee shook his head. "_You're _**a good kind **_of strange, Foxy_." "Thanks, Bee. I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied with a laugh, and took another swig of the hot drink. "Get ready for the 'high on coffee' Foxy. She's even worse then the wide-awake one." Foxy replied, giggling. Jazz nudged her with a claw, and she smiled. "Bee, there was something I wanted to show you…" She set her coffee down, and switched her hologram on, sure that it would go to the black-and-yellow fox. It did, and she watched as he lowered for a closer look.

She thought up the idea of a wicked prank, and watched as he slowly lifted a hand. She matched it, lifting the matching front paw at the same speed. The 'antennae' on his helmet went up, as did her ears. He sat down, and so did she, having to modify the position a little. After another few minutes of mirroring everything Bee did to the best of her ability, Foxy heard him radioing Jazz. "_I'm __**now a fox**__, Jazz._" To make things worse, he pointed at Foxy, and she extended a paw, pointing back at him. 'This is too perfect!' Foxy thought to herself, laughing like mad in her mind at her accomplishment. This went on for several more minutes, eventually drawing Ratchet to the two. He had overheard Bee telling Jazz that he was now a fox, and that instantly got his attention. When he arrived, he found Bee sitting on the deck, playing some sort of game with a yellow-with-black-stripes fox, one that looked quite like the scout. Every time Bee would move, the fox would move as well. The fox's mouth was open, and the tongue was lolling out. He scanned the fox to see if it was all right, only to jump back in surprise. It was Foxy, and she was grinning as though enjoying herself thoroughly. He looked away from the scanner, and back at the fox, which looked like an unusual-colored fox. He looked back to the screen, and saw Foxy in a side profile, sitting normally and grinning excitedly. "This isn't you, Bee. This is Foxy." "_It doesn't _**appear to be Foxy**_**.**_ _Therefore, it's me._ I'm a fox, Ratchet." Ratchet looked at the scanner again and saw Foxy laughing now. He looked at the fox, but nothing had changed. Finally, he gave up on convincing Bumblebee that it was Foxy and left, shaking his head with a sigh.

Eventually, Foxy grew bored with the mind game, and shut her hologram off. "Now **I'm **_Foxy, Jazz! I'm_ **a human!**" Foxy and Jazz began laughing, and she stood up. "Bee, it's me. Foxy." "_Where's my _**fox?**" He asked her, looking around for her hologram. "Bee, it was me the whole time. That's where Jazz and I went after I got coffee. To try to get it to work." She gave him a smile, and he picked her up. "_Again_." "All right, all right. You'll probably have to give it a few minutes, I want to re-do the tail." He nodded, and she let the hologram program take over, her eyes shutting tightly, and her ears going back. Her head lowered in concentration, and she heard Bee's excited exclamation. She looked back, finding that her tail was as she wanted it: Black and yellow horizontal stripes, like a hornet. It soon began wagging rapidly, and she yipped, bouncing up in his grasp. "You **and I **_are identical!_" Bee replied, and Foxy just yipped. She shut her hologram program off, planning to give it a rest. "**Your hair **_has also changed_ colors!" He replied, and she looked, only to find that he was right. Where it had been red, it was now yellow. Where it had been yellow before, the five-inch tips, it was now black. There was another horizontal black stripe about two inches above the five-inch tips. That stripe was also five inches wide, and she laughed. "Cool! It matches you, Bee!" "You sound surprised. Humans don't change their colors spontaneously?" Ironhide asked, looking down at her. "No, they don't. At least, not like this. Usually, it takes hours to get a human's hair to look this good, complete with the colors." "Then why can you change it in an instant?" "I'm… not sure… it's never happened before…" Hearing this, Bee instantly took her to find Ratchet, knowing that something wasn't right. He found the medic where he was expected to be, in the medical area, and together the two began explaining.

Once they had finished, Ratchet instructed the two to enter, and for Bee to set Foxy down. He did, then backed away hesitantly. Ratchet instantly swooped in, examining Foxy closely and even going as far as tugging on her hair. "Ow! Ratchet…" She whimpered, but he ignored her. He continued with the examination, until finally, he turned to Bee. "She is still herself, but she now has the ability to change her exterior to match whatever she wants." "So, I could be like a toaster or something?" Ratchet shrugged, and she stared at one of the tools he was holding, memorizing what it looked like, then she tried picturing it. Her eyes shut, and her head lowered. Nothing happened, and she blinked her eyes open. "Didn't work." "Since it did not, I'm assuming that she can only reform into 'living' objects." "Soo… like Bumblebee?" Without warning, her eyes shut, and her head lowered, picturing Bumblebee's entire form, trying not to leave out a single detail. She heard Ratchet gasp, and blinked her eyes open. "_You're _**me!**" She heard Bumblebee's shout, and looked down, only to find that she did, in fact, look like an exact replica of him. 'This is incredible! Ratchet, are you seeing this?' She attempted to talk, but all she got was a strange buzzing sound. "Voice problems as well. That is extremely unusual." She thought hard about her original, human form, and blinked up at the two. "I will run more tests when we arrive at the base. Attempt to stay in the human exterior as often as possible." She nodded, and began mumbling. She looked down, didn't see anything, and tried again, getting the same results. "You do not have-" She nodded, seeing what had gone wrong, and two minutes later, felt the mouth she forgot to include appear. "This is _too_ freaky, Ratchet. I mean, really. I can pass as an imitation Bumblebee! I should try Optimus." "I would strongly advise you not." "Yeah, you're right, he'd probably get mad. Hmm… I should go with… Lightning!" She concentrated on picturing her friend, and when she opened her eyes, there was the hood with the 'Rusteze' logo on it. "This is amazing! Is that my voice? Is that _my _voice? Please, tell me that's something else! How does he stand this? It's incredibly annoying!" She concentrated on being a human, this time with a mouth, and looked down. She was an identical match to Matt Smith, complete with long hair, suspenders, combat boots, and of course, a bow tie. "Apparently I can change genders, too. Bloody hell, I'm Matt Smith!" She squealed excitedly, and the thought slowly came to her that she must've looked extremely odd. She swapped it for her slightly newer look, with the black-and-yellow hair. "This is awesome! Ratchet, don't fix it? Pleeeease?" "I have already told you that I am doing nothing until we reach the base." "Whoo! Hey, Beeee…. Guess who?" She grinned, and concentrated on his exterior again, taking the form of it. The humming, buzzing noise sounded from her again, and Ratchet quickly had her voice on the same level as Bee's. "This is _amazing, Ratchet!_" She exclaimed, and high-fived Bee. She heard Ratchet sigh, and laughed. "Hey, Bee! **Let's try **_something._" As if he could read her thoughts, his radio turned on, as did hers. 'Sorry for Party Rocking' by LMFAO blared out of both their radios, and the two began a combination of the robot and shuffling. Ratchet tried to stop the two, but they were too far into their dance. "Enough!" He exclaimed, and both versions of Bumblebee froze mid-dance. "Can't you at least wait until we get back to base?" "Hey, Bee. _Do you feel _**like waiting to goof **_off with this?_" Bumblebee shook his head rapidly, and began blaring the song again. "Bee, I'll reformat you into a toaster if you do not stop this silly nonsense!" Ratchet exclaimed, going for a wrench. One Bee stopped at once, and the other one shrank into Foxy. "It's a wrench, Bee." "_He has a _**painful swing**." Foxy's jaw dropped, and she looked to Ratchet, feeling slightly offended that Bee was afraid of Ratchet. She was the size of an ant compared to Ratchet, yet she wasn't afraid of him. At least, not a whole lot. "Just stay out of trouble." Ratchet grumbled, and Foxy sighed. "C'mon Bee, let's go. I need to go get the rest of my coffee anyway." The two left the area, heading back to the deck.

She found her coffee setting where she had left it, and grabbed it. "Okay, since Rachet told us to stay out of trouble, let's do that." She watched as Bee drooped, and she had an idea. "Here, it's a game. You sit down like this-" She did, and so did he. "Then you take one hand-" She lifted her right, so did he. "Then you do this-" She stuck her hand out, and he connected his with hers. "Then you pull back, clap, then go to the opposite hand." He watched carefully as she did just that, and she stuck out her right hand again. He touched his right servo to her hand, and she shook her head. "Your left this time." He quickly switched servos, and she nodded. "Let's try it again." She stuck her right hand out, and he did the same. They pulled back, clapped once, then he went with his left, and she went with her right. "There. That's one hand. It's almost the same thing for the other one, just reversed hands, or servos." Foxy continued training Bumblebee in the art of schoolyard games for the rest of the afternoon, until they reached the base in the evening. She stood up, then grabbed her coffee cup, having renewed her coffee fairly recently. She gathered her things, then followed Bee off the boat, flopping into a patch of sandy grass as soon as she reached it. "I missed it here…" She mumbled with a happy sigh. She was scooped up by Bee, and the song began blaring out of his speakers again. Foxy laughed, then took a sip of the coffee. "We can stay up late and party, Bee. For now, let's go find out how this happened, and what started it." The sound cut out, and he drooped, but walked towards the base again. She would quickly come to regret the decision, as she was in the med tent for the remainder of the night, Ratchet doing test upon test upon test. "It would appear that Megatron had implanted something in your shoulder. From there, it burrowed down to here-" He gently prodded a finger against her spine, and she winced at an acute pain that was there. "-And that's where it remains. It is not only what we use to take alternate forms, but it also functions as a tracker." "When you say 'alternate forms', do you mean Bee's Camaro form, Optimus' truck one, stuff like that?" Ratchet nodded, and Foxy blinked in surprise. "When would he have put that in?" Ratchet shrugged, and Foxy's head tilted. "Soo… this means that he would've gotten the technology, somehow, then implanted it in me, then let himself be beaten by you guys? It doesn't make any sense." "It does, actually. He didn't let himself be beaten, he 'surrendered'. He knew that Optimus wouldn't leave you behind, and is using it to track our whereabouts, knowing that you will be with one of us at all times. He also knew that you would not know that he had implanted it until you tried something, so this could have very possibly gone on for years without one of us noticing. You were meant to be an unknowing decoy all along. I am quite sure that you were never of any significance to Megatron, although why he would go all the way to another Earth to acquire a single one of what this Earth has in millions is beyond me." Foxy's eyes suddenly went wide. "I do, Ratchet. Because I've got no living family members here, or there. I'm completely cut off from there, and nobody knows who I am on this Earth except all of you, the humans that work with you all, and the Decepticons. He wanted someone that was as far away from home as possible to use as a bloodhound, to sniff you guys out. He knew that I'd take to you guys quick, and that was exactly what he wanted. We played directly into his game of poker." Her head lowered. "Is there a way to get it out, that you know of? I'd love to smash it. I can already hear him screaming with rage as the signal cuts out." Her eyes narrowed angrily, and Rachet leapt backwards in horror as smoke began curling out of Foxy's nose lazily. She spotted the wispy tendrils, and grinned. "Foxy, your teeth are sharper then they were before!" She used a reflective tray to look at them, and grinned again. "This is going to be _too_ fun." Her voice came out in a venomous purr, deathly quiet, and Bumblebee backed a few steps away, not wanting her to turn on him. "Ratchet, can you make this thing look as though it's tracking us, but in reality be tracking Megatron?" "I'm not sure it is possible…" "See what you can do. I plan on finding this slagger with it and showing him how badly it backfired." "But it didn't backfire." "Not on us. It's gonna backfire on _him_." She grinned that grin again, all her teeth sharp and triangular-shaped, almost like a dragon's. Ratchet and Bumblebee shared a glance, then he nodded. "Very well." He got to work after dismissing Bumblebee, and at some point, she drifted to sleep, too tired to remain awake.

She awoke the next morning to Ratchet's curse of alarm. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked down, only to find that she looked… different. More like Bumblebee, but still like herself. "What is going on…?" Ratchet was over at a workbay, and hit something with a wrench. Foxy cringed at the sound, understanding what Bee had meant by 'painful swing'. Rachet turned around, only to find her awake, holding something in a hand. "That's the thing that attached itself to my spine?" He nodded, and she looked down at herself again. It was as though someone had dissected her Porsche hologram, and she reminded herself that it had probably been Ratchet. "The only way to track him down accurately was to mold you into something like ourselves, Foxy. Luckily, it will only function when you use this hologram." "Ratchet, this is… incredible… Does this mean that I'm officially an Autobot?" "You are on whichever side you choose." "Autobot, definitely." She replied, and he nodded once. "Then that is where you will reside. I have modified this to handle only what we have already seen, and _no humans_, other then your original form." "The one with the yellow and black?" He nodded, and Foxy sighed with relief. She preferred those colors at the moment. He placed it in the center of the new Autobot form she would be getting, and it was as though an energy surge went through her entire form. Suddenly, things started moving, and clanking, and she turned wild, frightened eyes upon Ratchet, unsure of what was going on. Although in seconds she was no longer staring up at Ratchet. She was looking at a 'Con she knew well. Megatron. He was laughing, and beside him was Barricade. "She is still with the 'bots. This will be simple enough to accomplish, Barricade." Barricade nodded, and Foxy quickly looked around, trying to see where exactly they were. She recognized the area, and was pulled away from the two by a sharp pain.

She opened her eyes to see Ratchet, and he was holding a wrench. "Really? Shouldn't hit girls, Ratchet. It's not nice." "I wouldn't need to if you would stay on-line for five Earth minutes." He grumbled, and Foxy sighed. "I know where Megatron is. And Barricade, too. The signal's working, Ratchet!" "That's not of any concern now! You aren't finished!" Foxy sighed. "Fine…" So she allowed Ratchet to finish, and finally got out of the med tent at nightfall. She was still in her original form, Ratchet having told her to not use the Autobot modification until she knew what to expect. Bee scooped her into his grasp and hugged her. She smiled and leaned into his armor comfortingly. "Bee, guess what?" He looked down at her, and she grinned. "I've got a seeecret… And Ratchet says I can't tell anyone until it's fully… 'operational'." It seemed as though that was all she had to say, because Bumblebee began buzzing and humming excitedly. 'Sorry For Party Rocking' began blaring across his stereo again, and Foxy laughed. He set her down, and the two began dancing. Foxy began performing the Running Man across the floor a few feet in front of Bumblebee, who was doing the robot. "Yo! Whatchu doin', Bee?" The music cut out, leaving Foxy and Bumblebee staring at Jazz, who had completely thrown off their groove. The three laughed, then Bee turned the song back on, this time including Jazz in the festivities. The trio fooled around until nearly midnight, eventually getting Skidz, Mudflap, and Wheelie to join in, when Ratchet finally threatened them with an extremely large wrench. Foxy, having seen the deadliness of the simple tool, cringed with Jazz and Bumblebee, then all three went to bed.

**Sorry, you guys! I've been grounded for the past few days, and I'm restricted to only an hour on the computer now... it's chaotic and it sucks, but I'm going to try to keep updating as regularly as possible. I hate technicalities. Anyway, onto cheerier stuff: What the frag is happening to Foxy? Guess we'll just need to wait and see! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Foxy was the first one up, and smiled to herself as she saw the group she had been goofing around with. All that had been enjoying the little 'celebration' were completely sprawled out on the floor in their robot forms, in the most odd positions imaginable. For example, she noticed that Bee looked like he was attempting to crawl across the floor, one foot lifted higher then the other, along with a servo. She sank her upper teeth into her bottom lip, trying to keep her laughter silent. She continued on past the group, trying not to laugh as the remainder of last night's memories came flying back into her mind. She vaguely remembered Wheelie attempting to do the nasty to her leg again, scrambling up higher then he had the last time, the thought surfacing as she went by him, conked out with his bottom half arched in the air, his face pressed to the floor. His quiet snoring was what got to her, and she put a hand firmly over her mouth to avoid a single laugh slipping out. Skidz and Mudflap appeared to have fallen into recharge mid-wrestle, so were completely tangled up on the floor. 'That won't be a fun thing to wake up to.' She thought to herself, grinning around her hand. Jazz had to be the oddest out of all of them, somehow managing to roll himself over to where his shoulders were against the floor, with his feet drooping forwards, looking like an oversized armadillo. She continued walking, sure that they would figure something wasn't right when they woke up. Her destination in mind, she slipped out the door, remembering to shut it quietly, then headed over to the 'human' section of the island.

She slipped inside, greeted a few members of the military that she knew, then headed for the kitchen, intent on getting her usual. Thankfully, there was an 'island' in the kitchen, so she sat there, her usual spot. She had become fast friends with the cook, Tom. He was an easily-likable, funny guy with several tattoos, along with a goatee. "Hey, kid." "C'mon, Tom. I'm only a few years younger then you. After all, you're only like what? Twenty-five? Thirty?" She gave him a smile, and he tossed an apple her way. She caught it, then bit into it with a crunch. "You're up early. And your hair color's different." "Yeah, I think Optimus is starting to rub off on me. And I needed a change. Something a little more… Bumblebee-ish." That got him laughing, and he set Foxy's designated mug on the counter, already pouring her favorite liquid in it. "Heard you threw a party last night with them." "That wasn't a party. That was just loud music, the twins wrestling _again_, and the rest of us goofing around, at least until Ratchet tried throwing a hammer at us. When that didn't work, he went for the wrench, and we knew he meant it." "Meant what?" "Meant that he wanted us to shut up and go to bed. Thanks." He had passed her the mug, and she took a sip, then sighed. "You do make the best coffee around here, Tom." He just chuckled, and she watched him make the other human staff breakfast. There was just something about watching people cook that entertained her, especially if she was watching Tom. He seemed like the kind of cook you'd find at a pizza joint, not a high-quality one, but a good one where you could look straight into the kitchen and see how everything was being cooked, where the staff were social. She wondered where he had come from, what eatery, and what it had been like. "Spill it, kid." "Hmm?" She looked at him around the rim of her mug in confusion, and he chuckled. "I know that look. You're thinking about something." "It's nothing. Just one of those rambling chains of thought my mind goes on all the time." He leaned against the counter, waiting for whatever today's breakfast was to get cooking. "Wanted to ask you about that." "What's up?" "What's the strangest one?" "Oh, wow. Good question. Huh…" She took a sip of her coffee, trying to think. "Probably the one time I started out thinking about what kind of dog I'd like to own. I think it ended with me thinking over the joint structure of dogs and cats and humans being similar." He laughed again, and Foxy grinned. "Sounds like you, kid." "It should. It cost me nearly three hours of thought!" She began giggling, and greeted one of the pilots as he sat down. "Hey, Will." "What's got you up this early? And in such a good mood?" "Tom and I agree that Optimus is beginning to rub off on me, and as for my good mood, you don't wanna know. I will say, Tom's coffee didn't have a single thing to do with it." She gave the cook a grin, and he waved a hand at her with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad, right?" "Oh, all right. Tom asked me what the most random thought trip my mind had ever taken was, and I responded with thinking about what kind of dog I want, which turned into a whole giant theory that humans, dog, and cats actually have a similar joint structure." "You're right. That is strange. Definitely not the weirdest thing you could've said though." "You've got something weirder? Let's hear it, Will." "You could've started out thinking about a steam engine, then ended up thinking about a giant dragon with train cars attached to its tail." Foxy laughed at that, as did Tom. Will just grinned, proud of himself. Tom passed him a plate with waffles and hash browns, then set out a pitcher of syrup on the counter. Foxy drained the last of her coffee, then set the mug on the counter again. "Bee's probably gonna be going nuts since I'm not lying in his passenger seat. See ya Tom, Will." The two nodded, and Tom took her cup from the counter. She headed outside, inhaling as a gust of wind blew the scent of saltwater and rain her way. "Storm from the southeast." She muttered to herself, and continued on her way, heading back into the hangar.

Before the door was fully shut, a servo was working its way around her middle, trying to pull her closer. She squirmed and giggled at the touch, knowing exactly who it was that held her so gently. "Bee, c'mon, let me at least close the door." The fingers retracted slowly, and she finished closing the heavy steel door. Almost the exact same time she did, Bee had already lifted her off her feet. She had to admit, it was like having a giant puppy that was able to talk and think like a human, while at the same time retaining its goofy, affectionate, fun-loving nature. She loved that, because she was the exact same way. "You guys looked like you just crashed wherever you felt like it when I got up this morning." She whispered softly, giggling. "You looked like you were trying to climb the floor, Jazz looked like he failed at a front flip, Skidz and Mudflap looked like they… yeah, skip that one. Wheelie looked like he was part dog or something. I only wish I got a picture of all of it. Is anyone else awake? If they aren't, let's go outside." Bee hesitated, and Foxy gave him a smile. "Just real quick. I never go outside anymore unless we're going somewhere. C'mon, Bee." He appeared to have given in, and opened the door quietly, heading out. Foxy smiled and followed after him, darting ahead of him. She flipped into her fox hologram, and waited for Bee to shut the door. Once he had done that, she took off towards the beach. Bee transformed into a Camaro again, and he was off, playfully chasing after Foxy. He fell into the spot behind her, and she looked back with a yip, then hopped into the air. She landed on Bee's hood, and crouched lower as he went faster, trying not to fly off. He sped along a cliff that overlooked a beach, and Foxy seized the opportunity, and leapt off his hood, diving neatly over the cliff. Bumblebee screeched on the brakes, and drove off the cliff, launching himself. He was soon in his robot form, then landed in the sand, looking frantically for Foxy. He discovered her at the shoreline, chasing seagulls and the waves. He laughed as she paused, sniffing at something, then was drenched by a wave as it curled over her head. She quickly shook herself off, then bounced over to the robot, who lifted her back onto the grassy clifftop. He pulled himself up using the rocks in the cliff, then watched as Foxy took off running, nothing but her tail visible anymore. He began running after her, then jumped into the air. He came back down as a Camaro, and began speeding around the island after her, the two just playing a game of chase.

They returned to the hangar a good hour after they agreed they would, and Foxy instantly flopped down on the cool floor, panting, her tail lying limply on the floor. Bee petted her with a finger, then attempted to nudge her upright. Instead of doing that, he sent her sliding across the floor. He went over to her, and did it again, sending her even farther. "_Jazz_**, watch! She's **_slidable!_" Bee sent her flying over to Jazz, who sent her straight back to Bumblebee with a grin. The two continued this new game for a long time, eventually sending her sliding across the hangar, one on either side. In fact, they would've done it all day long if it hadn't been for Ratchet nearly stepping on her, then getting mad at the two. "She is _not_ a toy!" Jazz picked her up, then set her on her feet. Foxy, who had been enjoying the game, whimpered, looking up at Ratchet with begging eyes. "The answer's no, Foxy. I would advise you not to try it again, otherwise you may not get so lucky." With that, he turned around and headed into the med tent, all the while muttering about 'Slagging bots' and 'can't find something non-destructive to entertain themselves with for five minutes'. Foxy shut off her hologram program, then flopped onto the floor, face down. She mumbled something unintelligible, and the two looked down at her. "Whazzat, Little Bee?" She lifted her head up, then spat some of her hair out of her mouth, giggling. "I said, 'We're kids, Ratchet… why can't you just let us goof off?'" She was still battling with her hair, and finally gave up, letting her head flop back down again. Soon, she heard someone lying at her side, and when she looked, it was Bee, copying her. "Bee, what're you doing?" She asked with a grin. "_I'm _**being non-destructive**." "You know what? You're right. This is non-destructive. Jazz, it's non-destructive!" Jazz laughed. "Sure is, Little Bee." "Pull up some floor, Jazz. There's plenty here." The grin on her face was priceless. It was a grin that read, 'Come, join us! We're enjoying doing absolutely nothing.' Jazz was soon lying on the floor, face down next to Bumblebee. Foxy was beginning to doze off, at least until she was nudged in the side. "_WHOZATWATI'MAWAKE!_" She babbled rapidly, her hair flying upwards as she tried to look around. Ironhide blinked in surprise. All he had wanted to do was find out why the human girl was lying flat on the floor, with Jazz and Bumblebee, so he had nudged her with a foot, completely not expecting her to bolt upwards, literally sounding like Bumblebee when she did. "What're you three doing?" "Being **non-destructive**." "Pfft…" Foxy burst out laughing at Bee's response, falling back to the floor again, weakly pounding a fist on it as tears formed in her eyes. "Bee!" She had to pause as more laughter rolled out of her mouth, then she was back up again, panting and giggling like a schoolgirl. "Bee… Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee…" She started laughing again, and Ironhide shook his head, then walked away. She continued giggling, and she soon had Bumblebee laughing quietly. "Bumblebee, we've really made a mess of things. We have _absolutely_-" She burst out laughing again, and couldn't finish her sentence. "-Made a complete mess of things. Jazz isn't helping, but we can change that. Right, Jazzy-o?" "Wha?" He propped himself up, looking over Bee to see her. She began giggling again, a gigantic grin on her face. She looked so ridiculous that Jazz was soon laughing as well. Hearing him didn't help her in her feeble attempts to pull herself together, at all. She was soon lying on the floor, laughing breathlessly, her sides aching dully, but she still didn't stop. "Why-Why-Why are we doing this…?" She whimpered, then instantly began giggling. "What're the three of ya doin' over here, laughin' like a bunch'a idiots?!" "H-Hi, Reelie. _PFFFT_, Reelie!" She began outright laughing again, finding her mistake extremely entertaining. The robot hopped onto her back, but still she couldn't stop laughing at her mistake. Jazz had managed to get a grip, but wasn't looking at her, instead trying to remain facing the floor. Now, it was only Bee and her who were laughing, and she sat up with a ragged gasp, only to flop towards the floor again, her laughter so loud it was silent, only showing itself in bizarre squeaks every now and then.

Finally, nearly a half an hour after they had first started Foxy was able to stop laughing, but only because her sides were in agony. She laid face down on the floor for a while, trying to regain her breath, unable to look at Bee or Jazz. "_You're an _**extremely entertaining **human, Foxy." "Thanks, Bee…" She panted, not bothering to look up. "Boy, we _really _made a mess of things, didn't we? We absolutely made a mess of things." "'We'? It was all you, Little Bee." Jazz spoke up. "I'm just gonna… maybe, sorta… lie here for a while, see what happens." Foxy replied, getting an agreement from Bumblebee and Jazz. "My name ain't Reelie, kid." "I know, I know… I was laughing too hard to be able to tell the difference." "In what? _Letters?!_" That got her laughing again, but she stopped pretty quickly, her sides hurting too much for laughter. "N-No, in… just about everything…" "Why're the three of ya layin' on the floor anyway?" "Bee, don't say it!" Foxy exclaimed, jabbing her index finger at him, and heard a stifled laugh from said robot. "It's a long story that ends with us not wanting to be destructive to teach Ratchet that we can be non-destructive, so we ended up laying here. Ohh, my sides.." She replied softly, half grinning and half grimacing. She felt the little robot hop off her back, and she rolled over, only to find herself looking up at Ratchet. "Oh. Hi, Ratchet." She replied, a giant grin taking up her face, laughter obviously hiding behind it. "That's why you are all lying here?" "Sure is." She watched as he shook his head and walked away, her grin slowly fading. "Ohh, man… my sides are killing me… I think I broke them laughing too hard or something." She moaned, rolling over again. The three were silent for a good fifteen minutes, and it seemed as though they had gone back to being non-destructive. Foxy was thinking over her conversation with Bumblebee earlier about being non-destructive, and her mind drifted to the way he had told Ironhide what they had been doing. It had sounded so matter-of-fact, as though he did it every day. She was soon giggling quietly, her mind replaying the scenario that had kept them laughing for a good thirty minutes so incredibly simply. That was the only sound heard from the group, and it wasn't long before she stopped. "Ohh, geez… We've really dug ourselves a hole. Well, I did." She replied, finally trying her luck at sitting up. "Ohh, it's raining. Listen." She fell silent, and sure enough, there was the pattering of rain on the ceiling. "Ohh, I think I need a nap… I tired myself out laughing…" Sure enough, she yawned widely, and laid down facing the floor again. She was out in minutes. She didn't seem to realize that she had fallen asleep on the floor, and neither did any of the Autobots. They just assumed that she was being 'non-destructive', and none of them prevented her from doing it.

The next morning, however, Bumblebee noted that she was still lying placidly on the floor. He prodded her hair gently, then paused. He did it again, but still got no response. He didn't hear Foxy's soft moan as she dragged herself out of the dream she had been having, and poked her again. This time he got a louder groan, and a hand rising from the floor a little in a feeble, half-asleep attempt to swat his finger away. Seeing that she was all right, he ceased the poking, and instead decided to lower himself to the floor directly in front of her, and just watch her. He had seen it work when other humans had tried it, and both humans had laughed afterwards. When that didn't work, he went back to the old standby of gently poking her hair. There was another groan from the human, then her hand lifted up again, as though she wanted to swat his finger away. He curled the finger around her wrist, as he had before, and peered at her closer. "Hey, wha-" Her soft voice sounded, then she raised her head, only to inhale sharply and try to back up, her eyes wide. Right in front of her face, literally no more then two inches away, was Bumblebee's. "Geez, Bee!" She exclaimed in surprise once she had gotten over her initial fear. "You got me good, I'll give you that." She also gave him a smile, then went into a stretch, arching backwards as far as she could, propping herself up with her hands. "Man, you'd think I'd feel a lot more stiff after sleeping on the floor-" She winced as a flash of pain went through her ribs, which were in fact stiff from her lying on them all night. "Ohh, dude… sooo not doing that again…" She murmured, then rolled onto her back to complete her stretching session. The curious expression Bumblebee was wearing filled her view, his head appearing directly above her, throwing her into slight shadow. For a stretching finale, she sat up, then rotated her top half around and to the right, listening to the six loud pops that issued from it in rapid succession. She quickly spun her top half the other way, to the left, getting roughly the same number of pops out of it.

She stood up, and cringed slightly as she popped a hip. "Well, now that I've been popped and cracked, I'm getting coffee." She gave Bumblebee a smile, while he just watched her in confusion. "_Sam doesn't_ **do that…**" "What? This?" She rolled her right shoulder, the one Megatron had placed the 'tracker' in, and got a loud pop. Bee nodded, and Foxy smiled. "**How's this** _accomplished_?" "That's a really good question, Bee. I'm not entirely sure. I think it's got something to do with bones? I dunno." She replied, shrugging. "I'm no expert on everything, although I like to think I am." She added, then grinned sheepishly. "For example, I can't herd cattle on horseback. I can't fly. Can't drive, either." She made a face at that. "_This displeases _**you?**" "A whole lot." "Aren't you **a mature human?**" "Yeah, I am. That's the part that displeases me." "**This is why you** don't sit in the _control seat?_" "In the what? What's a control seat?" For an answer, he swapped into his Camaro form, and Foxy's eyes went wide. "Ohh, you mean the driver's seat! Yeah, that's pretty much it." "_Even though_ _**I'm driving?**_" She smirked. "Huh. Everybody's a critic." She mumbled, smiling at the car, unable to stay angry for very long. "I'm going for coffee, Bee. I'll be back. I'm gonna need a cup after that floor." She headed towards the door, and heard Bee's engine following her.

She leapt backwards in surprise as he slid around her in a half circle, then watched as he blocked the door. "Bee, c'mon, I want coffee… I'll be back in five minutes…" "**You're displeased with **_your inability to _drive? Then why _don't you learn?_" "I… I just… can't drive." She replied softly, her shoulders drooping. "I have never **met a mature human **_who_ _can't drive._" He insisted, and she sighed. "Tell me about it. Especially back in town, or here. I always seem to be surrounded by 'cars', but can never drive any of them anyways, for other reasons. Now that I've got the opportunity, the truth finally comes out, and I'm stuck as a lowly human with a need for speed, but no way to achieve it." She sighed again, and he rolled forwards to nudge her leg gently. "**You're capable** of learning?" Her expression turned doubtful, and she pushed a chunk of her bangs out of her eyes. "Bee, I'm not sure-" "_You're _fearful." "Bumblebee, you silly sausage! I'm not afraid of a car! If I were, I'd be out of this hangar faster then you could change back into your other self." Foxy replied, giving him a smile. "**I'm not a cylindrical **_piece of meat, Foxy._ I don't mean **fear of a vehicle, **_I meant fear of _operating the vehicle." "Oh." Her ears lowered slowly, and she fell silent. "**Why are you **_fearful?_" "I… don't know… I'll sit in the seat, and just end up with that 'deer in the headlights' mind-blank." She replied finally, her voice quiet. One of Bee's doors opened, and she couldn't help but notice that it was the driver's side one. "Bee, I really don't think this is a good idea…" She replied hesitantly, but it seemed as though Bee was expecting her to sit down, whether she wanted to or not. Not liking the idea very much, she did, and the door shut automatically.

As soon as she heard the _thunk_ of the door shutting, she tensed up. Still, there wasn't a sound from Bumblebee's radio. There was the rumbling of the engine underneath his hood, and she jumped, but quickly recovered. As she gazed across the instrument panel, every button, knob, and symbol seemed to mash itself together in some sort of swirling, rippling blur, morphing into the controls for an alien spaceship, strange symbols that didn't even look Cybertronian. Her eyes went wide as she struggled to read them, struggled to remember what did what. Her mind went completely blank in one simple flash, nothing but white emptiness surging through her memory. She couldn't remember the simplest things, not the configuration of the pedals, nothing. She went to get out, but gasped as she discovered that he had locked the door. She scrambled over into the passenger seat, and attempted to get out that way. He had locked that door as well. "Bee!" She exclaimed shrilly, attempting to figure a way out, her head whipping everywhere at once. She continued trying to escape from the terror, but it seemed impossible. With Bee still not answering her, she was slowly losing her mind, she was sure of it. The most torturous way to lose one's sanity, not getting a response from someone you were dependent upon. "Bee, c'mon, this isn't funny anymore!" Still no reply, and her hands shook. She grabbed onto the steering wheel for something to hold onto, trying to use it to calm her absolutely frayed nerves. Once she did that, it was as though a switch had been turned on. Her feet found the pedals, and the speedometer swam back into view, Bee's highest speed close to two hundred miles an hour. Just as she was about to step on the gas, the engine cut out. She jumped, looking between the pedals and out the windshield dumbly, as though trying to figure out what had happened. The driver's side door opened, and she swung herself out, shutting the door behind her. "Not funny, Bee." She called back after opening the hangar door and heading outside, going to the kitchen for her coffee.

"You're later then usual, kid. Something wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. Bee just held me up for a little while." "Spill it." Tom replied, passing her mug to her. She took a swallow, then sighed. "Bee insisted he teach me how to drive, even though I tried denying it. He didn't take no for an answer, and decided to block the hangar door so I couldn't leave." Tom chuckled at that, and Foxy continued recounting the incident. "I don't know why he feels the need to pull crap like that on me. It was horrifying!" She finished, and Tom laughed. "It's Bumblebee. If it was Jazz, things would've been worse." "Don't remind me." She replied, passing a hand over her eyes and keeping it there. "After all, I've already told him no! That it wasn't going to end well, and it didn't." "Doesn't sound like a whole lot happened. You got in, then panicked for a good ten minutes because he locked you in. If you weren't expecting that by now, I can't help you, kid." She sighed, then took another swig from her mug. "Some things need to be easier." She muttered, and Tom nodded. "You're right on that." There was a loud honking from outside the building, and Foxy turned around, facing the doorway in confusion. A few minutes later, one of the soldiers assigned to the base came in. "Bumblebee wants you." She sighed, then looked to Tom, who just shrugged. "Tell him I'll be out then, if you would?" He gave her a nod, then left the room. "Why do I think I'm quickly going to regret ever discussing things with that Autobot?" She groaned, and Tom chuckled. "Your funeral, kid." "You're telling me." She sighed, drained the mug, thanked and said goodbye to Tom, then headed outside, a hand shoved in a pocket of her jeans while the other one went to her left temple. She was already beginning to get a headache, she could feel it. She could also feel that today wasn't going to be a good day, if this was all her and Bee would be doing.

She found the yellow Camaro waiting for her, facing the entrance to the building. 'Great.' She mentally sighed, then groaned aloud as Bee's driver's side door opened again. "Bee, c'mon, I don't wanna do this." For a response, she got a missile launcher pointed at her. "You'd never shoot me." She replied, but there was no strength behind it. "Ratchet said _that you're of _**no importance to Megatron. **Therefore, you don't **need to be **_protected any longer. _I'm extremely **capable of shooting **_you._" "You wouldn't shoot me." She tried again, but the weapon never left its target. "Bumblebee! Stand down-" "He's fine, Will. You can tell everyone else that too. We're just talking, and things got a little out of control." She heard the pilot leave, then sighed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes out of frustration. "Bee, listen, okay? Humans all have things that they can and can't do. Like a girl couldn't become a heavy metal singer. Her vocal 'processors' couldn't handle it. A guy wouldn't know what to do with a 'dance pole' if there were no women around. Some people can't-Well, a lot of people can't read Cybertronian. Some people can't read about something and know how to make it work, or how to use it. Other people don't even need to read something to know how that something works. I'm in the former. I can understand the concept of something so completely if I read it in a book, yet I'd have no clue what to do with myself if presented with the actual object and told how to make it work. In fact, it's even worse if I'm just shoved in front of the object, and told 'Here you go. Figure out how this works.'" She looked at him, then continued. "I can fix cars, I can identify cars. I'm good at that, because that's historical, that's research! I can look up on my phone how to put a bigger engine underneath your hood, then get instructions on how to make it work. There's no instruction manual on driving, Bee. It's just 'Get in the control area of this 422-horsepower V8 _beast_ of a car and hope you don't go flying across the pavement, lose control and go flying off the cliff into the ocean.' I'm knowledgeable, yes, but I'm not an 'action-y' person. I'm a 'think-y' person. I can read the specifications for a car and know exactly what is what, but put me behind the steering wheel, and I'll most likely end up driving into a tree. Or a rock. Or off a cliff." She swept a hand towards the ocean, then brought the hand up to cover her eyes. "It isn't that I don't want to learn, Bee. It's that I truly _can't_ learn. Nothing sticks if it's in any way an action related to driving." Her rant finished, she stalked off towards the hangar again, but paused. "The bar's this way." She grumbled, heading back inside the building she had exited.

"Tom, got anything stronger then coffee back there?" She asked with a sigh, sinking into a seat. "Bottle of vodka." "Pour it in my mug, please." She replied, and his eyebrows went up. "Didn't know you drank." "Didn't think there was anything alcoholic here." She remarked, and he passed her the mug, filled with the clear liquid. "Thanks." She gave him a nod, and took a large gulp. "It isn't Bud, but it'll do." She replied. "What happened, kid? All I heard was that Bee pulled a launcher on you." "Yeah, he tried to play the 'I won't hesitate to shoot you if you don't get in' card. I refused, of course." "And he shot you." "Nope. I want to say that I knew he wouldn't, but I can't say it. I'm sure that he would if it was necessary." She took another drink, then continued. "I tried explaining to him that some people are only good at certain things, that not everyone is good at everything, but I think I just ended up confusing myself." Tom laughed at that, and she nodded. "Yup. I ended up telling him that I can read everything there is to know about a car, and still not know how to drive it. I'm more of a thinker then a doer, you see." "Yeah, I figured that." She nodded. "I can fix them, I can modify them, but I can't drive them. Isn't that pathetic?" "It'll come to you eventually." "Yeah, its taking too long to get here." She sighed, then finished off what was left in her mug before getting down and thanking Tom again. She left the building with another sigh, then headed down to the sandy beach, her shoes and socks taken off and placed by the cliff while she stood at the water's edge, her jeans rolled up to her knees to avoid getting them wet. Her hands were shoved in her pockets, and she was staring listlessly at her feet, her mind mulling over everything that had gone wrong in such a short amount of time.

She didn't know how long she stood there, or when Optimus had come down to stand behind her, only that the sunset was reflecting off the water, and into her eyes. She didn't mind however, and continued to stand at the water's edge, letting the waves run over her feet and ankles. "There's something troubling you, Foxy." "Yeah." She replied quietly with a sigh. "Is it your friends again?" "No, not this time. This time it's personal." "You aren't pleased with yourself." She nodded, watching as the wind lifted her hair up slightly. "I just… wish I could drive. I wish I knew how to do it, but I don't. Bumblebee tried to teach me earlier, and I panicked." "It isn't hard to do, Foxy." "I know it isn't, it just… it gets to me. I can't explain how, but my mind goes blank and I don't know what anything is, or what anything does anymore." She sighed another time, staring out to the horizon that separated the ocean from the sky. "As soon as I'm out of the driver's seat, I know what everything is, what everything does." "You have a fear of being in control." "That's what it's beginning to sound like, isn't it?" He didn't answer, and she sighed yet again. "And yet I can easily assume control during a fight, or a battle. I just… I can't seem to live with myself any more." "During a war, many men are not themselves. Their minds are twisted by the urge to fight, and to win." He set a finger on her shoulder, withdrew it after a few minutes, then Foxy heard him heading back towards the hangar.

She remained on the shores until the moon had risen high in the sky, casting a reflection on the water, a few clouds also rolling in here and there. Once she noticed that it was late, and there had been no sight of Bumblebee since she had stormed away into the building for her drink, she decided that it was time to climb back up. She stuffed her socks in her shoes, then gripped the backs of her ratty Converse with her teeth, biting down tightly. She began climbing, feeling around for the most stable rocks before making a definite move. She soon reached solid ground, and sat down, pulling her socks on, then her shoes. She didn't bother tying them, and instead began pondering what to do. Bee would've come for her by now, so she knew that something was wrong. Her shoulders drooped, sure that her practically yelling at him, then storming off hadn't helped at all. She sighed, then began looking for the most-sheltered spot she could find on the island. She finally settled down in an alcove between a wall and a door, the overhang of the roof just barely covering her. She was close enough to the Autobots' hangar that she'd be able to tell if they were looking for her, but she was far enough away from the human staff's quarters that she wouldn't have to answer a lot of uncomfortable questions. She curled up as best she could while in a sitting position, then drifted to sleep, all the while her mind playing her rant over and over, with the image of the Camaro just parked there, watching her silently.


	8. Chapter 8

She was awoken by something wet hitting her head, and a shout of 'Ey, get up! We were lookin' everywhere for ya!" She blinked her eyes open, only to find Wheelie, his optics inches from her own eyes. Around him, she was just barely able to make out Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz in their vehicle forms to avoid rusting in the rain that was falling. She didn't know if Bumblebee was obscured by the bush behind the wall, or if he hadn't shown, but she did know that her hair was soaked, and she was freezing because of it. She stood up, stretched, and was instantly shouted at by Wheelie for not noticing he had been in her lap. "Sorry, Wheelie. I've got a lot on my mind at the moment." He gave her a look, but didn't say a word as he swapped into the little remote-control Ford and drove away. "Let me guess. Either you all or Bee are-slash-is mad at me for it. Fine. I deserve it anyways. Wanna chuck a million wrenches at me, Ratchet? Be my guest. It wouldn't matter anymore anyways." She looked down, then headed for the nearest cliff, looking out into the gray skies, the rain soaking her even more. Not that she was concerned about it at the moment.

'Not even a group of giant robots could save me from myself. It's as though I'm a walking trouble magnet, that just causes and creates trouble wherever it goes.' She sighed, not hearing Jazz rolling up behind her. "Why wouldn't it matter, Little Bee?" "Because I manage to wreck everything, and screw everything up." She murmured, her eyes still on the sky. "No ya don't." She looked down at something nudging her foot, and found Wheelie. She picked the little truck up and began petting his hood gently with a sigh. "I do, Jazz. It happened in the town before this, and now it's happening again. Just once, just this _once_, I want to stop causing trouble, and wrecking things, and just… be like Sam. Or Mikaela." She turned towards the Solstice, still holding Wheelie. "I'm sick and tired of this happening without any idea of how to stop it. Or how to change it. I just want to live a somewhat-normal life, without causing trouble. Apparently, that's too much to ask, because I got both." She turned around again, facing the ocean.

After a few more minutes, she set Wheelie down, but he worked his way onto her shoes, and stayed there until she picked him up again. She continued petting his hood, gazing out into the dark water that surrounded the little island. She heard Jazz pulling back, but was surprised when he rolled back to her side, and began nudging her leg insistently, pulling back then rolling forwards. She sighed and began walking in the direction Jazz wanted her to go, and she couldn't help but notice that he was nudging her towards the hangar. She heard the others following, and sighed, knowing that she didn't have a choice.

She entered the hangar, and shook her hair out at once, wringing it out as best as she could. Once that was done, she wasn't as cold, so watched silently as a yellow Camaro rounded a corner, heading towards her. She didn't have time to apologize, because Bumblebee began transforming. Abruptly, there was something wet flowing over her, in a stream like a powerful garden hose. She shut her eyes tightly so none of the liquid got in her eyes, but it continued flowing. "Bee, knock it off!" "Stop lubricating her!" She held out a hand towards where she thought they were, but otherwise didn't move.

The 'lubricating' stopped on its own a few minutes later, and she reached up to wipe it away from her eyes. "Fine, I deserved it." She replied, looking up at Bumblebee with a shrug. "He had every right to do it." She turned to the other Autobots. "I was a complete slagger to him yesterday, and I'm sorry for it. I shouldn't have done it." She looked up at him again, her green eyes sorrowful. Bumblebee's optics softened, and he went to pick her up. "A-ah. Not yet. I've gotta go get this stuff off, otherwise I'll smell like Bumblebee lube for the next few days." She flashed him a small smile, then headed back outside, heading for the human showers.

"What happened to you?" "Let's just say Bee told me to 'piss off' before I could apologize, Will." The pilot recoiled in horror, and Foxy nodded. "Yeah, so... word of advice. Never make him mad." With that, she continued on her way, nearly jumping into the shower. She scrubbed her hair thoroughly, where most of it had ended up. Thankfully, she was able to get it all out, but couldn't help smelling her hair every few minutes, afraid that the scent lingered. She headed back into the hangar, and was at once picked up by Jazz. "Sorry 'bout that, Little Bee." "Jazz, it's fine. Really. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but he was angry. I can live with that. It's not like it'll- What's all that banging?" Jazz set her down, and she discovered Bumblebee, getting knocked around by Ratchet and Ironhide, who were shouting about him 'lubricating' her.

"_**YO!**_" She shouted, and the two stopped to look over at her. "Let him go." "Foxy, he had-" "Let. Him. **GO.**" She still got no response, and she drew herself up taller. "_Now._" Ironhide gave her a hard stare, then he let Bee down, eventually followed by Ratchet. Once the two had left, she went over to him. "You okay?" He nodded, then picked her up. "Bee, I'm really sorry. I just… You know what? Let's just say that I can't drive, and we'll be over and done with it." He nodded after a slight hesitation, then gave her a hug. She returned the favor as best she could, unable to stop the smile that spread across her features. "We good now? No other things you'd like to drop on me?" She grinned at that part, and began giggling. "I'd love to be able to do that… Just 'Oh, I don't like you. Have some of this!' Or 'Oh, I don't like your hair, it looks much better _soaked_!'" She began laughing, and Bee put a hand over his optics. "I know, I know, crazy thought." She replied with a shrug and held her hands up in defense. "My hair doesn't smell like… that, does it? I keep smelling it, but I'm not sure." He shrugged, and she joined him. "Oh well." As though to prove her point, she pulled a large chunk of it in front of her face, and took a large sniff. "See, it still has a tinge to it, I think. Either that, or I managed to get some up my nose." She laughed, then flipped her hair over her shoulder again. "More then likely I got some of it up my nose." She began sniffing, then her head tilted. She held up a finger, then began sniffing again. "You use regular, right? Regular gas? Fuel, whatever." The same finger she had held up had rotated upside down, and was now pointing at Bee, who nodded, looking at her in confusion. "I can tell." She replied with a cheeky grin. Bee face-palmed again, and Foxy laughed. "Still better then the smell of human 'lubricator', Bee." It was a strong, metallic-y scent, mixed with the smell of used gasoline and oil. "And to think, I was worried about my hair smelling like that."

"Ey, Little Bee. Ratchet wants ya." "All right, thanks, Jazz." Bee set her down, and, she reached a hand up to him. "C'mon, let's go." He extended a finger, and she grasped onto it firmly, then began heading towards the med tent. Bumblebee followed along behind her, attempting to not step on her. She let his finger drop once she reached the tent, and pushed open the giant doors. "Ratchet?" "You brought Bee." "Yeah, I did." She replied evenly, watching the medic out of slightly-narrowed eyes. He sighed, then picked her up. "If this is about that… then Bee knows already. He has known." "Hologram. Turn it on." He set her down on a platform, and she switched her vehicle hologram on.

"...How do you make it go?" Came her quiet voice, and Bumblebee face-palmed again. Ratchet shook his head, and Bee swapped into a Camaro. She watched carefully as he transformed into an Autobot again, then she lifted a tire. "So it's just-OH!" Somehow, she had managed to activate it, and soon she was examining the metallic hands she had gained, lifting up her feet to look at those as well. "Ohh, this is cool!" She exclaimed, looking down and noticing how small everything looked. Bumblebee was still about a head taller then her, and she estimated that she was about thirteen feet tall. "So this is what it's like. It's no different then being a human, just… a bit more metallic." She replied, and held up a foot, taking notice that it was gigantic. "Holy cow… This is… just wow…" She couldn't fathom how incredible it was to finally be like an Autobot. "Wait a minute.. I still sound like myself… where's the robotic-y edge _to it-Oh! There it is!_" She laughed, and thought she saw Ratchet roll his optics. '_Are there any weapons in this mode, Ratchet?_' He shook his head, and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't said anything… "You've got your com on." "_Oh._" She quickly shut it off after a few minutes of figuring it out.

"I still need to see Ironhide then, eh?" The two nodded, and Foxy shrank back down to her human size. "What do you have, Bee?" For an answer, the plasma cannon emerged from his right hand, and missile launchers poked out of his shoulders. "Ooohh, this looks like it could do some damage…" She replied, her eyes wide with delight as she gazed upon the cannon, a slightly-eerie grin appearing on her face. Bee was quick to put it away, and her grin vanished at once. "Aww. I want a cannon like that, one that's super-powerful, Ratchet." She turned to the medic, who held up his servos. "Talk to Ironhide." "Bee, c'mon, we gotta go see if he's got any of those!" "Foxy, maybe it's _best that we _**wait, captain.**" "I wanna fight some 'Cons, I wanna shoot them outta the sky, I wanna see the look on Megatron's face when he finds out who he's dealing with!" The sadistic grin was back, and Bumblebee began inching away from her, watching her cautiously. "We gotta go see what Ironhide's got!" She uttered a small squeal of delight, then began dancing in a small circle, her excitement unable to be daunted. "Foxy, these are literal weapons. They aren't playthings." "I know! That's what makes them cool! I reallyreallyreally want the cannon…" She replied, and the grin was back for another showing. It didn't fade as quickly as before, and Bumblebee picked her up. "_You should begin _**with something simple.** Not the _cannon_. _Perhaps a _**simple automatic gun** would be sufficient?" "But… once I'm ready I can pick the cannon, right?" Bee nodded, and the grin was back, paired with a slightly-startling evil laugh. "_You're a rare_ **human, Foxy**." "Why? Because I enjoy shooting the big guns?" The grin began to tilt, and it wasn't long before a sarcastic, wry grin had replaced it. "**No. Because you** _can be good, _and yet completely **evil** at the same time." "Oh, that? Yeah, it happens." There was a glint in her eye that reminded Bee of the creepy grin from earlier, even though that tilted grin was still on her face. Somehow, it became creepier then the one she had worn before, as most of her sharp teeth were showing, making it look as though her mouth was full of nothing but razor-sharp, pointed teeth. He set her down, thinking that Megatron was definitely going to be sorry he had caged her up.

She assumed a neutral expression again, something seen so frequently, Bee knew what was coming. It was the face of an intense thought, making its way to the surface. Sure enough, not even two seconds later, the question popped out of her mouth. "Optimus has those blades, right?" Ratchet and Bumblebee shared a glance, then nodded. "Is it possible to get something like that? It's not a cannon, but I'd take it if Ironhide has one." "_We aren't _**getting you a **_blade, Foxy._" Bee replied, shaking his head. "Darn." She replied with a pout, then she looked up at Bee. "What about a laser, or something? Do any of you guys already have lasers?" "Ironhide doesn't do lasers. Not after that one time." Ratchet replied, looking over at Bee and chuckling. "What happened?" "He gave one to Bee, who had no clue what he was doing at that time, and Bee nearly took 'Hide's head off." Foxy's mouth was covered by a hand, and she looked up at Bee in disbelief. This robot, the one that had protected her with immense agility, had nearly taken off Ironhide's head? Bee shrugged, and Foxy laughed. "That's why he's got the cannon." "Lucky." Foxy mumbled, and Bee laughed. "So no lasers. Hmmph. What about… Oh! I saw Starscream and...oh, who was he… Thunderwhip?" "Thundercracker." "Yes! They could fly, and shoot missiles at the same time." "You aren't a seeker, Foxy. The answer's no." Foxy sighed, and her shoulders drooped. "So, no cannon, no lasers, and no flying. I can't think of anything else…" Bee petted her hair with a finger, then picked her up. "Go see what Ironhide's got." "Does he know?" "Of course. He and Optimus approved the entire thing." "Oh. Was that why he walked away?" Ratchet nodded, and Foxy face-palmed. "I should've figured that. He's what, twenty-something feet tall? And I'm barely five feet tall. There's no way he'd be afraid of anything, much less me." Bumblebee headed to find Ironhide, taking Foxy over to the weapons-training area.

Sure enough, he was there, and Foxy watched in surprise as he began sparring with Jazz. The two weren't shooting at each other, even if they were firing their weapons. Foxy guessed that they weren't loaded, and they settled in to watch the two fight. Once the two had finished, Jazz headed back to the hangar. Ironhide, however, stayed behind, and his optics found Foxy at once. He didn't say a word, and Bumblebee set Foxy down. "Weapons." She nodded, and got a nod from Ironhide. "Let's see it then." "All right." Her hologram started up again, and she concentrated on looking like Bee and Ironhide. It worked, and soon she was standing in between the two, looking from one to the other. Bee raised his hands over his helmet, and moved two fingers on each up-and-down, almost like ears, all the while making some sort of noise to accompany the motions. Foxy was about to ask him what he was doing, until she reached up a servo. She found a pair of ears, and her optics widened in surprise. There were ears on her helmet! "Do they move?" A sound came from outside, and she looked towards it. "_They _**move!**" He exclaimed, and Foxy grinned. "Sweet."

"A sword the shape of a curved tail." "Huh?" "_There will be a sword _**curved like a **tail, in this _**shape**_." Bumblebee drew a wavy vertical line, almost like a giant 'S' in the air, and Foxy nodded. "Okay, I'm seeing it." "Retractable claws." "Wicked. Like Wolverine?" "_Who's this _'**Wolverine'?**" "He's a comic book superhero." Foxy replied shortly, and Bumblebee nodded. She began to think over the weapons she had received from C.H.R.O.M.E., making a mental checklist in her mind. 'Missiles? No, Bee's already got them. Gatling guns? Wouldn't really work, unless I put them in my shoulders, but they'd hit the sword…Ability to blend into my surroundings… hmmm…' "What about concealment?" Ironhide and Bumblebee shrugged. "You know, like blending into the environment, becoming invisible?" "You already have several alternate forms. You don't need invisibility." "All right, just trying to toss ideas around." "You let me do that, Foxy." "All right." She sighed, and got rid of every unused idea that was lying in her mind.

Ironhide eventually was able to envision her with missile launchers in her forearms, and she nodded. At least she wasn't fighting with just swords and claws. He got to work placing the claws in, three in each servo, between her fingers. They would be hidden in the backs of her servos, short enough to be hidden that way. She was glad that they were short, not wanting them to be too long, fearing that they'd be liable to snap easier. Each individual blade was roughly the same length as her middle finger, and were tapered so they ended in sharp points. Once he had finished installing them, she curled a servo into a fist, and watched as they popped out. "Like a cat's claws." She grinned, and they retracted again. "Again." Ironhide ordered, wanting to make sure that she could operate them. She nodded, and they flew outwards, her fist curled. "Hmm…" They retracted again, and she smiled, curling a fist but waiting to let them spring out. She pulled her fist back, and made like she was punching an invisible enemy, her claws flying out at the moment she had wanted, having to hold a servo out awkwardly so she didn't get slashed. "They're working fine. Try one at a time, otherwise if you do that you'll end up taking your head off." "I can use them one set at a time?" He nodded, and she attempted to just use one set. Once she had them popping out and retracting as she wanted, Ironhide nodded, then began working on putting in the missile launchers. They held small, 'femme-sized' missiles, as Ironhide put it, even though they had roughly the same power as a normal missile. She nodded to herself, and began aiming, not having any missiles just yet. Finally, the sword was brought out, and Foxy's optics went wide. "Ohh…"

It had a long, tapered blade that looked almost snakelike, and the handle was long, big enough for her to wrap both hands around it if she needed to. The blade itself was thick, and she guessed that was so it didn't break. It glittered innocently in the lighting, although Foxy knew what could really be accomplished with such a weapon. Ironhide had made up a sheath for it, and it hung low on her back, looking quite a bit like an ancient, Native-American-drawn tail that one would see carved on a totem pole. "This is… wow… it's…" She couldn't find anything suitable enough for the sword alone, and Bee snickered. "Hey!" She made a fist, and watched with satisfaction as the claws came out. "See these? These are my favorites." She assumed a fighting stance, the other set of claws popping out. "They just… feel right. I don't know why, but they do." She retracted both sets, then pulled the sword out of its sheath over her head, going into a stance with it held out in front of her. It was heavier then she expected, and she gripped it tightly in two hands. "I could really hack someone's legs off with this…" She muttered to herself, having forgotten about Bee and Ironhide watching her. Once she had finished with the sword, she resheathed it, then activated her missile launchers, taking aim at an imaginary target across the room, then pretending to fire.

Soon, she had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone in the room, and began an elaborate fighting sequence, the entire thing almost looking graceful, as though she weren't fighting, but dancing. Ironhide sighed, and Bee stifled a laugh, which was what drew her attention to them. She froze, the sword held tightly in two hands with the same stance she had held before. She instantly relaxed the tense position, holding the sword, tip down, in a hand, and laughed sheepishly, her head lowering guiltily. "**Your fighting tactics are **_unique, and unusual. _Where did you _**learn them**_?" "I learned them while spying. It's really helpful, especially if your opponents are cars." She replied, sheathing her sword. Bee nodded in understanding, and she shrank down to her Porsche hologram again. Once she had reached that point, she shut the hologram down, and once more was looking up at the two of them as a human. "Thanks, Ironhide." He nodded, and Bumblebee picked her up. "Now I can fight Megatron!" She exclaimed with a triumphant stance and a growl. "Not yet. There's still the matter of training." "Oh. Right. I forgot about that…" Bumblebee set her down, and she decided that she'd better get used to moving around in the Autobot shell.

She followed Bee out the doors of the training area, and jumped as her radio turned on. '_Who's watchin'? Tell me who's watchin'. Who's watchin' me? I'm just an average man, with an average life. I work from nine to five, hey hell I pay the price. All I want is to be left alone in my average home, but why do I always feel like, I'm in the Twilight Zone and… I always feel like, somebody's watchin' me! And I have no privacy! Oh oh oh! I always feel like, somebody's watchin' me! Tell me, is it just a dream? Oh oh oh! When I come home at night, I bolt the door real tight. People call me on the phone, I'm tryin' to avoid. But can the people on TV see me, can they, can they? Or am I just paranoid? When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair 'cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there. People say I'm crazy, crazy, just a little touched. But maybe showers remind me of 'Psycho' too much! I always feel like, somebody's watchin' me! And I have no-_' The sound cut out, leaving Foxy standing there awkwardly, her head lowered. She was just glad that blushing wasn't something that happened to an Autobot. "Whoops…" She replied softly, and heard Bumblebee laugh. "Hey, c'mon, cut it out! It's not my fault I didn't know that if you think of something it finds the song that fits…" She could hear him laughing all the way back to the hangar as she followed at a distance, her shoulders sagging. However, as soon as she got in the hangar, Bumblebee turned on his radio and began dancing. Foxy laughed, and was quick to join him. '_So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, and I'm 'bout to go in. Then she said, "I'm here with my friends." She got me thinkin', and that's when I said, "Where them girls at, them girls at? Where them girls at, them girls at? Where them girls at, them girls at? Go get them, we can all be friends!"_'

They continued dancing, and Foxy tried to ignore her sheathed sword thumping against her back gently. It was easy to put in the back of her mind, and the two of them continued goofing off, even getting Jazz to join in. "That's Little Bee?" "Guess I'm not so little anymore, huh?" She replied with a laugh, and blinked as she was put into a playful headlock by Jazz. "Sure! You're still shorter then me and Bee, so you're still Little Bee!" "Greaaat." She replied in a sarcastic tone, and winced as Jazz began noogieing her, just enough to hurt a little. "Jazz, c'mon!" "What'cha gonna do about it?" He taunted, laughing. His laughter quickly died down as she pulled her head out of his headlock, then tackled him, sending the two of them rolling. She pinned him to the floor by his wrists and hips, then gave him a taunting smile. "I'm gonna do a whole lot about it, Jazz." She replied in a purr, then let him up. "**That was **_incredible, Foxy!_" "Thanks, Bee." She turned to Jazz, who looked stunned. "Yeah, a girl just pinned you down. It's not the first time I've been put in a headlock, Jazz. I do have a younger brother who used to 'wrestle' me all the time. I know how to get out of pretty much anything." "Really, what about this?" He went to grab a foot, and she stepped to the side, so he went sliding away. "Yawn…" She replied.

"All right, gimme your foot a sec." "Child's play, Jazz." She replied lightly, but lifted a foot up, knowing what was coming. He grabbed it, and began to pull her towards him. She let herself fall onto her back, which brought him toppling over onto her. She had managed to get her other foot underneath him, and was now bouncing him into the air using only her feet. With one final yelp, he was sent flying through the air, landing roughly five feet away. He picked himself up off the ground, the only injury to his pride. Bumblebee and Foxy were laughing, and exchanged a servo-five. "_You're really good at_ wrestling, Foxy." "Thanks, Bee. Wanna try it again, Jazz?" "No!" Foxy cracked up again at his response, and the two continued goofing around. "Ey! Who's this?!" "Hi, Wheelie." The little robot looked stunned, and she grinned.

"Hey, are either Skidz and-or Mudflap out on a mission? I've got the perfect way for them to hang out with me more." "Whazzup, Little Bee?" "Hey, Mudflap! You wanna wrestle?" "Nah, I'ma hurt you. I don't wanna do dat." "No you won't. Jazz just tried, and I think he got hurt more then I did. Or at least, his ego did." She gave Jazz a smile, and he waved a servo at her, he and Bumblebee wanting to see what became of this 'wrestling'. "C'mon, just one round?" "All right. But I'm gonna-" "Nope. Pretend I'm your brother. In fact, if you want me to, I could start shouting about something." She gave him a grin. "I'm not gonna do that, dude! You're a femme, that'd be like me hittin' a human!" "Oh, c'mon, please? It's not like I'm not asking for it… pleassseeeee….." She watched him roll his optics, then grinned as he finally agreed to go for one round. "Yeah! Thanks, Mudflap." "Sure, sure." Without warning, a bugle sounded from somewhere, and Foxy giggled as she realized that it had come from Bumblebee. "Kentucky Derby. Good choice." She gave him a smile, then launched herself at Mudflap without hesitation.

Mudflap, who wasn't expecting so much power from her right at the start, momentarily froze before launching into the match. The two tumbled across the floor, each trying to pin the other. He had her in a chokehold, and she had him around the waist. She managed to roll, and got him halfway pinned to the floor. Jazz and Bumblebee alternated between cheering Foxy's name and cheering Mudflap's name, not sure who they wanted to win. Foxy seemed to crave this kind of fighting, because she went absolutely wild with it. Within five minutes of the two starting, she had pinned him as she had pinned Jazz, and gave the red Autobot a smile. "I believe round one goes to _moi_, my friend." "I want a rematch." "Ohh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She replied in a low purr, and again Bee produced the bugle. The two went at it almost instantly, each trying to shove the other back, off-balance. Being a different gender then her, Mudflap was easily able to knock her onto her back. This didn't bother her, as she soon was bouncing him as she had done Jazz. She sent him flying the same distance as Jazz, then launched herself to her feet and headed for him, going into a slide to grab his legs and servos, then pull them behind his back. Jazz and Bee were cheering excitedly, and Foxy grinned. "Pretty sweet, Little Bee." Mudflap said with a sigh, getting up after Foxy released him. "Thanks. I didn't hurt you, did I?" "Nah. You?" "I'm good." She gave him a smile, which quickly turned devious. "Wanna try again?" "No!" He exclaimed quickly, backing up. "Hey, Bee! You and Jazz wanna have a go in a tag-team?" Bee shook his head rapidly, while Jazz nodded. Bee had already seen her power, and wasn't so sure that he wanted it directed towards him. "Aww, c'mon, it'll be fine… Heck, we can go outside and pretend to get into a fight if you want." "Let's do it, Little Bee!" "Bee?" He shook his head again. "_I'm no match _**against you.**" "Bee, sure you are." She tried coaxing him into it, but he couldn't be coaxed. "All right, you can watch, if you want to." She sighed, finally giving in. "Mind starting us off?" He shook his head, and the bugle played again.

The three went into a wrestling match against each other, all three fighting to be the winner. It was a tough time for Foxy, who seemed to have finally met her match. She couldn't fight both Jazz and Mudflap at the same time. She could hear Bee cheering for the three of them in turn, and smiled to herself, only to get Jazz's rear end in her face as he and Mudflap went at it. "Hey! Jazz, your butt is crushing me!" She exclaimed, and tackled both of them. She was instantly put into a headlock by Mudflap, and popped out of it easily. She pounced at him, and pinned him down, then turned her attention to Jazz. She leapt for his ankles, but missed, and instead was sent skidding across the floor. She scrambled to her feet, and was pinned down by Jazz with a foot before she could get up all the way. "Pretty good, Little Bee. For a femme." "You did _not_ just go there, Jazz." She muttered, and attempted to get up, only to find that he hadn't released her. "Hmm…" Her mind whirled, and she managed to bump Jazz's foot up off her back, long enough for her to roll over, grab his foot, then yank him to the ground with it. She pinned him, but he got out of it and tackled her. "Nice try, _femme_." The word sent a ball of fire through her, and she squirmed and thrashed until she was out of his grip. Without even getting to her feet, she flung herself at him, and they were sent rolling again. She pinned his wrists, and he went to get up. He was almost off the ground when she shoved him back down again with an elbow to the chest armor. "Thanks, Jazz. It was a nice try. On your part." She replied, then let him up, extending a servo to pull him to his feet. "You're good." "Thanks. You all right, Mudflap? I didn't beat you too badly, did I?" "Nah, you're real good, Little Bee." "Thanks." She gave him a smile, then looked over to Bee. "How long was that, Bee?" He looked at her in surprise, and she laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Now what should we do? Wrestle some more?" "**You don't **_act like a normal _femme, Foxy." "That's because I'm not a normal femme." She proclaimed, and yelped as she was tackled from behind.

"Hey!" "Try to get out of it." "Okay." Her expression set, and she whirled around in a roll, taking whoever it was with her. They pinned her, and she slid out from underneath them. She leapt into the air above them, and she was amazed to find that she was wrestling with Ironhide. She came back down, and he caught her by the ankles, forcing her to the floor. Her mind locked on a trick she had learned while fighting her brother, and she used it. Her feet began flopping, and she separated Ironhide's grip on them with a growl of satisfaction. She flew to her feet, and leapt at him, only to be sent flying away as he moved aside. She launched herself at him again, and her arms flew around his ankles, which wrapped her around them. He staggered, and she seized the opportunity. Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mudflap were now silent, watching the fight in shock. He got her in an especially tight headlock, and she went to pull herself out. He only gripped tighter, and she thought of another idea she had learned. She threw her body weight forwards, as though going into a front flip. Ironhide went with her, and let her go to prevent himself from landing face-first on the floor. She whirled around, brought an arm down on his armor, and pushed him to the ground. She brought his servos back, and smiled, knowing that she had him. "I got out of it." She let them go, and he stood up. "Took too long. You should've been able to get out of it sooner." "Oh, c'mon, Ironhide… that was pretty good. After all, you are the weapons specialist. You know how to fight better then I do, and you're still taller then me." Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mudflap shared glances, unsure of how much better Ironhide was at fighting if Foxy had been able to pin him.

"You're definitely going into training tomorrow. And this time it's you and Bumblebee." Bumblebee's optics grew wide, and Foxy nodded, having just finished up another fight with Ironhide. "Sounds good. I've been trying to get him to do it all day, but he won't." "Then let's start the training now." Ironhide replied, looking over at Bumblebee. Bee swapped into his Camaro form, and Foxy laughed. "What's wrong, Bee? Afraid you'll get beaten by a femme?" Nothing happened for roughly five minutes, but then Bumblebee transformed, eying her playfully. "Yeaheah, that's what I'm talkin' about, Bee!" She exclaimed with a laugh, then her, Ironhide, and Bumblebee headed over to the training area.

Her and Bumblebee got into their preferred fighting stances, and Ironhide watched as they started. Bumblebee seemed to hang back at first, as though afraid of hurting her, but was quickly shoving her around as she was doing to him. He grabbed one of her servos, then used that to flip her once, and send her onto her back on the floor. She lay there for a minute or so, too stunned to move. In fact, all she could do was stare up at Bee, openmouthed in surprise. "Don't just lie there!" She scrambled to her feet, and came back at Bee, although her focus was off. All she could think about was how he had flipped her so easily. She watched as he brought his face shield down, and attempted to do the same, only to discover that she didn't have one. She sighed, then continued fighting Bee, trying to get the upper hand, or servo in this case. Bee continued ducking and dodging, and was able to pin her once, twice, three times, and more. Finally, Ironhide called out for them to stop, and Bee let Foxy up. Foxy couldn't make a sound, too shocked that she was that easy to pin. What had gone wrong?

She stood up, and as soon as she did, Ironhide began laying into her. "I… don't know what happened. It was like after the first time he pinned me, that was it!" She exclaimed, and Ironhide pinned her to the wall, intent on intimidation. "You think that Megatron is just going to let you crawl away? You think he's just going to let you alone once you're finished? No. You'll be dead! Now do it again!" With that, he flung her towards Bumblebee again. Bee said nothing, and she tried to not get mad, to not do something she'd regret. It was difficult, but she was able to push it down, then lunged into the fight, tackling Bee and sending them both rolling.

Bee was able to roll sideways, then pin her. Not wanting this to end so easily, she rolled over again, then pinned him, as she had pinned Jazz the first time. Abruptly, she gasped as she was flung off her sparring partner, then pinned by him. She set her expression, and got her feet underneath his middle, then used them to propel him up and over her head. She got back up, then got him in a headlock, which he was able to get out of. He tackled her, and they were sent rolling away again. Foxy got to her feet quickly, only to find Ironhide and Bumblebee apparently discussing something. Ironhide nodded, then looked to Foxy, finding her in a fighting stance. "You're going to try to use your claws this time." "But… I don't wanna hurt Bee…" "He's using his cannon." "All right…" And so the two assumed their familiar stances. Bee was the first one to advance, and Foxy quickly followed suit. The two ended up in a tangle of flailing limbs which rolled across the floor, first one way, then the other. Bee was able to pin her down flat with his left servo, then his right changed into his cannon. Foxy, seeing an opportunity, used a foot to knock him off balance, then rolled out of the way. Her claws popped out with a _shing_, and she went in for a punch. Bee jumped to the side easily, and Foxy frowned. Seeing that he could easily dodge, she decided on another tactic. Her claws retracted, and she was back to fistfighting against a plasma cannon. She was pinned by Bee again, and the cannon lowered closer to her face. With a soft, frustrated grunt, she extended her claws, then used those to push up on the cannon, and direct its blasting area away from her optics. Once she had him distracted using that, she pulled the same trick as before, hooking a foot around one of his ankles, then tugging just enough to put him off-balance. However, she didn't stop with just getting him off-balance, she brought him straight down to the ground, then pounced, her claws already retracted. The two rolled back and forth, both grappling with the other's arms.

Finally, it was down to who could pin who for the longest amount of time as they continued rolling and pinning each other down. Foxy tried to hook her foot around his ankle again, but he pulled his foot up, and stepped on hers, just enough to make it throb dully. She winced, then threw herself into the air, at the same time putting a spin into the movement. It spun the two of them through the air, and they came crashing down onto the floor, with Bee underneath her, pinned down as she had done to Jazz. "How's that for a fight, Bee?" She asked, giving him a smile then letting him up quickly, noticing that she had technically been 'straddling' him. "You seemed to know what you were doing that time. The ankle hook was good, but don't let it become one of your favorites, otherwise you'll find yourself with no feet." Ironhide told her, and she nodded, pulling Bumblebee up. In the process of doing that, she managed to put herself in a sitting position on the ground, and Bee laughed.

He extended a servo to her, and pulled her up easily, lifting her off the ground a little. "Thanks, Bee. That was fun." "You'll learn to like it even less when Optimus is watching." She fell silent quickly, and Ironhide nodded. Bee nudged her, and the two headed out, going across the 'road' to the hangar. Once there, Foxy sat down on the floor, and looked up at Bee. "Is Optimus really going to be watching?" Bee nodded, confused. "Ohh, man, this so isn't good. This is really, really, _**REALLY**_ not good." Still Bee continued watching her in confusion, and she sighed. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to do this tomorrow, Bee. Not in front of Optimus…" He just continued watching her, looking worried as well as confused. "See, that's another one of my… moronic flaws. I tend to panic slightly when there's an audience bigger then two." She replied, and Bee face-palmed. "In my defense, I said it was a moronic flaw!" She replied, not wanting Bee to think she was being difficult.

Without warning, he grabbed one of her servos, and pulled her to her feet. "Bee, where are we going?" He didn't answer, and Foxy sighed, thinking that being dragged along by a giant Autobot to who-knows-where was never a good idea. Especially if the Autobot doing the dragging had just been bested by you in a fake wrestling match. Several times. "But Bee, I still need a face shield…" She complained, and he paused, then nodded, changing direction but not letting go. He headed into Ratchet's tent, and Ratchet soon came after them. "Bee, what'd you bring her in here for?" "I dunno. All I told him was that I need a face shield, and he starts dragging me this way. "That's all?" Foxy blinked in surprise, but nodded. Ratchet, seeing the weapons Ironhide had given her, nodded, and began casting one. He attached it, and once he had finished told her to try it. There was a loud clang, and something slid over her face. She could still see out of the two optic-holes, so it wasn't a problem, it just felt… odd. "_You're a _**fox**!" She looked out at the two in surprise, and Ratchet nodded. She headed for one of the windows, and looked into the slightly reflective pane.

Ratchet had designed her a face shield that looked like the snout of some sort of canine, most likely a fox. "Thanks, Ratchet." She replied, but it was muffled. "Ohh, slagger…" Thankfully, her voice was muffled, so Bee didn't catch her. She managed to get it open, and she noticed that it slid into the sides of her helmet, as Optimus' did. "Thanks, Ratchet. Now, where were you gonna take me, Bee?" He didn't say a word, and Foxy sighed, thinking that this was going to be a very long day. Bumblebee dragged her all the way to the others, who gave her confused looks. She waved a servo in greeting, as confused as they were. "Bee, why're ya draggin' Little Bee around?" "I wish I knew." Foxy replied, and that brought laughter from a few of the others in the group. "_She's especially _**adept at fighting**. For a femme." "Hey! I resent that…" "Then prove it." Ironhide replied, seeing where Bumblebee was headed with this. "I will!" Bee chirped happily, then continued dragging her towards the training area, his plan falling together perfectly. The others were following, including Optimus. Bee dragged Foxy inside the area, then let her servo go. The two got into their fighting positions, then both looked to Ironhide, who nodded once.

Foxy was first out of the gate, flying from the floor as though she were on springs. She pounced Bumblebee, sending both of them flying. He launched himself into it as well, and soon had her pinned, his cannon in her face. She extended her claws, knocked the cannon out of her face, then knocked his other hand away, bringing him crashing down on top of her. She used this to her advantage, grabbing his wrist, then pinning him down. He pointed the cannon at her, but she used her claws to pin it down. She activated her missile launchers, which were empty, and rotating the servo that was pinning down his wrist, she angled it at him. "She'll prove to be good, Ironhide." She heard Optimus' low tones, and smiled, letting Bee up after Ironhide told her to. "Was that what all that was about? Letting Optimus see me fight you?" Bee nodded, and she laughed. "Thanks, Bee. I guess I'm not scared of that anymore." He locked an arm around her shoulder armor, and she did likewise to him with a smile. "Hmm… probably should've thought about how we're gonna get out the door this way…" It was Bumblebee's turn to laugh, and he drew his arm away, heading towards the door.

Foxy was quick to follow him, and pounced him playfully from behind with a whoop. Bee returned fire, and the two literally rolled out the door, laughing and pinning each other down. Soon, Foxy was running away from Bee, who was chasing after her. Bee lunged and took her down to the ground, sending the two of them sliding across the soil. He soon had her pinned again, and she performed the same flip on him she had done earlier, then pounced him, pinning him down again. With a grin, she was off him in an instant, running away laughing. He got to his feet, then gave chase again, blocking her in a corner, swaying from side to side, not sure which way she was going to go. Turns out, she didn't go left or right, instead just leapt at him, sending the two of them flying. He managed to get out of her grip, then took off in the direction opposite them.

They had gone to the far side of the island, and Bee was leading her back towards the others, not even noticing that Jazz, Wheelie, Skidz, and Mudflap were watching. Foxy tackled him, and sent the two skidding across the dirt again. She let him up after a few minutes, laughing. "Bee, take a look! Our handiwork is incredible!" Sure enough, he turned around after getting up, and discovered several wide trenches in the ground in different areas, obviously from them tackling each other. "Ohh, we made such a mess." She proclaimed, and sounded as though she were proud of it. Bee nodded, and draped an arm over her shoulder armor again. She was only too happy to do the same, and together the two headed for the hangar.

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, my muse to update left me for a while. :/ I knew that I needed to get a chapter up for you guys that actually read this story, so here's the one I had typed up. I don't really think it's all that good, but... eh. It is what it is. **


End file.
